Voices of reality
by Spitfire47
Summary: After surviving three stab wounds, Jason Buchanan tries to piece back his old prison life back together but he is losing. He is then given a chance to start over will he go with them? Or will the voices of reality convince him differently? Au season 1
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Okay so I'm starting a new story, yes I have many incomplete stories in my profile which I will try and finish up soon. This story will contain some slash but it won't be explicit. This is my take on what it would be like for Jason/Maytag if he were to make it through the whole first season. Read and review. Thanks, Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>So you want to know on how I got here? How I survived three stab wounds? Or to escape through the fucking prison and end up in Utah? Honestly I really have no clue. Sure I lived, I saw and I was shocked. But after reality struck it might as well have been all a dream. A mistake or more like a shitty nightmare. The life of a prison isn't fun, but the life of an escape is even worse. It's like being a new fish in a new aquarium. Everyone looks at you differently and there is no bars to keep you separated from hell or high waters. Before I continue on to ramble on how I'm going to get through the future, how about we go back to the past?<p>

My name is Jason Buchanan, currently situated in Fox River Penitentiary on the charge of theft, break and entry and attempted murder. Attempted mind you, I didn't gut the asshole like I wanted too. I received a twelve year due on my tab and bam! Found myself in a maximum prison. Anyway for the past three years my in a ten by nine cell with a serial rapist. That's correct, a serial rapist. Mind you not the most fun thing in the world especially when he has a whole gang of paedophiles behind him twenty-four/seven. And by gang I mean about ten plus the other whites which add on an extra thirty which would give you a nice number around forty, forty-five if you're lucky.

Oh right back to the jackass I'm stuck with, okay so he isn't a total jackass (don't tell him I called him that) but honestly he can be a little tight especially when it comes to races. He likes the center of attention and always tries to pick a fight with the other races no matter what they are. He likes to gander at the bus each time it goes around the turn-around at the prison entrance to watch the fresh inmates come off. Honestly it ticks me off slightly, yes I do have a jealous streak and yes it can get ugly at times but hey, I am his cellmate. His name is Theodore Bagwell, prison name T-bag. Yes as honestly awkward and disgusting as it may sound...it is true. I would be spending the next twelve years of my life stuck with him. I hate to admit it but he is...interesting. Well enough said about that, I suppose that the three years had changed my attitude, personality and outlooks on life.

The day started off as usual, boring, slow and dull. I was rudely awaken by the annoying ringing noise that seemed to now be driven into the depths of my brain. I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed the sleep out of them. I could sense movement from the top bunk and realized that Teddy was awake too. I slowly swung my legs over the edge and then sat up waiting for Ted to be the first one down.

"Morning Maytag," my cellmate said in his usual sly southern drawl.

"Morning," I replied automatically. Also one more thing you should know before I continue, my prison name is a brand name of fucking appliances! I don't know where Ted had gotten it or why the hell he started to call me Maytag, but it happened and when he made it clear it I couldn't do anything to change it.

I got up and grabbed my blue collared shirt that hung on the bunk post and placed it on. I then cautiously walked over to the toilet and hid in the corner as I pushed down my pants and let fly. I could sense Ted watching but I didn't mind.

The first time I was so scared of pulling my pants down I held in my pee for three days before giving in. Sadly it was mainly my bladder that gave in during shower time and all I could do was stand there completely naked and frozen as a stinging sensation rushed down my legs mixing in with the hot water. During that time of holding everything in, I received cramps, and many upset stomachs, I even threw up once clear thick bile. I had asked the guards if I could go to infirmary but I was denied.

I finished up and then went to go sit back on my bed waiting for Ted to be finished his business before getting up. Another final ring rang out in Cell Block A and Ted and I both walked out onto the yellow line together. The guards looked at the inmates and then nodded approval.

"Line up!" the CO shouted. We shuffled into two lines side by side and then waited until the given command to move. I was behind Ted holding onto his pocket as if it was the only thing that mattered in life. It sort of was, especially in prison. I needed protection, Teddy saw that and he offered it to me for one simple thing; to hold his pocket. At first I never really had gotten what the whole pocket deal was about until I joined in Teddy's crew who all whistled and hollered their jealousy then that was when I knew that I had officially declared myself as Teddy's official bitch. Anyway we made it to the cafeteria and then got our trays to receive our food. I watched half asleep as the prison food was dumped onto the my tray and then followed Teddy to our usual table.

"There's a new load coming in," an inmate said grinning. I looked at Teddy and noticed him grinning a bit and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. A new 'load' meant new inmates and that meant gandering for Teddy's sake.

"There's one who had robbed a bank," another inmate piped, "He's kind of nice."

This got the table going but all Teddy had to do was lift his hand and silence fell immediately. I had always admired how Teddy had all these men under control, most were older and more experienced as well as stronger than Teddy but all he has to do is act cool and conceit around them and they will practically follow him to the end of the earth! Me on the other hand could only frown at this and hope that Ted would say that he wasn't interested, but of course that never crosses his mind so I watched hopelessly as he gave off his signature grin and said: "We'll have to see."

I scowled into my food and continued to eat in silence.

After breakfast was over and done with, we all lined up to go to the showers. I remembered when I was terrified of the room, now it didn't seem totally bad especially when you have protection. I stripped quickly and then placed a towel around my waist before any of the other inmates could get a quick peak. I then scooted out of the change room towards the showers. I had showered quickly as usual and then went back to change even as fast to get out of there. Because I wasn't scared of the shower room didn't mean that I still wasn't nervous about it. When I was finished changing I waited on the bench until Teddy returned and then waited like an obedient pup for him to get ready. Teddy waved me up and I stood automatically taking his pocket. A guard came in the change room and then said, "Let's go!"

We headed back to Gen Pop and then lined up on the yellow line again until we were all counted for before heading back into our open cells. I followed Teddy into the cell and listened to the buzzer give a loud _bzzzz_ and then a click of the cell door followed locking me in.

"You were a little quiet during breakfast," Teddy said leaning against the wall. I looked at the ground and nodded still feeling his dark eyes on me.

"You gonna tell me why?"

I shrugged still not looking at Teddy.

"Look at me."

My eyes went up and then I raised my head. Teddy was still waiting for me to answer and then I slowly said, "There is a…new load." I could feel my feet shuffle restlessly against the ground as I said it. Teddy gave a half-hearted laugh, I watched him come up to me until we were about an inch apart.

"Does that bother you?" he asked, "Do the new fishes bother you?"

"You like to pick and choose."

Teddy bit his lip and then replied, "Recruitment Maytag that's all."

I didn't know whether to believe him or not but I took it not wanting to anger him. I sat on the bottom bunk and then watched Teddy examine his face in the mirror.

"Funny," he said suddenly looking over his shoulder at me, "Didn't know you to be the jealous type."

I couldn't help but grin. Just then the buzzer rang out once more and an announcement came: "New inmates for Cell Block A!"

An immediate roar went up in Gen Pop and I looked to see Teddy coming over to see. I got up and looked out too seeing the new faces all scared and the fishes trying to make themselves small. Some were split up and went upstairs. I looked to see one with a clean shaved head looking straight ahead I immediately noticed something different about this fish, he wasn't terrified, he wasn't casting glances or looking around like the others. No, he was merely walking tall to his cell with a cool look on his face. I noticed and so did Ted.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I started to get a little more worried, Ted always liked it when the new inmates cringed at everything in sight at prison but he liked them even more when they looked ready to put up a fight. I remembered the fish's neutral gaze as if he didn't even realize that he had walked into a max prison. But there was also something else about him, he sort of looked like a man on a mission. If it was surviving prison, good luck if it was something else, good riddance.

"That boy right there," Teddy said interrupting my thoughts, "One with the Puerto Rican."

I looked to see the man walk into the cell and the door close right behind him. I noticed that Teddy was right, there was a different race in there with him. I frowned but Teddy looked like he had won a million bucks.

"Interesting," he said grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Boy definitely has some spark in him.…what do you say Maytag?"

I didn't see how Ted could see any fight in that man, sure he was a good size and medium built but deep down I could tell that the boy couldn't shank a man if his life depended on it.

"Maytag," the voice snapped me out of my deep concentration. I turned to see Ted looking at me, "I asked you a question."

"Um…," I started off dumbly, " Do you want him?"

"Answer my question first boy!" I looked at the ground realizing that I had pissed Teddy off once again. Whenever he called me or anyone in his crew 'boy' it would be a warning that we better come up with a good answer or else.

"He is interesting Teddy," I said slowly, "But can he really….you know kill?"

Teddy then did something that shocked me he laughed. All I could do was stand there dumbfounded as his sharp laugh turned into chuckles.

"Oh Maytag," he said, "It ain't all about killing. No, we can get to that when the time comes."

I nodded.

"He is an interesting fella though," Teddy said although it seemed that he was saying it more to himself than to me.

"Let me guess you want to meet him a yard." The words flew out of my mouth like venom but Teddy didn't seem to be listening. This angered me and all I could do was nod, which even pissed me off even more. But Teddy knew what he was doing, so I sat on my cot and then slowly pondered over what the future events of meeting this new fish might bring and realized that Ted may be right – yard time will be interesting,

The line of new inmates had completely gone with only one kill but that was enough to get everyone's blood pumping for about five minutes. After everything was settled down, life in prison resumed its normal boring state. I was lying on my bed half asleep facing the wall when I could feel a sudden warm breath on the nape of my neck. I slowly smiled and looking over my shoulder to see Ted lying next to me. His fingers traced my back until I fully turned to face him. The curtain was over so I knew that we had some privacy.

"No need to be jealous," Teddy said softly in my ear, I couldn't help but grin wider. His lips then brushed my neck and I closed my eyes completely lost in the slight moment. I kissed him back, it a short shy kiss but then I could feel his other arm snake under and pull me closer. I could feel the usual wave of bliss rush over me as I closed my eyes and allowed everything around me to freeze for the few minutes. Then just as soon as the bliss came, it left. The buzzer was going off and I became angry. Teddy saw my expression and whispered, "Patience."

He got off of me and stood, a thin sheet of sweat covered his face and I could feel my own sweat roll in small droplets down the sides and into my hair. I got up and wiped the perspiration off my face and pulled back the curtain.

"Line up!" the CO called.

The buzzer went off again impatiently and I felt like going up the watch room and ripping the damn thing out. Teddy moved to the front and I took a few steps back so I was right behind him. Our cell door opened and we stepped out and onto the yellow line. I looked up at the new inmate that I saw earlier, he still had on his high and mighty look and the mask of concentration. The guards looked to see everyone out then motioned the line to move forward towards the yard.

Outside, the wind blew this way and that and almost knocked my cap off. Teddy and his whole crew were sitting on the benches nearest to the prison entrance so that they would have to cross a long distance in case the bus came again. I was sitting next to Ted with his pocket in one hand and my other hand was hanging lazily off my knee. It was easy to tell which were the fishes they were scattered, alone and mostly scared shitless of where they were going. But Teddy had his eyes of course on the one bunked with the Puerto Rican and he was over by Abruzzi's crew.

In prison you have many different crews, some depend on race which can cause major race wars if you aren't careful. Others depend on type of crime you did and then there are ones that depend on how long you have been in prison for. Then you have the amoebae of outcasts who don't do anything but walk around aimlessly being everyone's punching bag. In every crew it is the same damn thing, be the biggest and be the best. When a truck load of new inmates come then it might as well be Christmas.

"Go pick that poor boy up," Teddy said waving his hand at a young inmate who was leaning against the fence. From what I could tell he was a fair piece and immediately knew why Ted wanted him. Instantly one of the crew members got up and then walked over casually before leaning against the fence next to the inmate.

"Recruitment," Teddy said squeezing my leg reassuringly. I didn't make any acknowledgement of reply and Teddy didn't seem to care.

"Hey T," one of the crew members said, "You want us to talk to him?" The inmate pointed fish's way and a lump caught in my throat as I wanted to desperately say something.

"Give him a while," Teddy said, "He's new, let him figure some things out."

"He's bunking with Puerto Rican," another added. Some crew members muttered amoung themselves but Teddy waved them off and replied, "We'll give him one night to decide, no need to rush boys Pretty ain't going anywhere."

My jaw dropped, Teddy already had a prison name for the new inmate. I clenched my fist around the pocket tightly until my knuckles turned white. Yard time came to a close and we all headed back into the prison to Cell Block A. But as I walked I looked back to see that the man Teddy know so passionately called Pretty wasn't too far behind. I turned back. I knew that Teddy liked the man, I could see it in his eyes when he spoke of Pretty, but I also knew that there wasn't a chance in hell that the fish would accept Teddy's offer to join. I continued to walked forward and devised a plan of my own.


	3. Chapter 3

The night went by and the day slowly crawled in at an unbearable pace. I woke as usual to the buzzer and then showered quickly but this time I noticed the new inmate in the change room and as soon as I laid eyes upon him I gaped. Covering his whole torso and both arms were a decoration of tattoos. They stopped dead at the base of his neck and then continued onto his back. He didn't seem to take notice of me which was fine but I couldn't believe that he had gotten something such as that. In my mind I had his down as a wuss but at the looks of those tattoos on top of his soon-to-be six pack abs - I found myself mildly interested. I turned away and continued to change.

In the cafeteria I sat at the usual table with Teddy's crew and I looked over to see the inmate talking to Abruzzi once again about something obviously important as they were about an inch and both had very serious expressions on.

"Heard his name was Michael," an inmate informed, "The one who robbed the bank."

"He didn't rob a bank," another inmate growled, "He only discharged a gun a few times, threatened the teller and then gave in as soon as the police were on the scene. I say the kid's nothing but a little weakling."

"Yeah but he has a shit load of tattoos on him."

"How do you know?"

"In the showers, Maytag saw him too." The sound of my name being called snapped me out of attention immediately. I looked to see all eyes were on me as if they wanted me to vouch for the crew member. I really didn't feel like saying anything but Teddy was looking at me too with a raised brow as if to say _why did you tell me this earlier?_

"Yeah," I said hesitating thinking back on all those tattoos, "He has it all over his torso, arms and back."

Some inmates grinned widely while the one who had first mentioned the tattoos told the man beside him he told him so.

"So are we meeting him today?" I asked quietly to Ted. He smiled and then said, "Sure, why not?"

I glared at the ground and tried to think of some positive things. I knew Ted for much longer than the fish, I was bunking with him, so this Michael doesn't even have a chance...right? I looked over to see that Teddy wasn't even listening to his crew babble like normal instead he stole glances over at Michael then when he finally looked back at me he saw my expression of awkwardness, jealousy, sadness and a hint of anger. He chuckled at this and then continued to eat.

Back in cell 16, I looked at Teddy who was studying a dulled shank that he had gotten from the garage. He knew an inmate who made them in his spare time so his supply was never low.

"Is it time?" I asked.

"Yes," Teddy said without looking at me.

"It's a little early don't you think? I mean there are still some new inmates that we haven't pi-."

"We do it after yard time, that should be more than enough time for the new fishes to find where their place is. And if not, then they will quickly find out where they belong afterwards."

I nodded, there were some stragglers but they will come to senses soon.

In prison there are riots, small bouts of rebellion against the guards and that is when all prisoners, no matter what race or background come together to create chaos, hell and of course complete mischief. Then there are race wars, where it does depend on your race or background. Usually these occur rarely but when they do it only lasts for about half hour to an hour and then it is over. Either one can cause a full blown of the other, either way it is interesting to see the outcome. Some inmates run around just for the hell of it while others actually take shanks and stab anyone in their line of view.

"Yard time!" the CO shouted, "Line up!"

That snapped me straight out of my thoughts faster than anything. It was finally time to meet this Michael inmate. I slowly got up and I could sense that Teddy was trying to think of some intelligent things to say to Michael before actually meeting him. Michael did look quiet intelligent for him to be locked up in a max prison, but who cares he was in prison now so he was an equivalent to dirt.

"Let's go," Teddy said nudging me gently. I sighed and got up without saying anything. I grabbed the pocket Teddy offered and then slowly trudged after him.

Outside we waited by the fence until the whole alliance was together. Once formed Teddy had split the group in about half so that only about ten crew members would go including me and Teddy.

"To make him feel less...uncomfortable," Teddy said with a smile then gave a small wink in my direction. All I could do was nod and watch the crew members who were coming smile giddily while the ones who were ordered to re-crewt walked away sulking.

"Let's go fellas."

I turned around and almost gasped at what I saw. Michael was sitting on our bleachers! I know that to you it may not seem such a crime but when a certain crew or race declares a set of bleachers to be theirs, stay ten feet back unless invited to come forth. It may sound stupid but unless you want to wake up to a shank embedded into your ribcage. Although this would usually piss Teddy off, it didn't. He grinned even wider and it seemed that what Pretty was doing was making his life easier.

"You got nerve boy," he called out to Michael. The fish looked up but his expressionless face didn't change instead he just rested his arms on his legs and clasped his hands together. He fiddled for a bit before looking up, I could tell that he was obviously hiding something and so did Teddy.

"Hmm," he mused looking at Michael, "Heard about you, raving reviews about the new fish who held up a bank. Scofield!"

"And you are?" Michael asked.

"You speak with respect fish," an inmate warned. Teddy waved him off and said, "Name's T-bag."

"Hmm, does T-bag have a real name?"

"That is my real name."

I waited and sensed that Michael was looking at each of us quickly before turning back to Ted.

"These bleachers belong to the family Pretty," Teddy informed.

"That's alright, I was just leaving anyway."

Teddy held out his hand stopping Michael and I watched as he then held out his hand.

"Whatever it is yous hiding Pretty, hand it over."

I held in my breath as Michael didn't move a millimetre, he stayed perfectly still. Teddy on the other hand was patient with his hand still out. Reluctantly Michael took out what he was hiding and then placed it in Ted's hand. I was shocked at what I saw and then looked back at Pretty, despite his build he didn't look like a fighter. It was a two inch long screw about a half inch thick. It took me a few moments to realize that it had come from the bleachers.

"Interesting weapon," Teddy said fascinated and then studied Michael for a few moments. I knew what he was going to say next and I clenched onto the pocket tighter.

"I can protect you," Teddy offered just like I figured, "All you have to do is hold onto this pocket," – he slapped my hand and I immediately let go -, "And life will be peaches n' cream."

I frowned and felt anger boil inside of me, no way this wannabe is going to take what was mine. I glowered at Michael and he took notice.

"I see you already have a girlfriend."

_Girlfriend? _I tried hard not to punch the bastard but I held it down as I saw Teddy side glance me, giving me a warning glare that if I tried anything it would possibly the last move I make. This pissed me off even more.

"There is always the other pocket," he went back to offering with his sickly smile but Michael didn't make any sort of movement what so ever towards the pocket and I felt a small tinge of hope that Pretty had no interest in the crew. Just then the sound of a gun being prepared echoed nearby and we immediately stepped back from the fish. We turned to see a CO glaring at us.

"Do we have a problem?" he asked

Teddy smiled and said, "No problem boss, Pretty here was just leaving weren't you?"

I grinned as the fish slowly stepped back. I changed my mind he was a pure wuss. Teddy faked a yawn and then I quickly grabbed the screw from him and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Go on now fishy," Teddy said waving his hand at Michael. I watched as he fully turned and disappeared into the crowds of inmates. The crew slowly gathered around me and Ted then sat down when they knew that nothing else was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Yard time was called about twenty minutes after the meeting with Michael, I would see him go back and forth, stop and talk to his cell mate before disappearing into the sea of inmates once again. When yard time was called I could feel tension in the group mixed with excitement and thrill. I had to admit that I felt slightly pumped myself and I clenched the bolt even tighter until I could feel the sharp edges dig into the my skin. I got up and saw Ted mutter something into one of the crew member's ear he was speaking too low for me to make any words out but I figured that it was just nothing.

"Let's go ladies!" a CO called and we all immediately headed off to the entrance, back into prison.

As we walked back into Cell Block A I could feel that mood of everyone had immediately changed. Those who knew what was going to happen were prepared and even now I could see that they were more focused than usual. The ones who didn't understand just marched on with a blank look on their faces. They soon will learn.

"Still have the bolt?" Teddy muttered quickly glancing over his shoulder.

I nodded and turned to see Pretty looking directly at me with his dark eyes. He didn't seem to threatening and it was almost hilarious to see his expression but then there was something else that I saw which was extremely rare to see in prison. Determination. I wondered why he wanted the bolt so badly, he wasn't a fighter nor a killer so if he wanted the bolt he would have to come to cell 16 for it.

In Gen Pop, it was tea time which was like the yard except inside basically, but Teddy and I went directly into our cell. I took the bolt out of my pocket and examined it, it was a fairly nice bolt although it would take time and muscle to grind it down into a weapon of sort plus the tell -tale markings it would leave from grinding would be quite deep.

"Lets' see," Teddy said grabbing the bolt from my hand. He looked at it himself and then nodded, he handed it back to me and I stuffed it in my pocket.

"Lookie here," he said, his grin spread across his face and I knew who it was without even turning, "Fish has come back."

I got up and faced Michael, he still had the same determined look on his face but I also noticed that it was pulled back from when we were in line.

"I want to join," he said suddenly. I felt like had been slapped in the face, he wanted to _join_?

"Uh uh Pretty," Teddy said, "I know what you want, you want the bolt correct?"

I felt my hand dig into my pocket and extract it. Teddy took it and waved it a few times in Michael's face.

"You's going to have to prove yourself boy." I took back the screw and grabbed a stick from the sink.

"You want a weapon?" I asked nastily, "Here you go," and stuck the stick in his breast pocket. Michael looked at me with a stony glare but I didn't want to hear what the fish was going to say honestly this guy wasn't worth my time.

"We need to trust you before we can give you the…heavy artillery," Teddy said with a sick smile, "Understand Pretty?"

"Clear," he said simply then left the cell. Once fish was gone Teddy turned to me and gave me a warmer smile than he had given Michael.

"Is that jealousy still strong?" he asked.

I was nervous, I knew that Teddy liked the man and I didn't want to piss him off. Teddy pissed off is not the best thing in the world.

"Sort of," I managed.

Teddy took the bolt and then fiddled with it for a few seconds before saying, "You don't have to be jealous anymore Maytag."

"He isn't in?"

Teddy looked at the bolt and said, "Take him out."

The words rushed at me and I grinned.

Tea time slowly diminished and we were all forced back into our cells. Teddy was quieter than usual and I knew that he was thinking of plans about the up and coming 'war'. I just laid on my bed half asleep with nothing better to do. My mind would sometimes zoom in and out of conscious but then I would snap awake automatically on my own. It wasn't much later when CO called for a count. I got up Teddy pushed me behind him. I could feel my own heartbeat pulse against my ribcage as I knew that it was time. Everyone walked out for a count and lined up on the yellow line at attention like soldiers. I looked up to see one of our members, Nail, whisper something to Michael. Sucre, Michael' cell mate shot something back that seemed to amuse Nail. Just then without warning someone shouted something and the whole cell block went into minor chaos, Michael then was flipped over the railing and landed only a few feet away from me and Ted. I felt something cold slip into my hand and I looked down to see it was the bolt, I grinned and stepped forward. I stalked towards him and he got up then walked in my direction too, within a few seconds both of us were fighting.

He threw the first punch but I blocked it and elbowed him in the shoulder. Michael made a quick grab for the bolt but I pulled it out of reach and kicked at him. He dodged and easily knocked me to the ground. I held onto the bolt even tighter as I felt his fingers try and pry it from me. I kneed him in the gut and threw a punch, my fist missed him my millimetres but my knee hit home and he rolled off. I tried to get up but I could feel a hand wrap around my ankle and I immediately was slammed back down onto the ground. I turned and a sudden wave of dizziness came over me, it took me a few moments to realize that I had been punched. When I realized I tried to hit back but my attempts were either dodged or blocked. I finally stood up and was ready to strike Michael down when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see a tall lean heavily muscular black man standing in front of me and in his hand – a shank. Before I could react he brought it down three times I counted before rushing off.

It happened so fast, I could feel something warm and stick soak my shirt and skin. I looked down to see small red spurts staining my shirt and I suddenly felt light headed. I tried to move but my legs crumpled beneath me and as I fell someone caught me. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I felt like vomiting. I felt my energy slip away from me and my body wasn't doing what I was trying to get it to do. I looked up to see Michael looking down at me with a shocked and horrified expression, my blood was on his hands and clothes. I tried to sit up but my whole body felt it was made out of iron. Am I dying? Is this what it feels like? I tried to breath but the air I was getting was small and I ended up choking on something, small red spots flew out of my mouth and landed on the ground. I was dying! I looked at Michael and he still held the same expression.

"Help me," I heard myself barely whisper. I then mouthed it but it didn't' work either, he just looked down at me with helpless eyes. I heard bells, shouts and screaming. I looked to see Michael looked up then he grabbed something that was in my hand then ran. The bolt! I was ready for another attempt to shout something when another figure was at my side. His hands hovered over my wounds and then his face held a much more worried and horrified expression. I tired to focus in and when I did I realized who it was; Teddy. I looked at him with a pleading look, don't let me die, I thought my voice didn't work anymore. Please don't let me die. I don't want to die, please don't le-.


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep, Beep, and Beep._ I'm alive? No, wait what? Last thing I remember….ouch that hurts, um…lets see – bolt! The bolt that….no wait from the bleachers, the bolt from the bleachers that…we! Wait who's we? Oh right, the guys um Teddy, me and about ten other men…right? We sit there but one time there was another person sitting there, what was his name? M something or other…Michael! That's it! The bolt from the bleachers that we usually sit at but that day Michael was sitting there. Why? Then something else happened, um.…a riot! No race war, that's it! But why? Because Teddy called it, he makes that shots dumbass! Wait…did I just call myself dumbass? Yep! Piss off….

The next time I came around I was out of my head and into reality. I saw a woman with dark hair and wearing a nurse's uniform of one colour. She checked my charts and then turned to see me awake. She said something to the other nurses but it sounded something like, "Es ake."

What? Hospital why the hell am I in a hospital? Wait, something else happened right during the riot. I shook my head trying to get into reality but a sudden headache took over and I felt whatever they were giving me taking over. Back to one-on-one conversations with my subconscious…I'm not crazy!

I awoke to full consciousness around 7pm that night. The lights in my room were completely turned off and the only light came from the hallway but the curtains were pulled over so it wasn't blaring or anything which was good. I was tired and I wanted to sleep but then again I didn't, so I stayed up. My chest was on fire and my whole body felt like it was carved from stone. An IV was in my left hand and another needle was inserted in an artery on the same hand except on the inside. A tube of red snaked down from a hanger and connected to the inside left while the clear tube was on the top palm. I tried to think of how long I was out for but I knew that I wasn't able to tell unless I had a date right in front of me. This was a total fail!

"Jason?"

What did she say?

"Jason Buchanan, are you awake?"

I blinked a few times and looked over to see a young woman standing there with a tumbler of water and two white tablets. I nodded vaguely and managed to hold out my hand for the painkillers.

"I'm going to hold the water for you," She said calmly, "Just tell me when you'd like some alright?"

I nodded, my mind was still up in the sky somewhere and I wasn't sure if it would ever come down. I took one, drank and then took the last one, drank again. The nurse then left without a word and I lied back and allowed whatever sleep was left to take over me completely

* * *

><p><em>I raced down the street at Olympic medal speed, my bare feet slapped the pavement and I almost tripped head over heels for about the twentieth time that night. My hands were shaking as blood continued to come out of the gash on my palm and the other hand was covered with someone else's blood. I had dropped the knife a long way back but even through it was buried underneath a ton of shit, the dogs still were able to pick up my scent and the police were practically on my tail. I turned the corner and almost collided with a kid on a bike. I quickly scooted around the bike but fell at the cost, my feet twisted and slid underneath me and I crashed to the ground. <em>

"_Bitch," I hissed painfully through gritted teeth. I quickly got up and continued on ignoring the kid's screams for help. I tore down the alleyway as well as tearing up my feet in the process on broken glass. I cursed all the way down the alleyway and turned onto a street when a sudden bright flash made me stop in my tracks. I covered my eyes and felt my hands been yanked behind my back and metal cuffs were snapped on tightly. _

"_You're a hard man to catch Buchanan," a voice called. I looked up to see the Chief of police right in front of me, his voice was sneered, "You may have eluded us for four days but now it is over!"_

_I tried to say something but something struck me across the face and strings of blood and saliva spilled onto the pavement._

"_Take him away!"_

* * *

><p>I woke with a start and looked around me. The sun was just coming out streaking the sky a beautiful magenta colour. The pain has died down a bit but it still scorched in my chest. The blood transfusion and the IV were still in place but there was one problem. I had to go. Usually in the prison infirmary you would be led to the bathroom by a guard or pee in the can they gave you. I wasn't totally sure about the public hospital but I'm sure it had somewhat of the same procedure. The nurse at the table looked up to see me awake and she came over.<p>

"I have to go to the bathroom," I muttered weakly, my voice was hoarse.

"Sure."

She walked outside and I was sure that she would call a police office but instead she called another nurse to help her out. The other nurse was younger and much smaller but she looked strong. They both came to my bedside and helped me up. My feet crumpled beneath me almost immediately but the two nurses secured me. At first I was surprised especially with the small one, but then I realized that they probably have done this many of times. They led me slowly and gently to the bathroom, one turned on the light and then the other helped me into the bathroom as well as the hanger.

"Do you need to sit or stand?" she asked.

"Stand," I said.

"Okay."

She grabbed a large plastic measuring cup, lifted both tops and then placed it inside the toilet just so that the rim of the large measuring cup was on the bottom part of the toilet before bringing down the open top to secure the cups position.

"Do I really have to pee in that?"

"We need to measure your outtake of bodily fluids."

I wanted to argue but then again I had to pee so badly that I was sure it was going to be 'week one in prison' de javu. Before I could protest the nurse closed the door and then came over to help.

"I go it," I said trying to hide the fact that I was slightly embarrassed. I know what you are thinking, how can he be embarrassed when he pissed in a toilet every morning while a pedophile watched him? I honestly don't have an answer. I took in a breath and lifted the bottom of the hospital gown and let fly. I turned to see that the nurse was still watching but not my outtake, more of me. Was I alright standing? Did I sway? Things like that nurses are trained to look at when in care of a patient. Once finished the woman looked and then called out the number to the nurse waiting outside. She grabbed a pair of gloves and then dumped the contents of the measuring cup into the toilet and flushed it. I washed my hands in the sink and the nurse did the same.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded not totally taking in what she was asking.

"We're going back to your bed now."

I nodded automatically again and then I allowed the two woman to shuffle me off to my bed. Once back in, the nurses checked my blood pressure and beats per minute before leaving. I looked out the window to see that the magenta streaks had grown and spread more across the sky. Being in prison you never see these things except unless you are in the hospital infirmary, which is the only calm place in a prison except for the warden's office. I took in a breath and then drifted back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning with my wrists and ankles chained to the bed handles with handcuffs. I suppose that they realized now I was stable enough to make a run for it although I still felt like crap. I looked around to see another nurse had taken the other one's position and she was writing in the logs. I looked over again and an officer was sitting guard in a chair, he looked completely bored but I didn't really pay much attention to him. It was around eight they came with my breakfast although I wasn't really hungry the only way out was to show that I was capable of holding down food. So the guard had to get up and uncuff my right hand so I could eat. I did actually manage to hold everything down which was good and then I just laid there.

In prison you can listen to inmates argue and cuss every five minutes, you can listen to inmates argue and cuss the guards every minute. Then once in a while during tea time you get the fights. In the hospital you get nothing but the own sound of your heart beat, then again it all depends on whom you are roomed with. Luckily I was only roomed with one person who was on the other side of the room asleep. I looked to see guard was gone, probably on a bathroom break and the nurse was now up and grabbing some pill bottles from the shelves. She shuffled some into my hand and then came towards me with the pills and water.

"How do you feel Jason?" she asked politely.

It has been a long time almost three years mind you, since my real name had been said except for when I returned from infirmary or any other part of the prison. But I never paid attention to that because I knew that it was just regular prison routine. Now on the outside of prison, someone was calling me by my first name with a voice that actually cared.

"Jason?" I was immediately brought out of my thoughts and I looked at the nurse, "Oh, right …I'm fine."

I took the pills and downed them with the tumbler of water then tossed the cup into the trash can beside me. When I looked up I saw the officer sitting in the chair reading a book now. I still felt like shit but it wasn't as bad as when I had first woken up completely. Just then a man in a doctor's uniform came in and walked over to my bedside.

"Hello Mr. Buchanan," he said in a deep voice, "My name is Dr. Sair, how are you feeling?"

Like I have been stabbed, I though but I didn't say it. Instead I just shrugged and managed an 'alright.'

"I'd like to inform you of your injuries and the steps we had to take," Dr. Sair said, "Now you took three stab wounds to the chest. We had to do some internal fixations to keep your major organs functioning correctly. Also the blood loss was great so we had a blood bag on you while you were passed out. But just yesterday someone called in and wanted to donate their blood to help you."

I was stunned at what the last thing Dr. Sair had said, donate their blood? Who would possibly want to do that?

"She goes by the name, Tamara Lebfit."

Tamara Lebfit, I tried to remember why that name was so familiar and the doctor even seem to notice my confusion over the name.

"She is your girlfriend."

_WHAT_? I felt like I had just been stabbed three more times in the chest and this time it actually hit one of the major veins. I tried to remember what Tamara looked like and then it hit me. Medium height, toned, gray eyes, short cropped layered red hair. I tried to remember what else but then a voice suddenly caught my attention, "You look just the same."

I looked up to see Tamara standing their in the doorway, her purse hung across her body and I had to admit that I was completely blown away. I know that she is my girlfriend and everything but seriously, she never visited me in prison.

"How you feeling baby?" she asked coming up to me. I felt my heart sink remembering that Teddy would sometimes call me that but I shuddered remembering what happened afterwards.

"He is in stable condition," Dr. Sair said to Tamara, "We want him in the hospital for the next few days, of course it all depends on how well he responds to treatment and medication."

"Thank you doctor," Tamara said kindly, "Can I have a minute?"

"Of course." Dr. Sair left and Tamara looked at the guard, "You too."

"Can't," the guard grumbled, "He'll escape."

Tamara rolled her eyes, "And go where?"

The officer grumbled something inaudible for both Tarama and I to hear, but he did leave. I looked at Tamara and the memories of seeing her started to flow back.

"They said that your memories would be slightly fuzzy," Tamara said softly.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time," Was my reply, and what else could I say to her. It was true though, three years she didn't visit me in prison but then I remembered that it was me who had suggested it

* * *

><p>"<em>Whatever happens," I said placing my hands over Tamara's, "Don't visit me in prison."<em>

_I looked at Tamara's shocked expression, "Of course I'd visit you!"_

"_I don't want you to! We can call but that's it." I didn't want to admit that I was embarrassed, of what? I wasn't totally sure. Maybe it was because I was being sentenced to twelve years in a maximum prison where people in their eat guys like me three times a day. _

"_Look," I said trying to put on my best convincing voice, "I want you to stay away from Fox River, it isn't safe alright, even the guards a fucking crooks."_

"_Twelve years Jason," Tamara reminded. I winced as the judge's voice pounded my brain as he sentenced me to hell._

"_I know sweetie," I muttered, "Just promise me that you won't come."_

"_I can't go twelve years without seeing you."_

"_We can call, I can ask for a conjugal…do something but…," I sighed, my mind was working a thousand miles per hour. It was a long time to wait for a girl, but I didn't want Tamara seeing inside prison walls. She was too good for that._

"_I'll call," I promised firmly, "Every Friday during yard, I'll call you and tell you I love you."_

_Tamara looked like she was fighting back tears, but she lost and they poured down her face. I managed a smile for her and said, "It will be our little message to each other, I'll do it every Friday to tell you that I'm alright. That I'm still strong."_

_Tamara smiled along with me and was ready to speak when the guard banged on the door. _

"_Guess that's it," Tamara said dully._

"_I'll be fine," I replied, "Just remember what I said."_

_Two guards came in and hauled me to my feet. _

"_I love you," Tamara blurted standing._

_I hated to have her see this, me being dragged out like some sort of animal. I craned my neck so I could look at her over my shoulder._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>"You stopped calling me," Tamara's voice pulled me back into reality and all I could do was stare at her like an idiot, "You stopped calling me three months into your sentence."<p>

"I'm sorry," I replied dumbly I honestly didn't know what else to say.

"What happened?" she asked immediately.

I shook my head and said, "It's…complicated."

"Can't be complicated in prison Jason."

"Please…not now." Tamara pursed her lips but didn't go on which was good. Instead she pulled out a few papers and took out a pen.

"What is this?" I asked taking the papers from her.

"Blood transfer sheets."

"No." I tried to give them back but Tamara stepped back out of reach so they just dangled in my hand between us.

"I signed, the doctor signed and now you sign stating that you agree."

"I'm not taking your blood Tamara," I said.

"It's a blood transfusion not a kidney transplant."

I rolled my eyes and then looked at the papers.

"If I do sign?"

"We start immediately."

"Are you my blood type?"

"Yeah, or else I wouldn't be doing this."

Point taken, I thought and then with a sigh, "Might as well bring in the guard, I need to sign this thing."

Tamara smiled and then kissed me on the cheek. Shock waves entered my body and zapped every cell that I had. The last person who kissed me was of course Teddy. I looked to see Tamara already at the door talking to the guard and Dr. Sair. I tried not to shudder as a cool feeling ran through me.


	7. Chapter 7

After I signed the damn sheets, Tamara and Dr. Sair left the room while the guard took his usual position in the chair and started to read again. I just laid there in bed thinking of how to tell Tamara of what happened. The only reason I was reluctant in having Tamara donate to me was that I suppose that I was slightly...ashamed. I knew that Tamara cared, protected and loved me on the outside of prison, but she never really seen me on the inside. Inside prison it was always Teddy who did all that and I didn't even find myself shudder at the very thought! I just couldn't bring myself to tell Tamara what is going on in prison because I was more scared of her reaction. Would she over react? Would she call up the warden and give him hell? Will she stop loving me? But things like this happen a lot in prison! Shy new inmates being placed in with professional killers, thieves and pedophiles.

Tamara and Dr. Sair came back about a half hour later with a fresh blood bag, he hooked ii onto the hanger and then to the empty tube sticking out of my skin. He twisted both tubes together and then flicked open the stopper allowing the blood to flow.

"You're blood count is coming back up Jason," Dr. Sair said studying my current charts, "You should be out of here in about three days time."

"Thanks," I muttered. I watched him leave and then turned to Tamara.

"You're family has been worried about you," Tamara informed, "Especially your brother."

I frowned not totally sure of what to say.

"They want you to keep in contact more, and so do I."

"I will," I promised, "Just...things have gotten...crazy over the past three years."

Tamara raised an eyebrow and said, "Crazy enough to stop contacting your girlfriend and family?"

"Well if you guys were so worried why didn't you come down?"

"Because we knew that you would deny us."

I wanted to tell her that she was wrong but then I slowly realized that Tamara was right. I looked at Tamara and then place my hand over hers.

"I'll contact more, I promise," I said firmly.

"What about visiting?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not letting that happen."

"Why not? Who cares if you have a girlfriend!"

Teddy might, I thought but I kept it to myself.

"I'll call you more often," I promised.

Tamara didn't look to pleased but she couldn't argue as the nurse came in telling her that visiting hours were over.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

I nodded and then she bent down and kissed me gently on the cheek.

That night Dr. Sair came in once to check on me and then that was it. The day nurse was replaced with the night one, I received my medication and then drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p><em>I looked to see the judge sitting on the high podium in front of me. The jury was off to my right, each person was staring right at me with intense eyes as if they were already accusing me of being guilty. To my left was the family of the man I had stabbed, the man was still stable but in critical condition in the hospital so the family had a lawyer to talk on the man's defense. I myself didn't have a lawyer as I couldn't afford one, nor could my family.<em>

"_Jason Buchanan," the judge's voice boomed around the room ,"You are on the counts of the stabbing of Roger Cringsly as well as theft, break in entry countless times, and resisting arrest for two days. How do you plead?"_

_I looked at the Cringsly family who all glared at me with completely hatred, the press was there as well as some of the public. I knew that if I replied innocent then my sentence would probably be higher than expected._

"_Guilty," I said dully._

_The whole courtroom went up in muffled voices but the judge banged his gavel demanding silence._

"_How does the jury find Mr. Buchanan?"_

_A jury member stood and said, "Guilty on the counts of attempted murder, theft, break and entry and resisting arrest."_

_Agreements rolled in through the courtroom and all I could do was just stare at the judge awaiting my sentence._

"_Jason Buchanan, I sentence you to twelve years at Fox River Penitentiary. Case dismissed."_

_He banged the gavel and immediately two guards came out and took my away. _

* * *

><p>I bolted awake and looked around me. It was dark in the room besides the faint light from the hallway. I just sat back against my bed and sighed, irony sucked.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days in the hospital were boring and slightly interesting at the same time. The bed next to me was taken up by a woman who had broken her hip so she was calling up the nurses every five minutes so I ended up entertaining myself by listening in while pretending to sleep. The man who was on the other side of the room had just come from surgery so the nurses were checking in on him every hour. Tamara came and visited me every day during both morning and evening visitation hours and I began to get use to seeing her. The nurses stopped taken measurements of my pee so that was another relief that I didn't have to worry about missing completely. I was able to stand for a full two minutes on my own before collapsing and I was able to walk a few feet on my own without stumbling. My body started to function properly on its own so they had taken me off the blood bags completely but checked blood count every hour to make sure it was up. Dr. Sair was nodding at my progress and informed me that I was positively be able to leave in three days time.

"Oh that's wonderful Jason!" Tamara exclaimed happily, I had just told her the same news Dr. Sair had told me. She embraced me and I caught a whiff of her sweet perfume. "Everyone will be happy to hear!"

"It is..good," I agreed, I was getting tired of the hospital routine and not to mention that my hair was so dirty that it would be able to stand up on its own if I fashioned it that way.

"Seriously Jason, everyone will be glad." I was starting to get use to hearing my real name and it was an honest refreshment from my prison name.

"Are you alright?"

I looked at Tamara and then nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She didn't look to convinced, "If you're worried about pri-."

"I'm not!" it was the first outburst that I had done in an honest to god long time. The first time I had shouted was of course in prison, it was my third month in and I was mad at one of Teddy's crew members who were trying to get me in their cell. I ended up calling the guy a bastard and to fuck off. In the end the crew member, Hark, and a few others cornered me and slapped me around for a few minutes but didn't do anything sexual as they knew that Teddy wouldn't be too happy.

Tamara looked at me with her intelligent grey eyes and then said, "What is going on Jason?"

I looked away from her and to the guard who looked half asleep. I took in a breath and replied, "You don't need to worry yourself over it."

"If you don't tell me then I have a right."

"Like I said, you don't need to worry yourself over it."

Tamara looked at the ground then back at me. My hand was sandwiched in between both of hers.

"Do you need to change prisons?" Tamara asked, "A transfer?"

"No," I answered firmly.

"A new cell?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why is there shame?"

Her question caught me off guard and I wanted to reply but I couldn't force any words through the lump that grew in my throat.

"How long?" she asked quietly.

I still didn't answer her, three years of my life trapped inside secured in a small box in my head and yet here was Tamara, my girlfriend, seeing straight through the walls. She saw that I didn't want to talk and Tamara respected that which I found myself at a relief for.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she said. Tamara kissed me on the cheek like usual and then left.

Throughout the day, the day nurse came every hour with my meds and checked all my charts. Lunch came and went but I couldn't find myself eating anything. Maybe Tamara was right, even through I hid it all behind words my own body expressed a different statement. I was thinking back and trying to remember who had stabbed me but my head started to pound as I tried to think back. I just sighed and laid back against the pillows and fell into a quiet sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The bus ride to Fox River was tiring and sore. My hands were cuffed in front of me and a chain that was looped around the handle in front of me was locked to the chain on my cuffs. Every prisoner was like this. One man kept cursing the guard and everyone else on the bus every few minutes, another had a cold so we had to listen to his sniffling. There were two guards that were positioned with rifles at the front of the bus and were seated behind bulletproof glass. The bus finally turned into the Fox River parking lot and went into the turn-around. Each guard then got up and started to unlock the chain and force everyone to their feet. <em>

_I stepped outside and felt the nice breeze on the back of my neck and then looked over to see a whole herd of inmates crowded at the fence looking directly at us with hungry eyes. The crowd whooped and hollered at each of us. I did my best to ignore them and headed into the prison. _

* * *

><p>I was suddenly awoken by a crash out in the hallway and the guard raced out to see what had gone wrong. I blinked a few times and then sighed, it was going to a long night.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Today I was heading back to Fox River. Another guard had come to aid the guard who had watched over me for the past week and both placed cuffs on my wrists and ankles. I prayed that Tamara wasn't going to be here as I was led out of the Observation Room but as we turned the corner she was stepping off the elevator. She looked at me and looked like she wanted to say something but I shook my head. Tamara hung her head and took a few steps back as the guards herded me onto the elevator. As the doors were closing I looked to see Tamara raising her head and mouthing, I love you.

Down on the main floor of the hospital I was led towards the transport van that was parked in the waiting area. I could sense people staring and whispering to their kids but I ignored them. Outside the guards unlocked the van and shoved me in then chained me to the bench. The guard climbed and sat with a rifle across his lap. I heard the driver side door close and the van start up, then pull out of the hospital. I was back on my way to Fox River.

* * *

><p>During the trip, it was quiet and I enjoyed the small silence as I really wasn't up for much talking. Once again I was led away in handcuffs in front of my girlfriend for the second time! The guard was silent too which I enjoyed as he didn't try and strike up a conversation or anything. Everytime we stopped I wondered if we were at Fox River yet, but instead the van would continue to drive a few moments later on what seemed like a mile long stretch. I wasn't sure on why I was so anxious to get back to prison to anyone it may sound strange but to me...I was antsy to get back. I fidgeted on the ride and then when the van came to a stop the engine was killed and I knew that I was finally here.<p>

"Let's go Buchanan," the guard said unlocking a chain that connected to the metal rung. He pulled me to my feet and then the door opened. The sudden sunlight blinded me for a few moments but I blinked it out and my eyes adjusted fine. I jumped down from the van and looked to see a whole crowd of prisoners gathered at the fence. As I was led to the entrance of the prison, some of the inmates realized who it was and with wide eyes muttered to their friends. Even the inmates at the exercise corner stopped doing weights long enough to get a glance at me. Some even were shocked that I actually survived and my thoughts were with them, I was shocked myself.

Inside the prison, I was taken directly up to the warden's office. I had only been here once during my first year. I had gotten into a fight with one of Teddy's 'friends' after calling him a bitch. In the end I received three days in the shu and a firm beating from Ted. The guards pulled open the warden's office doors and there he was sitting at his desk writing down in some documents.

"Jason," he said looking up, "Come in."

I was led in and then forced to sit.

"Those won't be necessary," Warden Pope said pointing to my cuffs. The guards only took the cuffs off my wrists but left my ankles still in chains.

"Glad to have you back," he started off, "First of all I would like to inform you that your previous cell, cell 16, has being filled in during your absence."

It has been _what?_ I felt words clog my throat.

"You will be still in Cell Block A but you won't have a cell mate for the time being."

I really wasn't sure of what to say, being alone in a cell. Sure it is in the same block but I mean...not with Ted?

"Your new cell is cell 25. Are there any questions?"

Yes, I thought but I couldn't get anything past my throat and instead just gave a slightest of nods.

"Good," he said, "Secondly, do you know who stabbed you?"

I blinked a few times and tried to recall what had happened.

"I'm not sure," I whispered, "It...happened so fast."

"I understand Jason. If you do remember please, tell me. That will be all."

The guards waiting outside immediately came in and took me away.

I was led down one set of stairs and then down a familiar hallway. A box of my belongings was held between my hands and it kept hitting my legs each time I took a step. I could still hear Warden Pope's words echo in my ear, _Your previous cell, cell 16, has been filled in during your absence._ Filled in? By who? I was stopped at the fenced door and then it beeped open then stopped again at a metal door.

"Jason Buchanan for re-admission from Baywood Hospital."

At first I expected a loud holler and shouts to call out but it was dead silent as if everyone had stopped breathing. I stepping into Cell Block A and looked around, each inmate was pressed up against their cell door staring at me with surprised wide eyes. Some eyes couldn't believe that I was alive while others couldn't believe that I had the nerve to still be breathing. I looked at cell 16 and noticed that Teddy was the most surprised out of every inmate in Cell Block, next to him was a shy looking kid who just gave me a blank look. I was led up onto the catwalk and then some words started to form and slip from inmates' tongues. They whispered my return, how I managed to survive and predictions of what would happen next. Soon the whole Cell Block was back to its regular buzz, but instead of buzzing about enemies, yard time, and plots of attack. They were all buzzing about me. The guards immediately told them to shut up and one shouted over the noise, "Open 23!"

The cell door opened and I was shoved in.

"Lock 23!"

The cell door slammed behind me and I sucked in a breath taking in all the loneliness.


	10. Chapter 10

If I were placed in a cell by myself the first time I arrived at Fox River than I would have thought that Christmas came early. Now placed in a cell by myself with no one after three years of living with a psychopath/sociopath, life had slowed down to a slug slow pace. I had never really had gotten an up close look at the new cellie that Teddy got in my place and honestly I didn't even want to at the moment. I was trying to figure out ways of bribing the guards into letting me go back to cell 16. I know that may sound crazy but can you honestly blame me? I had made up my bed, placed all my personal belongings underneath it and then sat down waiting for something interesting to happen. Nothing so far. I knew that the prison was more quiet than usual, that was because everyone was busy gossiping about me and my arrival back to Fox River as well as ways I could have survived the stabbing. Everyone knew that I was stabbed, some people knew who did it while others have blamed prisoner hitman's paid by someone from the outside...it does happen you know. I changed my position and laid down on the bed, it was like the hospital all over again! Doing nothing but lie around being bored to death. I gave a small sigh.

What seemed like forever turned out to be only two hours and tea time was called. I wondered who would be the first one to come into my new cell, I hope it was Teddy. I waited patiently sitting up on my bed waiting until I sensed someone standing in the entrance to my cell. I looked up ready to and excited to see Teddy when instead Michael Scofield was there. My heart dropped and was replaced with a small ball of anger that gathered speed.

"Hello," Michael said in his usual monotonic voice.

"Hi," I said plainly.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked at him, obviously he wanted something, "What's it to you on how I feel?"

Michael sighed as a ghost of hurt went past his face. Fine, let him be sad no doubt that this was partially his fault anyway. If he would have just let the stupid bolt business go then I wouldn't have been stabbed and maybe still in cell 16, my rightful place.

"I just...want to say sorry," Michael whispered softly, I almost had to lean in to hear him.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, I mean it."

I sat there dumbfounded still unable to comprehend on what I was hearing.

"Um...thanks...?"

Michael was ready to say something when another voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing here Pretty?" the familiar southern drawl made me grin. Michael side stepped and turned to see Teddy enter the cell, his cellmate was still hanging out of the cell.

"I think you should leave," Teddy said, "Before any other...nasty thing happens."

Michael glared at Teddy but left without a word only nodding towards the new inmate that Teddy was placed with. Once knowing that Michael wasn't going to be a bother, Teddy turned back to me and gave me a sickly smile. I found myself grinning even wider realizing how much I've missed it.

"How you doing Maytag?" he asked still smiling.

"Alright," I muttered back then before I stopped myself I added, "See you have a new mate."

Teddy looked back to the shy inmate standing outside of the cell looking at nothing in particular.

"Oh him?" Teddy asked, he gave a short laugh, "Something the boys gave me, to get my spirits back up an all."

The boys, I thought meaning the crew they didn't even give me a chance.

"So what's did you name him?" I asked.

Teddy grinned and replied, " Named him Cherry, the boys helped me pick out the name."

I rolled my eyes I get named after an appliance, this kid gets named after fruit, I wouldn't be surprised if the next guy stuck with Teddy got named after fucking toilet paper.

"Anyway," Teddy said drawing me out of my thoughts, "You don't need to mind him."

I didn't reply not even nod instead my mind started to drift off towards the thoughts of Tamara, I thought about what she was doing and how she was doing. I wondered if she was affected emotionally by seeing be being dragged off by the police once again.

"Maytag?"

I blinked a few times and looked to see Teddy giving me a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Must be the medications…not been feeling so hot for a little while."

Teddy gave a small smile and then said, "No worries, once those meds are out of your system," – he leaned in so that only I was able to hear -, "You and I are going to have a little fun…promise you that."

I nodded making it seem that I was eager, which I somewhat was. I wanted my old life back instead of this new one. I was ready to say something when the guards called out for everyone to go back to their cells.

"See you around," Teddy said.

I nodded and then watched Teddy and his newfound friend leave.


	11. Chapter 11

When you're stuck in a cell with a cell mate you have don't really have much time to think about things unless of course the guy isn't much of a talker. Being in a cell by yourself does get lonesome either way, if you're new or if you have been in prison for a while. I continued to ponder over Tamara, her image was clear inside my head and I felt my body relax a little. I then remembered what I promised her. _I'll keep in touch._ I thought back on what I said and realized that it was going to be déjà vu all over again, how was I suppose to call her when Ted was around? I didn't want him to know about my personal life, never really wanted anyone to know that I had a girlfriend especially in prison. The buzzer broke my thoughts and I got up in time to hear the guards shout for yard. I swallowed realizing that if everyone knew that I was here, then some might even try for round two outside.

"Let's go!" the CO shouted for everyone to move faster. I slowly walked out of my cell and I noticed some heads turning to see if it was really me. I recognized some of the crew and then they whispered to the person in front of them. I looked over my shoulder to see inmates look right back and the inmates in front craning their heads to get a glance too.

"Move out!"

The ground floor moved first and then the second floor slowly moved forward. I ignored some of the whispers as I passed prisoners and guards. We were all lead out the back onto the fenced grounds and then everyone scattered. I automatically walked over to our usual bleacher when I saw Teddy walk in the other direction towards Michael, Sucre and Abruzzi. I changed courses and headed over.

"I think we might be able to work something out," Teddy said to Michael.

"No," Michael replied glaring at him. He then noticed me and nodded. I didn't know what to do in reply so I did nothing. Teddy gave a final glare at Michael and then headed over towards me.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing," Teddy replied smiling, "Don't worry about it."

I took in a deep breath and then said, "Few people missing."

Ted nodded and explained, "Riot started when you were gone, lost about two crew members."

"Only two?" I asked sarcastically.

Teddy turned to me and laughed, "See that you got some rebellion in you since you left."

I gave a short laugh and then looked over to see Cherry staring across the yard. I followed him look to the phones. A small pit of guilt formed in my gut and I said, "Hey T, can I talk to you in private?"

Teddy nodded and shooed the boy away. Cherry much obliged and headed off across the yard.

"What is it?"

I took in a breath and said, "How about getting back….in one cell? I mean, you don't really want to…bunk with him…do you?"

Teddy chuckled and said, "Boy's come in handy a few times, and has been quite obedient."

"But serious? Do you want him as a cell mate?"

Teddy narrowed his eyes and said, "Jealous?"

I tried to answer but nothing came out. I just couldn't tell Teddy that I wanted my old life back, as much as he'd like hearing those words I think he actually like this Cherry kid better.

"Its not about the cell mate Maytag," Teddy explained, "It's about who's on your side and that boy is definitely on our side. We could use him."

Yeah, I thought, as a punching bag probably. But I didn't say that out loud.

"Can't you talk to a guard or something?" I pleaded.

"Be patient Maytag."

With that he walked away to get Cherry and I watched him leave with a small pang of loss in my gut. I turned to see Michael looking over from where he was sitting, the mob boss had left but Sucre was still there. I headed over.

"Hey," I muttered, I couldn't believe that I was doing this. Michael looked up at me in surprise and replied, "Hi."

"Can I sit?"

Michael nodded and moved over about an inch allowing me to sit.

"How you feeling?" Michael asked.

"Fine," I replied shortly, I wasn't in the mood for talking but it was nice to have a small conversation with someone even if that person was partially responsible for getting you stabbed. I turned to Sucre who wasn't really paying much attention to us.

"I don't really blame you," I blurted.

Michael looked at me, "What?"

"For…what happened."

"Um…thanks."

"Well…kind of but I mean not putting full blame on you ah…," – I scratched my head thinking where the hell is this going? Michael too looked a bit confused but then I heard myself say, "Why did you need the bolt anyway?"

This perked Michael up as well as Sucre. Both looked at each other and then Michael answered, "Personal things."

I narrowed my eyes. Michael wasn't much of a fighter (from experience) and he didn't seem much of a person to hold a grudge. That could only mean one possible yet completely stupid thing.

"It isn't for fighting is it?" I asked.

If Michael was panicking on the inside, he was good at being cool on the outside, but I could tell that there was something about what I said was right. Michael was about to answer when I heard a whistle and I turned to see Teddy standing there with Cherry behind him holding the pocket. I got up not daring to look back at Michael and headed towards Teddy.

"What were you doing over there?" he asked, his voice full of suspicion.

So now you're interested in me, I thought but bit back the sentence and said, "Had to tell him who was responsible."

Teddy nodded with satisfaction and then started to walk again. I walked beside Cherry and asked, "So what's your real name?"

He looked at me with his light eyes and I saw complete emptiness. "Seth Hoffner."


	12. Chapter 12

I was lying in my cell completely minding my own business (not like I could do anything else) when my cell door opened and three guards walked in.

"What's going on?" I automatically asked as I saw how intense their expressions were.

"Outside Buchanan!" Bellick commanded angrily. As much as I hated the CO Bellick I obliged without speaking and walked outside with him. Bellick was one of those guards who went around without a care in the world snitching on prisoners and making some money by bets and selling off cells. He was the head of the CO's so we were suppose to give him respect…I don't think that he gets respect from anyone except his mother.

"What's going on?" I asked again. I turned my head to get my answer. CO's were scattered all over the place, bringing out prisoners, ripping up mattresses and throwing personal belongings to the ground.

"Empty your pockets," Bellick ordered.

"What?" I replied dumbly.

"You heard me! Empty pockets now!" I had never heard Bellick so angry before and I wasn't in much of a mood to piss him off even more so I turned out my pockets to show that I was hiding nothing. Bellick grumbled something that I couldn't hear and then poked his head into the cell. The guards were still tearing my stuff up.

"You hiding anything Buchanan?" Bellick asked, this time his voice was low and he was in full command mode. I shook my head, "No."

"Better not be lying."

"Nothing…why is this happening?"

Bellick glared at me as if to accuse me of lying about not having knowledge of what had occurred when I was away. I thought that he'd tell me off but instead he explained, "There was a CO killed during a riot, before he died some sick bastard took his daughters picture that was in his wallet."

"So why do you suspect me?" It was then that I realized that I should have kept my mouth shut. I saw the intensity in Bellick's eyes flare and he stared me down, "What are you stupid Buchanan? You think that since you weren't here you wouldn't be suspected is that it?"

He waited for me to answer but I didn't have anything to say.

"There's nothing here," a CO said coming out of my cell. Bellick gritted his teeth and then grumbled again.

"You got lucky Maytag,"- he spat my name out like venom –, "But remember that you're still a suspect!"

With that he stalked away with five CO's behind him. I watched him go then entered my cell and saw the damage. It looked like a mini-tornado had gone through it. I never realized how much damage that the CO's could do when they were so up and tight about something. I started to pick things up and get everything back in order when I sensed someone behind me. I turned and was shocked to see that it was Seth. He looked pretty much the same, worn out and tired.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied not really sure on why he was here.

"Um…can…can I talk to you for a sec?"

I looked at the torn papers in my hand and then shrugged, "Sure."

Seth took a few steps into my cell and then muttered, "Must be nice."

"What?" I asked.

"To have a cell to yourself."

I blinked a few times and then my brain registered what the kid was saying, "Oh right…yeah. I mean it's alright."

"Do…"- Seth looked around to see if anyone was listening in, no one was there -, "Do you want to trade?"

I almost dropped the book that I was holding. I turned to Seth to see that he was completely serious, usually he would go around with this blank look in his eyes but now I could see that there was something more.

"Trade?" That was all I could manage past my lips. Here was Teddy's new cell mate asking me if I wanted to trade so that I could have my old life back. I wasn't sure whether to be stunned or happy.

"Um…sure," I said, I pulled back realizing that I sounded kind of desperate, "I mean…if that's what you want…"

"Yeah."

I paused for a moment to see whom I could talk to, Bellick was too pissed off, Teddy would probably say no or hold me off on an answer…the warden…possible.

"I'll find someone to talk to," I promised him. I could see a ghost of a hope past Seth's face and then he nodded, "Thanks." Then he left.

After the CO's were done tearing up Cell Block A, we lined up for yard and then was ready to head out when I looked over to see a few inmates crowded around old man Westmoreland's cell. I could see he bent down with his head touching a blanket on the bed but then I realized that it wasn't a blanket but a cat. I looked to see if the cat would move but instead it just remained still; dead. My insides went cold as my brain hit the rewind button and I thought back to when I felt like I was in the exact same position as the cat. I could hear faint whispers from the inmates and the guards then forced them away.

Out in the yard I sat on the bleachers by myself watching inmates pass me by without giving me a side glance. I looked to see that Teddy hadn't even made an effort to come over and Seth thinking of ways to escape Teddy. I was about to leave when Michael came over and sat beside me.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I replied unsure, why was he here?

Michael looked around and then said, "Ever think about working PI?"

PI stood for prison industries. Inmates who worked in PI would do fixer uppers around the prison.

"Sometimes," I muttered thinking that it was partially true, you get out more and do more instead of just sit and lie around.

"How 'bout it?" Michael asked.

I looked up at him incrediously, "Seriously? You can do that?" I then pulled back realizing that I sounded desperate then I immediately thought of Teddy , "Um…no thanks."

Michael eyed me and then said, "I'm going to tell you something that I think you already suspect."

I looked back at Michael and saw in his face that he was serious. There was an escape. A true escape plan, not just ones that prisoners fantasy over and spread rumours. A real escape plan.

"What's that got to do with me?" I asked.

"I want you to come."

I just stared at him unsure of what to say, I knew that it wasn't the medication the hospital gave me making me hallucinate because my system was now clear of all that. I wanted to reply back smartly and say 'Yeah right, and I want to share a cell with you for the rest of my sentence' but from his expression I could tell that Michael was dead serious.

"Why?" I asked, "I already…um sort of forgave you for what happened."

"Because you don't belong here."

I wanted to blurt of a laugh but instead I held it in. I belong here, I thought to myself everyone in this whole yard belongs here no matter how minor their crime might have been.

"What do you say?" Michael asked.

"I need to think," I replied back immediately, it was true this was just too much for me. Michael nodded and then got up then left.

It was only a few minutes after that I realized that Teddy hadn't even come over to shoo Michael away from me. I looked up to see Teddy looking at me with his usual suspicious eyes but he turned away. Prick! All I've done for him and he turns away as if I'm nothing but garbage. I took in a breath and coughed. I blinked suddenly and then opened and closed my mouth a few times. The air for some reason tasted like-smoke. I looked up and to my horror a large smoke cloud billowed from the guard's room. I thought back to what Michael had said, _"Ever thinking about working PI?"_ He truly wanted me to come. It also hit me that this fire was no accident either. It was all linked somehow, the fire and PI. PI, prison industries doing fixer uppers around the prison. PI working in the guards room, working on escape. I walked up to the fence and then looked at the room in complete shock.

"That's only the beginning." I turned around to see Michael coming up from behind me. The same intense look was on his face and in his eyes. He watched as the fire trucks came in to douse the fire.

"Don't think I need to tell you what happened," Michael added side glancing me.

Why was he doing this? I thought he didn't owe me anything. But I just looked on and said, "I'm in."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm in, those two words pretty much haunted me for the rest of yard time which was only about ten minutes more after the fire in the guards room. That was the talk for ten minutes in the yard, no one was sure who started it but it kept everyone distracted until the CO called a times up. I caught another glance from Michael as the inmates trudged back towards the prison. I also caught another suspicious glance from Teddy so I tried hard not to look him in the eye.

Back in the prison it was tea time but I went directly back to my cell and sat on my bed. I'm in. Shut up, I told me conscious. I'm not in, I'll never be in. I thought back to what Michael had said about me working PI with them. For that I'd need to talk to the mob boss who was also a common enemy to guess who - Teddy! I wasn't going to ask Abruzzi if I could join PI in a long shot so I could just ditch the idea of escaping right now! But my mind was still wrapped around it and I could hear Michael's words in my head chime like church bells. No, I can't escape. If I escape then where will I go, what will I do but most of all...how would I elude the police. I wasn't really good at hide-and-seek and I didn't feel like doing it with armed men. I took in a breath and exhaled ready to go speak to Michael when I saw Teddy standing in my doorway. Seth wasn't with him so I instantly knew that this was a private discussion... oh boy.

"Hey Maytag," Teddy smiled.

"Hi."

Teddy entered my cell and sat down beside me, he wrapped his arm around me shoulders and drew me in.

"I couldn't help but notice," Teddy said, "That you and Pretty were having…a talk in the yard today."

"Um…yeah," I replied nervously, where was this going?

"What was it about?"

Should I tell him that I was invited to escape? Does he even know about the escape? Before I was in the hospital and this came up, I would have told Teddy in a heartbeat but then again I wouldn't have to worry about watching my back and being a cell by myself.

"He just wanted to apologize," I lied, wait why was I lying again? I wanted to tell Teddy the truth but instead another lie escaped, "He wanted to say he was sorry for what happened to me."

Teddy bit his lip trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You would tell me the truth now wouldn't you Maytag?"  
>I felt my head bob up and down but my gut dropping to the floor.<p>

"Good, cause you know what happens when you lie."

A beat down, sure I know what happens. I remember that I had at least gotten more than a dozen during my first year in prison.

"Just want to make sure you're alright."

Teddy got up and I thought, was that it? I got up too and was ready to follow when Teddy turned around and said, "Oh, and someone told me that you and Cherry were talking about a cell change…is that correct?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was too busy wondering who had the nerve to eavesdrop on us.

"That's what I thought."

"Well it'd be good right?" I asked quickly not wanting to lose the subject, "I mean, we can get back to the way things were."

Teddy straightened and said, "It will always be the way things were."

I felt myself give a struggled smile and Teddy said, "And one more thing, don't talk to Pretty anymore alright? Now come on, the boys want to see ya."

I walked behind Teddy to the ground floor. The crew was all crowded around the centre of the Cell Block and started catcalling once I stepped down from the last step.

"Good to see ya Maytag," one shouted from the centre. The others then joined in and clapped me on the back as I got closer. I soon found myself surrounded by the crew and I slowly loosened up and began to fit in again. I looked out to see Teddy leaned up against the bars of Christopher Trokey cell. The men slowly dispersed to what they were doing before after they said their welcome backs. I walked up to Teddy and leaned against the bars on the other side of him.

"Hey," Chris started, "Welcome back Maytag, thought that you were dead for sure."

I was about to noda thanks when a whole herd of CO's came stalking through the front entrance and in lead was Bellick. Each CO had a pissed off look on their face as they stalked up to Chris, who was shocked.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

No one answered him and Bellick went into Chris's cell then started to tear up his mattress.

"HEY!" Chris shouted and tried to get at Bellick but immediately two guards were on top of him holding him back. More guards forced Teddy and I back. I could hear more mattress being torn and then everything stopped, it was completely dead silent. Bellick finally came out of Chris's cell with a small piece of paper in his hand, then I realized that the paper was glazed over with plastic protection it was only then I realized that it was actually a picture. Bellick held it up and there was a portrait of a nice young woman smiling at the camera.

"That isn't mine!" Chris cried his face going pale, "I'm serious that isn't mine!"

"Take him away!" Bellick ordered.

Chris shouted a string of curses as more guards helped drag him away. I just watched in shock. I looked over at Teddy who had a calmed look on his face and then I realized who truly had the picture. I was ready to say something when Seth slowly made his way through the crowds towards Ted. Teddy nodded towards him and then headed off to his cell. I looked at Seth and saw that the blankness had come back into his eyes.

"I'll talk to someone," I whispered, "I promise."

Seth didn't answer instead just headed back to cell 16. I then realized that I had just done something incredibly stupid, I made a promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Making promises in prison is probably one of the most dumbest, stupidest and most inconsiderate things you can ever do besides trying to make an enemy. The percentage of promises kept by a prisoner are less than 0.001%. But that was either because the prisoners didn't want to, didn't feel like it, were threatened with death or had simply forgotten and become lazy. But I had devised a plan. I had some money so I knew that I would be able to pay a guard to get me to talk to the warden about switching cells with Seth. So that a) I could get my old life back b) Seth won't give me any more of those creepy empty looks and c) I will be back with Teddy and back to my old life! Don't judge; I just came up with it in less than three minutes. I grabbed a small brown package from underneath my bed containing some twenties, it wasn't a lot but it was all I had. I looked out to see a CO coming down the catwalk making sure that we were all behaving. As he passed my cell, I poked his uniform and slid the rolled twenties his way.

"What do you want con?" he asked dully.

"Need to talk to the warden," I replied.

He examined the roll and said, "Need more."

"Please it's important."

The CO frowned and then sighed, "How much you got there con?"

"Probably eighty at the most."

"Have two more twenties by the end of the month."

I nodded vigorously and he shouted, "Open 25."

My cell door sprung open and I stepped through, cuffs were placed on my wrists in front of me and then I was led away.

I was marched up a flight of stairs and then down a hallway to Warden Pope's office. Once we came to Pope's office, one officer knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The CO opened the door and said, "Sir, Jason Buchanan wants to talk to you, says it's important."

"Let him in," Pope answered.

I was led in and cuffed to the seat then the CO's left.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Warden Pope asked.

"About a cell change."

Warden Pope nodded and said, "Go on."

"I want a cell change with Seth Hoffner."

Warden Pope got up and then flipped through his cabinet until he found Seth's folder.

"Oh yes," he said reading over the folder, "Placed in cell 16." Then realization suddenly hit him and he turned to me.

"You have to have a good reason son," Warden Pope said.

"Seth is new to everything," I explained, "And I've…been um…Teddy's cellmate for three years now."

"And?"

If I didn't have my hands chained to the chair I would probably be rubbing the back of my neck coming up with some pathetic excuse as to why Seth and I should swap cells. I knew I couldn't use the excuse because I want my old life back of being more than Teddy's cellmate.

"My cell is empty and I think that Seth would much more appreciate being placed in an empty cell than one with a serial rapist."

"And you want to have a serial rapist as a cellmate?"

Okay yeah, it didn't quite sound as good as it was in my mind.

"All I know is that Seth isn't going to survive much longer in that cell," I said, "You of all people should know that."

Warden Pope looked like he was trying to find something to say to me but instead he hung his head and peaked once more at Seth's file.

"Perhaps," Warden Pope said slowly, "Perhaps I can find a solution to all this."

I let out a breath of relief and then said, "Thanks."

Warden Pope nodded and then called in the guards to take me back to my cell.

Once returned to my cell I tried not to be too excited about going back to Teddy's. I think that I made a very clear point at I wanted to go back, my old life to be restored once more. I looked through the bars of my cell and saw nothing out of the ordinary. So I just laid back on my bed and waited.

It was tea time and I stood as my cell door slide open. I walked out and looked around to see other prisoners slowly trudge out of their own cells. Then three CO's walked over to Teddy's cell and walked in while another went to take Seth away from Teddy. I leaned up against the catwalk railing and could feel the excitement build up in my chest. I didn't realize that it would only take not even an hour for me to get back with Teddy, I should have done this when I got here!

"Hey."

I turned to see Michael, "Hi."

He handed me something and I looked down to see that it was a card. A PI card.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"You're on the team."

I looked up and then said, "You're alright Scofield."

He chuckled and replied, "I suppose."

Just then Seth came out of cell 16 with a box filled with his personal belongings and sheets were terribly folded on top.

"What this?" Michael asked.

I tried to answer him but nothing came out. I wondered why the guards didn't come and get me to gather my belongings. Then it hit me, I wasn't going to become Teddy's cellmate, I was going to become Seth's cellmate.


	15. Chapter 15

So things didn't quite turn out like I wanted them too. I looked at Seth as he slowly unpacked his things.

"Which one is yours?" he asked in his shallow voice looking at the bunk.

"Bottom," I replied monotonically.

I know that it was kinda rude just to all of a sudden be short with him. But this really wasn't how I planned it to go, so yes you could say that I was a little pissed off. Seth didn't own a lot of things so it didn't take him too long to unpack from the box. He shoved it under the bunk and then climbed onto the top uneasily.

"You're a little uneasy," Seth stated.

Hearing him speak made me jump slightly and I turned to him, "What?"

"You're a little uneasy," Seth said again.

"Yeah well…just didn't go as I had planned," I replied dully.

Seth raised his eyebrow, "You wanted to be back with…him?"

I shook my head; I didn't want to talk about it right at the moment especially with someone who didn't understand. Teatime came to a close and it would be about a two hour wait until PI started. I was wondering if Warden Pope had gotten the wrong end of my message to him. I still couldn't believe that I was Seth's cellmate. I never wanted it to happen. I looked through my bars and couldn't quite see Teddy's cell only the very top if I was lucky. I sighed and then sat on the bottom bunk waiting for the guards to call PI.

I was reading a book when PI was called. I got up and turned to see Seth asleep so I ignored him and headed out as my cell door opened. I stepped onto the catwalk and showed the guard my PI card; he nodded and led me down the steps to the line. It was then that I noticed Teddy was in line too. I wasn't sure whether I should have been grateful or completely shocked mixed with a slight fear. I continued to walk and tried to walk past Teddy without letting him see me but of course that would never happen in a million trillion years. He turned his head and gave me a neutral stare but didn't actually say anything. It was hard to figure out whether he was mad, happy or completely furious with me. But after I took away his newest cellmate, I'm sure that it was completely furious he was just really good at hiding it.

Once all lined up we were led outside and into another fenced off area and split up into groups. In my group was Michael (no surprise), Sucre (he was Michael's cellmate after all and obviously in on the whole plan), Abruzzi (he was the head of PI so basically it was he was in or Michael had no chance in hell of getting onto PI). Also there was Lincoln (what?), Charles Westmoreland (wasn't quite sure about his place here) and Teddy (crap). Then there was me a completely asshole with three stab scars. It was a small group and I was somewhat glad but I couldn't just completely ignore my gut feeling that the worst was yet to come.

We were all led to the burnt guard's room and the smell was still quite strong. I blinked a few times as a cloud of dusty char spread around me everywhere I stepped.

"I want this place nice when you're finished," Bellick commanded, "Ya here?"

"Sure boss," Lincoln said in his husky voice.

Bellick walked over to the wheelbarrow filled with tools.

"See these tools cons?" he asked, "These have been measured and recorded. These tools will be measured everyday after your PI shift, any of these tools not matching their correct measurement; it is the shu for two months. For each of you, got it?"

Everyone nodded and Bellick left. We all then turned to Michael who eyes were on the dead centre mark of the floor.

"We dig a hole about 4 by 4," Michael explained, "Then home free after that."

"Excuse me," Teddy said raising his hand halfway up in the air, "What is he doing here?" He pointed his finger at me and everyone turned. I felt like making a beeline out quickly but Michael immediately came to my defense.

"He is with us," Michael said stepping between Teddy and I, "if you have a problem with that, the door is always open."

I didn't need to be psychic to know that everyone in the room wanted Teddy off the escape plan but he didn't say anything, instead just raised his hands in defense. I couldn't help but notice a quick dark glare being sent my way by Teddy and I felt a sudden rush of coldness and immediately bent my head. Michael placed a blanket over top of the floor and I walked over to the wheelbarrow and got myself a sledgehammer. I walked back over and then looked at Michael waiting for the signal to start pounding. Michael nodded and Lincoln was the first to raise his hammer and bring it crashing onto the floor. I was sure that the CO's would have heard that but no one came barging through the door so I figured we were safe. I took in a breath and then brought my own hammer down onto the ground. The small vibration went through me but I shook it off. No turning back now.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: _So yeah here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and just in case you didn't know Breakout Kings officially has a second season on the way. Also the forth season of Torchwood is coming out called Miracle Days so yeah I am excited for that too. Anyway hope you like and sorry for the long wait._

* * *

><p>The work was slow and dull but the thought that it was actually an escape route made the whole thing a bit more interesting. I concentrated on cracking the ground or doing some actual work on the guards room like stripping the chared walls. I could feel Teddy's eyes on my back and I did my best to ignore him, which trust me was sort of hard to do. Like I mentioned before, I wasn't totally sure whether he wanted me on the escape or not. I wasn't even sure if I wanted myself on the escape or not! PI slowly came to a close and we were all lined up against the wall while the tools were measured. Once the CO with the tape measure nodded for an 'all clear' Bellick grunted and finally allowed each of us to leave.<p>

Outside I looked to see a line had already formed at the chain link fence and I joined in. I watched as Lincoln on the other hand was taken away from the line and headed off into a different direction. Lincoln Burrows...the name was somewhat familiar and then it suddenly dawned on me. Lincoln was a Death Row inmate. I silently cursed myself for forgetting that, how could anyone forget that? When Lincoln had first come to Fox River I was new to the whole place myself and I had always found myself interested in why the man was on death row. It was actually from some of Teddy's friends who told me that Lincoln was accused and found guilty of killing the vice president's brother.

Once everyone was accounted for we marched forward and inside the prison. As I walked forward I made the daring move to look behind me and saw that Teddy was only two inmates away from me. Behind me was Michael and behind him was Sucre.

"So you want to ask why Lincoln is on or do you need me to guess?" I asked.

"Personal connection," Michael replied.

"Family personal?"

I glanced back to see Michael raise an eyebrow.

"Just because I was Teddy's cellmate doesn't mean I had lost my brain cells either."

Michael chuckled and noted, "I can tell."

I even gave a small hiccup of a laugh myself but then immediately stopped. Why was I laughing about this? Was it because it was true or because I felt the need to laugh at something. Okay, so if you have never been on a shit load of meds before then you probably don't know the feeling. If you do, you know what I am talking about. I would sometimes get the need to laugh or just grin at nothing in particular. I knew that it was the pills talking but it sort of felt good. Not in a high way but in a way that it was just good to get emotions I had never used before out in the open for people to see and me not giving a damn.

"He's my brother," Michael explained.

An impact of shock rushed through me. Brother? Lincoln Burrows was Micahel Scofield's brother? I tried to wrap my mind around it, they didn't look anything alike and they both had different last names. Well I suppose that is what can sometimes happen with family from marriage and such but I mean they really looked nothing alike except the fact that they both had clean shaven heads. Before I could answer a CO came out and shouted, "Buchanan!"

I turned to see him motion me over. I quickly got out of line and walked up to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have a visitor."

He placed handcuffs on me before I could protest and lead me to the visitors room.

In the visitor's room round tables were dotted on the ground and five private rooms for conjugals were lined up against the wall. As I was lead through the array of doors. I wondered who was my visitor. I had no lawyer as I had no case of course, my family would probably never visit me in a million years and Tamara...dammit! I looked around to see that there were a few people out visiting families but I didn't pay any attention to them. No, I was more worried about the possibility of Tamara being here which of course was very high. The cuffs came off and the fence door swung open for me to walk through into the main room. I had never actually been in the visitor's room of course so I found myself looking around a bit. It was bland and basic like the rest of the prison. I immediately spotted Tamara who was sitting at the back waiting for me to come over and sit down.

"Hey Jason," she smiled, "How are you feeling?"

I replied with something intelligent like, "Uh...what are you doing here?"

Tamara sighed and said, "I have come with some good news Jason."

I sat up straight and I looked at her, "What good news?"

"The Warden and I have made plans for you to change prisons."

I felt the room go twenty degrees colder. I felt my mind shut down and started to feel light headed.

"Jason?" Tamara asked, "Guard!"

I didn't actually here her, her words were jumbled up and sounded like gargles more than actual words. I didn't even hear the guards rush towards me as I felt myself fall to the side. I turned to see Tamara rush over and catch my before my head bounced on the side of the bench. She screamed something at the guards and more CO's entered, taking prisoners and pushing them back as they too shouted. Families who looked at me with horrified looks as if I had grown extra arms and legs.

I then could feel my whole body grow cold and a shiver ran up my spine as my body gave a violent jerk and then another. Tamara tried to help me up but my arm wretched itself out of her grip and jerked on its own as the rest of my body. Darkness zoomed over my eyes for moments as my eyelids flickered and everything was like one of those old school picture films. Scenes of what was going on flashed and flickered at top speed.

Tamara was held back by one of the guards while two others came up to me with Dr. Sara Tencredi who looked at me in horror too. Something warm ran down the corner of my mouth and I prayed that it wasn't blood. I could see guards and Dr. Tencredi all circling around me giving me enough space but I wasn't sure what was going on. Finally just as fast as it came, it stopped and I laid on the floor gasping. A guard came up to me and gently placed a blanket over my freezing body and Dr. Tencredi knelt beside me.

"Jason," she whispered. "Jason can you hear me?"

Her voice was distance and gargled like Tamara's was.

"Jason."

_Go_, I thought, _just leave me alone to die in misery._

But of course nothing like that happened as I felt my body being lifted and gently placed on something. Then I all together blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

I bolted awake and found myself covered head to toe in a thin layer of sweat. My chest heaved every time I breathed and I looked around myself. White walls, injured inmates laying still on the stretchers. The nasty smell of bleach. Infirmary. I flopped back onto my pillow and looked up at the white ceiling. I tried to recall what had happened to me but nothing came. I looked around to see the whole place nice and quiet. Very few inmates were waiting on the chairs outside to be checked upon and there wasn't a lot of bustling like usual.

"Jason?"

The voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Sara standing at my bedside. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her eyes filled with concern as she looked down at me.

"Hi," I muttered.

"How are you feeling?" her voice was no longer distant and gargled. Instead it was nice and clear.

I shrugged. "Alright."

"Any pain?"

I shook my head. "Just numb."

"Where?" she asked.

"Back."

"Anywhere else?"

I shook my head. She came closer and placed on some latex gloves.

"Just going to do a quick check-up," she explained. "After that you can go."

I nodded as she unwrapped her stethoscope from her neck and placed it against my back. I took in deep breaths at her command and then exhaled. She then shone a light in my eyes, checked my ears and finally my mouth.

"Have you ever had seizures?" Sara asked.

Seizure? Was that what it was? I thought and then thought back before shaking my head. Sara grabbed a nearby chair and then asked, "Have you ever heard of Psychogenic Non-Epileptic Seizures?"

I blinked a few times before saying. "What?"

"It's when a person has a resembled epilepsy seizure but without the actual characteristics of electrical discharges associated with epilepsy."

I waited for her to continue while processing what she was saying.

"PNES are more psychological in origin and can be thought of similar to conversion disorder."

My mind was still drawing a blank at what Sara was saying until I realized that what she was saying was true.

"I have what?" I exclaimed.

"It's common in males of your age," Sara tried to reassure but I could tell that she wasn't so sure of what she was saying either. "Luckily on your part you don't have epilepsy like some other people would have with this disorder."

I tried to gather my thoughts. This could not be happening, I had never in my life had a seizure or being deemed having Psychogenic Non-Epileptic Seizures. This was completely insane!

"There is treatment," Sara said.

"What is it?"

"It's...psychological treatment as well as possible anti-convulsive pills."

"No," I heard myself say, "No pills and definitely no treatment."

"Jason," Sara said trying to reason with me. "Both are necessary in order to try and avoid what happened to you back in the visitor's room."

"That was...," I tried to think of something smart and medical to say to Sara but instead she just watched me as I continued to stumble over words to say for one full minute.

"Jason," said Sara gently, "You have to get psychological treatment, we can forgo the pills if you are so persistent but you need the treatment."

"Why?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"No," Sara agreed, "You are not mad but there might be others out there who are who effected your life in some sort of way."

I was ready to say no but immediately my brain stopped my words in their tracks and slowly back- tracked. There was of course only one person who was a complete mad man in my life. I looked at Sara who gazed back at me with sympathy as she knew I didn't want to do it but we both knew that the Warden was probably underway grabbing the nearest psychologist for me. I ran my hand threw my hair as my own brain was trying to comprehend on what was going on.

"You're going to stay here for tonight," Sara explained. "Then tomorrow you will go back about your day as usual."

"Great," I replied sarcastically. " Usual except for the one stop to the whack shack."

Sara chuckled. "You're not crazy Jason, that's the last place I'd put you or anyone in that matter."

I gave a weak smile and then laid back in bed as Sara got up to leave. But as I laid there I couldn't help but wonder what happens now?


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I was taken from the infirmary after breakfast. My hands were cuffed in front of me and I was led through the small maze of hallways until we came to the hallway that led to Cell Block A. But instead of going straight, both guards forced me into a small empty room. I struggled against them but they had double the strength against me so it was really no contest.

"Easy fellas," a southern accent cooed.

I could feel my heart race as I immediately knew whom it was. I turned around and there to no surprise was Teddy standing with his hands in his pockets. Behind him were two other crew members who kept giving me nasty looks.

"Ten minutes," Teddy said slipping some money into the guard's pocket. The guards left without a word and locked the door behind them. I was ready to fight if need be but then I realized that the CO's didn't take off my handcuffs so I was screwed.

"So we have _a lot_ to talk about don't we?" Teddy asked coming up to me.

"Um…about what?" I asked dumbly.

Teddy stopped about half an inch in front of me and whispered, "I think you know what Maytag."

I swallowed and tried to meet his gaze but I couldn't and immediately bowed my head. Part of me wanted to obey Teddy for the rest of my sentence while the other part of me wanted to punch Teddy so hard that he'd go cross eyed for the next two months.

"So," Teddy said putting his hand on the back of my neck. "What do you want to talk about first?"

"I don't really think there's anything to talk about Ted," I said mentally thinking about how stupid I was for still playing dumb. Teddy grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me against the wall. I cried out in pain but my cries were ignored as the two men who were standing behind Teddy came up and grabbed each arm holding me steady against the wall.

"One last chance," Teddy growled. "After that you're mine for the next…six minutes."

I took in a shaky breath I didn't want to talk to him about anything honestly. I didn't want to tell him about the seizures, Seth, the psychological treatment that I now have to be forced to attend. The possible pills and god forbid Tamara. In fact, none of my life was his business! I knew that Teddy was going to lose patience so I muttered, "It wasn't my fault."

Then suddenly I was spun around as Teddy walked up to me.

"Fault for what?" he asked.

"I didn't ask for Seth to be placed in my cell."

Teddy smiled. "I'm not talking about him."

I wanted to ask what then I realized what he was talking about. Escape.

"He thought that he had to owe me," I explained. "He felt…sorry for what had happened to me."

"And you believed him?" Teddy asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't want you talking, walking or going anywhere near Pretty ya hear?" Teddy warned.

I nodded. "Yes."

He nodded for the two men to let me go and then Teddy leaned in. "Give us five." The two men grinned like idiots and then knocked on the door. The guards on the other side opened it and allowed the two men out before closing and locking it again. My hands were still cuffed so I knew that I was defenseless against whatever Teddy had in store.

"I could sense some jealousy out of you," Teddy grinned. "Never knew that you had it."

I still didn't answer him. My mind was too busy trying to think of a way to get out. I could feel his breath in my face and then said, "I know what you want Maytag."

I still didn't reply.

"You want you're normal life back right?"

I raised my head and gave a small nod. Teddy leaned in and then pressed his lips against mine. Immediately I could feel my heart pick up pace and then Teddy drew back, he smirked at my possibly ridiculous expression.

"Let's take it one step at a time Maytag," he whispered and then knocked on the door to be let out. I still felt a little woozy from the kiss.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Teddy asked looking at me.

I shook my head and Teddy wrapped his arm around me then led me out.

Outside I was taken away by the guards and walked back to Cell Block A. I could still hear the snickers from the two crew members Teddy had with him and then a few mutters but couldn't make them out. Back in my cell I immediately collapsed onto my bed ignoring Seth's questions. I closed my eyes and began to think of what had just happened. The threat, or at least it sounded like a threat, of not seeing Michael or being near him anymore, I don't think that Teddy cared about Seth anymore and then the kiss. It had been about a month since I had been in the hospital and now Teddy wants to start going back to normal. I could remember Teddy's horrified face looking down at me when I was first stab then his cool familiar look when I had returned.

"Maytag?"

I turned to see Seth standing behind me; he was looking at me with some concern. It was then that I realized Seth didn't know my real name so I decided to leave it.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Am I okay? Probably not. Teddy wanted to start back at square one when I just wanted to take off from where we had left off.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: _Sorry for the late update, my city had lost power for a whole day and so of course I couldn't use the computer. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>The next day a whole new group of inmates came through Cell Block A and like usual, whoops and catcalls were shouted right at them. Seth was leaned up against the wall near the cell door peering out but I was sitting on my cot not really giving a damn. From what was going on, there was a really mouthy inmate who wouldn't and probably couldn't for the life of him shut up. I got up and leaned against the bunk post.<p>

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked Seth.

Seth tore his eyes from the inmates below and looked at me. " I use to."

"What happened?"

"She moved away from the city, so we sort of fell apart from there."

I nodded and then asked, "Suppose that you and her were still together and you were sent to prison."

Seth shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure I guess that we could try and work things out."

"How many years do you have?"

"Two."

I bit my lip and then asked; "What if you told her that you didn't want her to visit you for the two years you are in prison?"

Seth looked at me like I was crazy. I even found myself crazy! Why was I asking him? Was it simply because he was here?

"Why are you asking me that?"

"How about twelve years?"

"Twelve years?" Seth asked. "For not seeing you in prison?"

I nodded and Seth's eyes grew wide.

"I'd go nuts," he muttered, "yeah I wouldn't be able to do that."

"What if it was just to protect someone?"

"Like your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"From what?"

I was about to answer but then I held back. What was I protecting Tamara from? Prison and the crooked guards, but most of all Teddy. I held in my reply and noticed that Seth realized the reasons behind every single question.

"Is it worth it?" Seth asked.

I looked up. "What?"

"Telling her to keep back for twelve years."

"I'm suppose to call or _was_ suppose every Friday to tell her that I was fine."

"And how's that going?"

I could sense the sarcasm in Seth's voice and snorted. "Not so well."

We both chuckled lightly and then the cell next to us opened. We pressed our bodies up against the cell to see who it was. It was the inmate who couldn't stop talking. He cussed the guards and then continued to talk until some inmates told him to can it.

During yard time the young inmate who I later learned was David Apolskis was going around trying to make 'friends' and failing miserably. I watched as Teddy went up to the inmate and sat beside him on the bleachers.

"Hey."

I turned my head to see Michael lean up against the fence to my left. We both watched as Teddy placed his hand on the young inmate's knee. Immediately David jumped up and then shouted something at Teddy whom just gawked back in shock at the inmate. Teddy then tried to calm the boy down but instead he stormed off.

"So I heard about the seizure," Michael said watching David disappear into the crowd of prisoners.

"Yeah," I replied watching Teddy merge back with his alliance.

"We still are working on the hole we have it about two inches deep now."

"Wow," I said mildly impressed. There was a small silence between Michael and I then I said, "What if you were offered psychological treatment? What would you do?"

Michael raised an eyebrow to the question and then paused. "I suppose that I would take it depending on the type of situation I was in."

"What if that situation involved a certain person?"

Michael looked out into the full yard of inmates. "Do I need to ask which?"

I followed his gaze. "It's part of this Psychogenetic Non-Epileptic Seizure treatment thing."

"Is it necessary?"

"Yeah."

There was another uncomfortable silence between us. Then I saw Teddy's head turn towards me.

"Uh…I got to go," I said quickly getting to my feet.

"What?"

"I have to go," I replied walking quickly away from Michael. "Also I don't want to be on PI any more."


	20. Chapter 20

It was a few minutes until PI was to be called. I was sitting in my cell of course along with Seth who was reading. I was thinking about my conversation with Michael. I was actually quite nervous of what would happen. Teddy did see me talking to Michael I could think up something but Teddy had this uncanny ability of detecting when someone is lying and finding out the truth one way or another. I ran my hand over my face thinking of what I should do.

"Hey Maytag?" Seth asked.

I looked up at the young inmate and nodded. "What?"

He handed me a folded up piece of paper, I wondered what it was as I sat up and took them. I took off the paper clip that held whatever was inside and then sucked in a quick breath that caught me by surprise.

Inside was a photo. In the picture was Tamara, my brother Chris and I all standing in front of a university. My hair was flat on my head instead of the way it is now or how Teddy wanted it to be, up in a mohawk like style.

I remembered that day clearly, Chris had received a scholarship to study human behaviour and that was the day Tamara and I dropped him off. We had hailed down a bypassing woman to take the picture. I couldn't help but grin slightly at the picture/

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"It fell out of your box when you were taking some things out," Seth replied. "I found it today in gap between the wall and the sink."

I blinked and couldn't believe that I hadn't realized that they were missing.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I laid on my bed and looked at the picture and gave a small sigh. Then I realized that something was wrong.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"What?"

I got up off my bed fast and I went over to the sink.

"Where are the other photos?" I quickly looked all over then looked back at Seth accusingly.

"I don't have them," Seth said, and he lifted his mattress, sheets and pillows to prove it. I ran my hand through my hair and then stopped realizing something.

I didn't make any eye contact with my new cellmate but I could feel his dark eyes on my back as I unpacked what I had. Inside the small box were my clothes, toiletries and a bible. On top was the sheets and woolen blanket. In a brown bag in the box were my own personal items that I allowed to have after they went through major examination from the guards and the warden himself. Just as I was about to take out the brown bag, a hand flew down and grabbed my wrist. I jumped slightly and turned to see my new cell mate give me a grin.

"_Whats ya got there boy?" he asked menacingly._

_I tried to speak but nothing came out. With his other hand he took the brown bag from me and opened it. He turned and dumped the contents onto his bed. It was nothing but pictures. Picture of Tamara, some family members and myself. I tried to take the picture from him but he pushed me back against the wall and whispered, "Now now boy, see here I'm in charge so whatever it is yous hiding…best hand it over."_

_I hung my head in quick defeat knowing that Teddy had greater advantage over me. _

"_What was that?" he asked leaning in._

"_Nothing else," I muttered._

_Teddy smiled and then looked at the pictures. He whistled at Tamara and I felt like punching him in the gut. He turned so that I could see the picture. It was of Tamara and I on a waterfront._

"_She yours?" Teddy asked grinning even wider._

_I quickly made something up, I didn't want this scumbag to know that I had a girlfriend on the outside._

"_She's my cousin's wife," I answered._

_Teddy grinned and took his time going over each picture that I had. He then placed the pictures under his mattress and I protested. Teddy then turned to me and said, "For insurance."_

"_Wha…"_

_Teddy leaned in closer so that I could smell his stale breath._

"_You do as I say and you'll be able to get them back."_

"Teddy," I whispered and then looked out and saw Teddy standing at his cell door too. In his hand were the rest of the photos. He saw me looking and then held them up so that I could see them. I could hear Teddy's voice echo in my head, _for insurance._ Insurance I thought. I do as he says and then I can get them back.

* * *

><p>Everyone was called for PI and I got in line behind Sucre. We then split up into groups once outside and Abruzzi's group all headed for the guard's room. We grabbed our tools and some other items that we needed before heading in. As we walked in Michael took a crowbar and brought it down on Teddy's leg. Teddy let out a cry in pain as he crashed to the ground. I flinched but didn't move.<p>

"I want you to leave the boy alone," Michael demanded as he watched Teddy clench his leg in pain.

"I think you're forgetting who hold the cards Pretty," Teddy growled through his teeth.

"I do," Michael replied, "I'm in charge, if you want to call the CO's go right ahead but keep this in mind. You want out of here as much as any of us do."

Teddy gritted his teeth and then looked at the ground in defeat. I was amazed and looked at Michael who grabbed a sledgehammer and passed it to me. He gave me a look as if to say, _anything you want to add._ I sometimes found myself fathom over how Michael knew these types of things. But I didn't do anything and Michael turned back to Teddy.

"Do we have an understanding?"

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Teddy said, "We do."

* * *

><p>Out in the yard Teddy limped along the grounds and I quickly walked up to him.<p>

"Hey um…Teddy?" I asked coming to his side. Teddy stopped and turned to me.

"I was wondering if I could have the rest of my pictures back."

Teddy narrowed in on me and then said, "I don't know what you're talking about boy."

He shoved me aside and continued to limp away but I wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"The pictures you took from me when I got here."

That made him stop. Some inmates who were in range of my voice turned to see me, that included Tweener, Sucre, C-note, Abruzzi and of course Michael. Teddy turned and then took out of his pocket.

"You mean these?"

He held up the rest of the pictures for the other inmates to see. Teddy limped forward towards me. I fought the urge to run as my courage dwindled into nothing. Teddy had a menacing look on his face as he came towards me and he leaned in and whispered, "You still haven't done what I said."

"And that would be?" I demanded. Teddy raised an eyebrow at my tone and I realized that it was the very first time I raised my voice to Teddy. Instead of striking me like he usually would if I toed out of line, Teddy smirked and walked off with his alliance circling him.

Now that the 'fun' as some inmates might refer it to was over, they slowly departed leaving me rooted to the spot. Michael came up to me.

"Ja-."

"I don't need your help!" I snapped at him and stormed off angrily.


	21. Chapter 21

Yard time was called up and I continued to sulk in my own misery. My mind was slowing down finally getting back to its normal pace but I was still furious, furious at Teddy, his stupid alliance but most of all Michael. If he would just leave me alone, get me off the stupid 'escape' team then everything will be alright. I can have my old life back and think no more of the man. But I exhaled a heavy sigh. Michael would never drop me from the team, I knew that he felt obliged to keep me on until the end. But the only thing is – I didn't want to be kept on.

Back in Cell Block A, I leaned against the cell wall thinking of nothing except the picture hidden underneath my pillow. Seth had a meeting with a visitor so my cell was empty once again. I got to my feet and then slipped my hand underneath the pillow and then took out the picture. I smiled down at Tamara, her eyes sparkled and her teeth were gleaming. I looked over to myself and saw that I was managing a smile while my brother Chris was grinning ear to ear.

"Open 25!"

The cell door slide open smoothly and I quickly stuffed the picture back under my pillow before the CO and Seth returned. As soon as Seth entered my jaw literally dropped.

His right eye was bruised, a small blood smear across his right cheek meant that he was only given a few seconds to clean up. His clothes were speckled lightly with what looked like blood and his hair was standing in all different directions. Seth didn't look at me as he passed and then hopped onto his bed then laid with his back to me.

"Close 25!"

I didn't hear the cell door close as I was concentrated on Seth.

"What happened?" I asked.

Seth mumbled something like go away but I didn't hear it. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned only slightly so that I saw his bruised eye.

"What?" he snapped.

"Who did this to you?"

Seth's response was turning his back to me again. I sighed and said, "Let's see."

Seth shook his head but I repeated it and he finally gave in. I watched Seth climb down from his cot and found myself thinking how on earth did a weak kid like him find himself in a hard max prison like this. I looked at Seth and noticed that there were neat fold creases so not only did he have a five second clean up but also new clothes to hide the evidence. I gently took his chin and he immediately flinched as if I had struck him instead.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I promised. I felt Seth relax but only barely as I lifted his head and saw more bruise marks that I didn't notice earlier. He had a small cut on his cheek, which is probably where the blood had come from, as well as a scratch on his neck.

"Anywhere else?" I asked.

Seth rolled up the long sleeves on his shirt revealing more cuts and bruises. I almost felt sick as I examined them.

"Nothing deep," I explained. "You don't need any stitches which is good."

"How do you know all this?" Seth asked.

"You pick up a few things in prison."

I continued to examine Seth's arms then asked, "That it?"

He immediately looked at the ground and then slowly shook his head.

"Something else happened," I guessed. "What?"

"Let's just leave it," Seth sighed. "It's nothing important."

"What happened?"

Seth didn't answer me, instead he gave me a look as if to say _do you really need to ask that?_

I felt like vomiting, I leaned against the bars and then whispered, "You need out of here."

Seth didn't answer again and instead jumped onto the top bunk and laid there motionless. I turned and then looked out. The guards making their daily patrols and then the buzzer rang. I strained to see how it was then felt my insides go cold. Teddy strolled up to his cell as if he owned the whole prison. He turned and saw me through the bars. I thought that Teddy would call out something but he said nothing as he continued to his cell.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: _Reason for two updates is that I'll be away from Monday to Thursday helping out at a Junior Arts Camp. So yeah no updates for those four days but as soon as I get back, I'll put another one up. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day I sat in my cell thinking of what to do next, Seth still hadn't moved from his spot and I was beginning to worry. Tea time was then called and I got up quickly.<p>

"Seth," I said giving him a small prod. To my relief he turned over and looked at me. "Line up."

He got off the bunk and dropped to the ground unsteadily. I raised my hands to help but he shook me off and walked onto the yellow line. Once everyone was accounted for tea time officially began and Seth went back into the cell. As for me, I went to make an old house call. I walked along the catwalk, down the steps and towards cell 16. Teddy was leaned up against the entranceway to his cell watching every step I took. I must have given off some sort of _I'm pissed off_ signal because immediately some of Teddy's alliance drew in with their hands in the pockets, no doubt hiding shanks. But I wasn't going to let that scare me off.

"We need to talk," I said firmly coming up to Teddy.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do we now?"

"Yeah we do."

Teddy smiled and asked, "About what? You still ain't getting those picture Ma-."

"I'm not talking about the damn pictures."

Teddy stood to his full height and warned, "You watch your mouth boy."

"I know what you did to Seth."

Teddy laughed and said, "You're making this about him?"

"You don't ever touch him."

Teddy took a few steps towards me until we were about an inch apart. The inmates around us started to gather and Teddy's alliance started to get antsy.

"If Cherry wants to talk then he can come down here and defend for himself," Teddy said. "CH-"

"No," I gave Teddy a shove and he staggered backwards in utter surprise. At first I didn't realize it but then when I did I was almost as shocked as Teddy was. "This it between you and me," I finished.

Teddy's alliance immediately drew in around Teddy but he pushed them back and whispered, "You don't want to start a fight with me son, especially after our three years together."

Teddy straightened and said, "Something must be wrong with your head Maytag, you never acted out like this before. Hospital or…Tamara must have done something to your brain."

I didn't answer at first. My mind was replaying Teddy saying Tamara's name. I wondered how he had figured out and I must have looked like a damn fool because Teddy grinned at my expression.

"That's right," he said leaning in so that only I can hear him. "I know all about your little – girlfriend."

"We're no longer together," I whispered back although I must have been desperate for Teddy to believe it as he grinned.

"That's not what she said."

My whole body went cold. "What did you-."

"Oh don't blame me Maytag, blame Cherry he's the one who called her."

I frowned. "How did you…"

"Get her number?" Teddy finished then drew out one of the pictures. It was a picture of Tamara and I standing on a waterfront with a boat speeding by. Teddy flipped it around and there was Tamara's number right on the back. I realized that I had put it there so that I wouldn't forget to call her. Don't you just hate irony?

"So anyway," Teddy said stuffing the photo in his pocket. "The personal call Cherry made to your little girlfriend. I figured that his voice was close enough to yours. Anyway he was of course very stubborn, not wanting to do it an all. But after some…persuasion he sang into that phone like a bird."

Teddy's alliance laughed like morons and I turned to see Seth out on the catwalk giving me an apologetic look.

"So you see Maytag," Teddy came up to me and draped his arm around my neck. "You can't even trust the people you thought you could can you?"

WHAM! It was only a few seconds it took for my fist to connect with Teddy's face and the next few minutes to figure out what I had just done. Teddy staggered back immediately cupping both hands to his nose as blood flew freely. I didn't wait around to see what would happen next as I dashed through the small wall of inmates and to my cell. The guards immediately burst through the fence gate breaking up the inmates and rushing Teddy to the infirmary. I witnessed this all from the comfort of my cell. Seth gave me a look that was a cross between 'holy shit and you rock'. I understood the 'holy shit' look but the 'you rock' look just didn't get to me at all.

Tea time came to a close and I had squished myself between the bunk and the toilet. Seth came in and then knelt beside me.

"That…was something," he finally said.

I nodded. "You're telling me."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us.

"I'm sorry for the call," Seth whispered ashamed.

I shook my head and replied, "Don't. It wasn't your fault."

We didn't get into it, we had just left it there. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the metal bar thinking of the events that will follow.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: _The scene where C-note joins the team is slightly altered. _

* * *

><p>I will admit being scared to go out now since I had landed one on Teddy. I was even more scared of Teddy's actions than his alliances', but I couldn't ignore the call of PI. Seth gave me sympathetic look as I stood waiting for my cell door to glide open. I stepped out and the prison went in muttered whispers, behind me was Michael who walked towards me in his cool fashion.<p>

"Heard you took a swing," Michael whispered coming up to me. Both of us walked together exchanging low whispers.

"He harmed Seth," I replied. I side glanced Michael who didn't reply as expected. Instead there was something else in his eyes that made him almost seem guilty about something. We continued our walk down the stairs and then lined up, I still didn't dare to look at Teddy. Once everyone was accounted for we were led out to the yard.

In the guard's room we all took off the carpet and pulled away the board that was covering up the hole. The hole was about four inches deep, which was slightly impressive. I continued to try and avoid eye contact with Teddy but of course that didn't go all so well. Every time I looked up to see him, he would give me a dark look that would make me shutter inside. We were working away at chipping the hole and filling the walls with the concrete when Westmoreland burst in.

"Badge," he announced. We all then scrambled. I leapt out of the hole as Sucre placed the board back on top. Lincoln and Abruzzi placed the blanket on top and began working on the walls as if nothing had happened. We heard the door open and a CO came in.

"Move it Scofield," the CO said. "Time for your conjugal, your wife's here."

I felt my jaw drop, I didn't know that Michael had a wife and from the expression on everyone's face, neither did they. Michael handed me his tools as he followed the CO out.

Time dragged on slowly and my arms and back started to complain as I continued to lift the buckets of concrete for god knows how long. Westmoreland opened the door and said, "Michael's coming back and he's alone."

Just then Michael pushed the door open and then closed it. He walked over to the hole and examined on the depth and the width. We continued to work and then the door opened again.

"Badge," Westmoreland informed before closing the door. We quickly did the clean up and pretended to check off items and work on the walls. Bellick opened the door and looked around.

"I have another inmate who says that he works this job," Bellick said in his usual husky voice.

We looked at each other in confusion and then a tall black man stepped into the room. He had a small stubble on his chin, shaven head and I noticed that his eyes were on Michael as if to challenge him. C-note, that's what his name was.

"He's not," Abruzzi replied.

Bellick nodded and then said, "You heard the m-."

"Whoa," C-note said, "Hold up now. Are you sure about that?" His foot toed the board and we all noticed except of course Bellick. I looked back at Michael who clenched his fists knowing that he was completely cornered. "Are you sure you don't need an extra hand?"

Abruzzi looked back at Michael and said, "Do you know about construction?"

"Concrete's my specialty," C-note replied. "You dig?"

"Sign him up." Bellick nodded and then left.

After PI was done we were taken back to Cell Block A, except I noticed Teddy taking a small detour somewhere else. I continued to walk and stopped at Cell Block A entrance when a guard came up to me and said, "You have visitation con."

Before I could reply the CO took me out of the line and led me towards the visitation room.

I held in my breath as I panicked knowing who was exactly coming to meet me. As I turned the corner my jaw dropped to the floor, there sitting at one of the table was my brother Chris. And in the corner was Teddy sitting with some other person who seemed to be watching my every move. Creepy. I was roughly nudged forward and through the metal gates towards my bro.

"Jason," Chris said cooly. "Interesting place to find you indeed."

"Chris," I whispered but that was all that was coming to me. Chris gave me a small smile and then said, "Tamara couldn't make it today like you two planned, she thought that it would be best if I come."

The name Tamara snapped me out of my trance and I shook my head, "I didn't make any plans with Tamara to meet her Chris."

"That's not what she told me," Chris answered studying me as if I were an insect instead of his sibling. I waved him off. "So…twelve years huh?"

"Don't start," I snapped and narrowed my eyes on him. "Don't you dare play doctor with me bro."

Chris gave a chilled laugh. "What are you talking about? Tamara told me you had a seizure and we received Doctor Tencredi's findings of what had triggered it. So Psychogenic Non-Epileptic Seizures eh? Fancy term don't you think."

"Oh shut up," I muttered rubbing my temples. "Serious only three years in uni and you become this haughtily asshole who looks down on everyone? God, you were always so annoying."

Chris frowned and said, "Tamara wants me to help you."

"You're not a psychologist," I pointed out.

"I'm a human behaviourist, so in the same field," Chris informed. "Bachelor's degree."

"You need a doctor's certificate before you can actually take in patients."

Chris let out more of a heartily laugh. "I wouldn't really call you a patient bro."

I sighed and stood. "This is none of your business anyway. Plus tell Tamara to stop seeing me."

Chris raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"Because it's just too dangerous for her to be around here…especially now."

Chris frowned and then narrowed in on me. "What's going on Jay?"

The need to tell someone was so desperate I was ready to burst, but I knew that the best thing was to keep my mouth shut. If anyone knew it would get back to Michael in an instant and then I would be definitely in trouble.

"Don't visit me either," I added.

"And what?" Chris asked crossing his arms. "Am I suppose to wait for you to call?"

Without thinking I lunged at Chris, knocking him flat on his back. Guards were immediately at the scene grabbing me and pulling me off Chris. My brother scrambled away from me giving me a horrified look that changed into complete anger. It took me a while to realize what I had done, when I had I tried to get an apology out but nothing came. Chris turned on his heels and marched out.


	24. Chapter 24

I was dragged down to a level I have never been before. It was then that I realized that I was been taken to the shu. I knew that there was nothing I could do about it, struggling only made it worse and complaining loudly wouldn't get me anywhere. We turned the corner and a small hallway of closed doors were lined up. One guard took out a pair of keys and opened a door. I was roughly thrown in and listened as the door closed and locked. I sat up against the wall and looked around. It was about the same size as the cell back in Gen Pop, but barer. There was a single cot pushed to the corner of the room, lights hanging from the ceiling and that was pretty much it. I looked around so much I could practically memorize where everything was exactly. I thought back to what had happened during the visitation. I attacked Chris no he deserved it. If he hadn't been cocky in the first place and listened to what I had said for once than I would have had to attack him. I shook my head, everything was just becoming too much for me to handle.

I had lost track of the time quickly and it was typical in the shu. The whole reason for the main existence for the shu or hole was to isolate the prisoner. It was either a punishment or an interrogation scheme, sometimes it was used as both. But the worst part of the whole thing was the silence. It got to you – and quickly. I soon found myself trying to think of some tunes that I had remembered awhile back from the hospital. I recalled conversations with Tamara, Dr. Sair, Teddy, Michael and Seth. I tried to play back the news that was on the tv in the hospital. I moved around a lot, strolled up and down the small room. Laid on the cot, sat on it and tried to even sleep but it didn't come. I soon became stuck inside my head again.

I didn't know what time it was when the door opened. I immediately got up and looked to see that Warden Pope was standing in the entrance with two guards behind him. I walked over.

"I hope you had time to think about what you did Jason," Warden Pope said.

Like hell, I thought but kept my mouth shut.

"But just to be sure, you're going to stay here overnight."

I still didn't reply although the urge to knock Warden Pope to the ground was strong. But I didn't do anything.

"Is that it?" I finally asked.

Warden Pope nodded and said, "That will be all." With that the Warden left and the door was once again closed and locked.

When supper came I had a small idea of what time it was as every night we'd line up for supper at five-thirty. But that night I didn't feel quite so hungry. I set the tray on the ground and then laid on the cot.

_The phone rang three times before someone finally picked up. I constantly looked over my shoulder expecting him to behind me asking me what I was doing. I knew that I wasn't allowed here. But as soon as the small bicker started up I took my chances and bailed hearing him call my pathetic name. Maytag, who the hell wants to be called after a god- damn appliance?_

_"Hello?" the voice was hollow._

_"Hello, is Tamara there?"_

_"One second."_

_Hurry up, I thought desperately looking over my shoulder again. No one. I let out a breath of relief than Tamara came on._

_"Hello?" her voice was slightly shaky as if she had been crying._

_"Tamara, it's me Jason."_

_Tamara let out a breath of relief. "I thought that you would never call."_

_"I'm sorry babe," I replied letting her know that I was truly sorry. I looked over my shoulder again and mentally slapped myself for being so paranoid. But I was celled with Theodore Bagwell, the man who kidnapped, raped and murdered countless kids back in Alabama. So I had a good reason to be paranoid._

_"Jason what is going on?" Tamara asked. "You haven't called for three weeks!"_

_"I know, I know and I'm sorry. Listen we're going to have to figure something else out."_

_"What?"_

_"To communicate."_

_"Why don't I just visit?"_

_"NO!" My response came out more sharply than I expected and I looked around and whispered. "I'm sorry babe, but not at Fox River."_

_I heard a sigh. "Get a transfer Jason, I really want to see you."_

_"I know…just let me figure some stuff out." I looked over my shoulder and then there he was, stalking up to me as if he owned the whole place, which he might as well have._

_"Ja-."_

_"I'm sorry I have to go."_

_Before Tamara could answer, I slammed the phone onto the receiver. My eyes grew misty but I blinked away the tears and as I did I felt an arm snake around my waist._

_"Where'd you go?" a sinister voice asked._

_I didn't reply and my vision suddenly grew blurry and I became unbalanced. I realized that Teddy had as usual hit me on the head._

_"I asked you a question boy."_

_"Had to make a call," I grumbled._

_"To who?"_  
><em>"None of you bu-."<em>

_This time it was a full blown punch to the face. But it wasn't by Teddy, it was by another person in his alliance._

_"Now, now," Teddy said yanking me to my feet. "We be nice to one another. Boy don't realize who he's talking to yet. But I'm sure that I can fix that."_

If I would have known it was my last call to Tamara I would have stayed on longer. But of course I didn't.


	25. Chapter 25

At night Lincoln was taken from solitary after some violent shakes and sickness came down on him hard. I was trying to sleep when I had first heard him and I wondered what was going on. Then after a while, a small herd of guards and nurses managed to get Lincoln onto a stretcher and wheeled him out in a flash. The guard on duty had already turned the light out in my cell so I was lying there on the cot in total silence and darkness. My subconscious ran over a few memories in my head but I soon (and finally) felt my eyes go heavy as I fell into a deep sleep.

_I laid on the bottom bunk with nothing but my boxers on, the sheets were taken away by guess who as well as my clothes. I frantically looked out and saw no one coming, not even the damn guards. I turned back and found myself face to face with my cellmate. He had a sick grin on his face and his eyes gave off a nasty sparkle. I automatically bit back an insult that would have me slapped around for the next month and lowered myself onto the bunk._

"_Still alive?" my cellmate whispered hauntingly into my ear. His face literally an inch away from mine and I felt like slamming my fist into his, but instead I said and did nothing. He lied down next to me and I could head his steady breathing. I heard a rustle and he was now lying on his side facing me as if studying me like one would with an insect. I faced him and then he moved in quickly and it caught me off guard. His lips were on my neck and traveling up, I breathed in his smell and almost gagged but before I could retreat against the wall his mouth was on mine. A sense of panic rose up in me but I knew that if I resisted, things would only get worse. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He lifted his head and whispered, "Now you're getting it."_

_I felt his hands travel down my body and I gave a small shudder. I felt my boxers being tugged down and then a harsh jab. I bit my lip so hard that I actually tore skin. I quickly licked up the blood and then allowed my whole mind to become numb with pain, shame, and something that was a ghost of lust._

The next morning I woke with a start, shivering and slightly sweating from the dream that I had. I remembered that time was the first time I allowed Teddy to do whatever the hell he wanted and he didn't hesitate. I rubbed my face and turned to look at the door as it clicked open.

"Let's go Buchanan," the CO said holding up a pair of handcuffs. I got off the cot and then held my hands out so the CO could snap the handcuffs on. From there I was lead back to Gen Pop.

The guards announced my return through the PA system and opened the barred gate so that I could walk through. I headed straight up to my cell and entered. Michael was in there have a small conversation with Seth before he noticed me.

"Jason," Michael smiled although there was something noticeably fake about it.

"Michael," I returned and then nodded to Seth, "Hey."

"Hi," Seth replied. Michael turned to Seth and said, "I just need a quick word with Jason."

Seth nodded and left the cell.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Change of plan," Michael answered going right into the problem. "The first escape didn't work, they found the dissolved pipe that led to the infirmary and closed it off."

It took me a little bit to reply. The only thing that was ringing in my ear was _the first escape didn't work._

"You guys tried to escape?" I asked bewildered.

"It didn't work," Michael said ignoring my question.

"Is there another way?"

"Yes," Michael didn't look too pleased through. "It's through Psyc Ward."

My eyes widened. "We have to go through the whack shack?"

Michael nodded not looking too pleased either. I looked at Michael and realized that there was something else that was wrong.

"Is everyone still on board?" I asked slowly.

Michael ran a hand over his clean- shaven head. "Abruzzi's gone."

I hesitated. "Gone as in…dead gone, or gone as in changed prisons gone."

"Gone as in possibly dead gone," Michael replied.

"What happened?"

There was a silence between us as I filled in the blanks, and it wasn't too hard mind you.

"There was a few too many," Michael said.

"A few as in two or three?"

Michael ignored that too and I drew in a breath.

"I don't have to go Michael," I said.

Michael leaned against the cell wall and said, "We have one last chance to get T-bag off the team."

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

Michael rubbed his face. "No idea."

I looked at Michael who was completely stressed out, I knew that everyone on the team wanted out.

"How many do we have?" I asked.

"Right now, eight."

"How many to make the escape work?"

"Seven, possibly six if we're lucky."

"I don't need to go," I said firmly.

"You're going," Michael replied.

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "You're only taking me along because you think that it's the right thing to do after what had happened. If it never happened, I would never would be on PI or…that."

Michael didn't reply.

"Also you weren't the one who stabbed me."

"But I watched you bleed Jason," Michael replied sharply. "What if you died?"

"But I didn't now did I? I'm still here."

Michael exhaled and was ready to talk when a CO shouted that tea time was over.

"Just take me off," I whispered. "Take me off and you'll have enough people to get over safely."

Michael looked at me directly in the eyes and said, "What did he do?"

"Doesn't matter what he did anymore Michael," I answered. "It never mattered."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: _Sorry for the late update, I had to work all weekend so that is why no updates on the weekend. Once again sorry about that, and now back to the story. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>We were sent back to our cells as tea time was called up. Seth and I moved into our cell as Michael walked with a guard to get his daily insulin shot. As soon as the door ground shut, I slid down on the ground and then tried to clear my mind of what had just happened. Michael and the others had tried to escape, Abruzzi might possibly be dead and according to Michael we still have too many people to escape. No one was backing down, not voluntarily at least. I tried to think I didn't want or care about the escape. Michael on the other hand didn't want me to drop out instead like everyone else on the team, he wanted Teddy to back down. I slowly got to my feet and looked out my cell. Since cell 25 was the second to the stairs that led to the ground floor, you have a good view of the ground cells on the right; including Teddy's of course.<p>

"Open on 25."

I automatically stepped back from the cell door as it slide open.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Infirmary," the CO replied taking out his set of handcuffs. I wondered why I would need to go to the infirmary I was fine nothing was wrong with me. The guard pushed me forward and I walked down the stairs as I turned I could see Teddy up against the cell door. His eyes boring right into me and I almost cowered under his intense gaze…almost.

* * *

><p>Up in infirmary, I was seated on a bench and the nurse took my name. I turned and was shocked to see Lincoln Burrows sitting on top of the examination table. I then realized that today was the day that his execution was. In just a mere few hours he would be strapped into the electric chair. I looked to the right and saw Michael in a separate room looking desperate and slightly exhausted. I guessed that it was slightly hard for Michael to look at his brother especially after what had happened. Sara then entered Michael's room and then Michael immediately told her something. For a few minutes it was back and forth between Michael and Sara. Sara then came out of the room and saw me.<p>

"Jason," Sara said, "right over there." She pointed to a room that had no windows, and a wooden door. The CO took my arm and led me over to where Sara pointed. He then cuffed me to the chair and left closing the door behind him. I was curious as to why I was here and then it struck me like a ton of bricks. This was my first official psychological treatment. I wanted to punch something, I had totally forgotten about the stupid meetings I was suppose to take.

A few minutes later Sara entered with a man by her side. He was dressed in all black except for the silver tie. It took me a few seconds to realize why he was so familiar and then I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

"_Chris?"_ I exclaimed.

Chris grinned widely as if he had won the lottery.

"I thought that it would be best if you talk to a family member," Sara explained, "when I learned that Chris was a human behaviourist then I thought that he'd make more progress than someone you don't know."

"But he's a human behaviourist! Chris isn't a psychologist."

"Close enough," Chris said.

"Human behaviour and psychology both involve communication and helping people Jason, and that's what you need."

I just gawked at what I was seeing and hearing. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Sessions are an hour," Sara informed, "but today I think that we should do half an hour."

With that she turned and walked out the room closing the door behind her. Chris turned to me and leaned up against the wall.

"So you were celled with Theodore Bagwell for the last three years?" Chris asked.

"That is none of your business," I snapped.

"Ah ah Jay, your forgetting that I'm your new counsie so yeah it is my business."

Chris then grew serious. "Is that why you stopped calling Tamara? Why you stopped contacting the guys back home?"

I shook my head. "You don't get it Chris, he gave me protection."

"For the price of what Jay?"

There was a cold silence between us as Chris easily filled in the blanks.

"Has it gone on ever since you arrived? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Do you think that anyone would care?" I asked. " Who do you think in this god damn place would care? It happens all the time, the guards are just as crooked as the cons."

There was another silence and Chris said, "Tamara suspected."

I looked at him and knew that he wasn't lying.

"Tamara…"

"She suspected that something was up," Chris said and wagged his finger at me. "Don't take her for a fool. She looked between the lines, she noticed that something was up."

I slumped deeper into the chair thinking back onto what I had done and told her. I did take Tamara for a fool and I didn't even realize it.

"I just didn't want her to get hurt," I whispered, "I was scared for her."

Chris looked at me and then walked over to sit in the chair.

"Even if this Theodore knew Tamara, there is no way that he could get to her."

_You have no idea_ I thought to myself. "He has connections, everyone in the prison has connections on the outside."

Chris nodded realizing that was true. "Tamara is strong though Jay, much stronger than you'd expect."

I grinned and was ready to reply when the lights all of a sudden started to flicker. They flickered for a few moments before the electrical current regained stability.

"Tonight huh?" Chris asked staring at the lights.

"Yeah," I muttered thinking of what Michael was up too. "Tonight."

* * *

><p>Back in Cell Block A, everyone was out of their cells mingling. My arrival was once again announced and I immediately walked over to Teddy's cell. Two big burly men blocked my way but Teddy parted them and smiled at me.<p>

"How ya doing Maytag?" he asked.

"We need to talk," I replied.

Teddy motioned to his cell and I walked over. I ignored the men's cheers as Teddy followed me and hurried me into his cell.

"Now, what's all this about?" he asked after he hung the sheet.

"I want you to know that you're up too."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean boy?"

"Why were you at the visitation room when I was?"

Teddy chuckled and replied, "What? Can't visit my cousin?" Teddy advanced towards me and placed his arms around my neck. "Also, I'm not letting you off so easily after what you did."

"What I did? What did I do?"

Teddy smirked and then I remembered, punching Teddy. Yeah, I was sort of waiting to see if it would sort of trail into the past, obviously it didn't. Teddy's hands slid down my sides and to where the lines of my boxers were. I knew that trying to fight back wasn't going to work. Just as Teddy was ready to pull them down, the buzzer rang for everyone to get back into their cells. Teddy didn't look to pleased.

"Next time Maytag," he whispered into my ear. He then pressed his lips against my neck and a small moan escaped my mouth as he gently bit down. A CO banged his stick against the bars and Teddy pushed me out of his cell. I walked quickly back to my own.


	27. Chapter 27

That night everyone in the prison was up, waiting for the lights to flicker as they had a few times earlier today. Everyone was ecstatic about the execution of Lincoln Burrows especially since it was only a few minutes away. Five minutes to be precise. I could even tell that the guards were a little jittery. Even though the lights were off in Cell Block A, I could make out small shadowy figures of inmates right up against their bars and constantly checking their prison administered watch. I looked at my own, two minutes and counting. I thought back to Michael, seeing him earlier walk past my cell. His face was contorted and in deep concentration as if he was trying to think of a way to stop the execution. But also there was a hint of shock, as if he had conducted a plan to stop Lincoln's execution but instead the plan was foiled.

I sat back on my bunk and rubbed my hand through my hair. Since I didn't take care of it as much when I was with Teddy it started to go back it it's usual state before I formed it, which was flat at the back and a little up at the top. I looked to see that Seth was still up too but lying flat on his bunk. I looked back at my watch. One minute to go. I could only imagine the position Michael must be in right now, especially Lincoln. One minute to live and then what? Blackness, coldness the complete sense of helplessness. I thought back to when I was stabbed. If I had died, if the nurses and doctors couldn't save me…where would I be? Fifty feet under, I thought dully.

"Nothing's happening."

I broke from my thoughts and asked, "What?"

"Nothing's happening," Seth replied in awe. I got up suddenly and saw him look at the well -lit watchman's room. I pressed myself against the bars and noticed that Seth was right. The light's were still bright and working, no flickering or pauses of brief darkness. The guards even were taken by surprise as they looked up at the lights constantly. I looked at my watch. 12:05pm. Lincoln's execution was suppose to happen four minutes ago. My mind started to race, could Lincoln's execution be possibly postponed until another time? If so then how long? I lied down on my bunk with realization that nothing was going to happen tonight, the execution of Lincoln Burrows was delayed.

The next day during PI everyone swarmed Michael in wanting to know what went on last night. We were all outside shoveling.

"Delayed," Michael told us. "The execution was delayed."

"How long?" C-note asked.

"I'm not sure."

Everyone groaned but Michael cut them off.

"What we do know is that we have extra time."

"So we need another plan right?"

"Yes," Michael said then added. "Like I told you all before, we go through there."

He nodded over to the building with the words FOX RIVER PHSYC WARD. I remembered Michael telling me that when I had gotten out of solitary, I could still see that the guys were too pleased. Michael then went up to Sucre and started to mutter a few words that I didn't catch.

During the day everything went on normally, nothing was totally out of the ordinary. I went to see my asshole of a brother and Teddy kept giving me fresh looks whenever both of us met. The only thing different was when Sucre's cousin came up to the second floor and walked down to Michael's cell. Either than that, everything was fine.

Guards called lights out and everyone grumbled but went off to bed. I closed my eyes and then slowly dozed off.

_I was forced into a line with other new inmates and then ordered to walk. We walked through a small maze of hallways until we finally came to Cell Block A aka my new home for the next twelve years. A guard with a clipboard then started to call people out of line and place them in the cells._

"_Jason Buchanan," a CO called._

_I was taken out of line and then marched to a cell._

"_Open 16," the CO called._

_The cell door slide open and I was roughly pushed in._

"_Oh be easy on the boy now," my new cellmate said._

"_Close 16."_

_The cell door slide closed and I watched as the CO left._

_I turned to face my new cellmate and my gut dropped to the ground. Before me stood Theodore Bagwell, a serial murderer and rapist. I tried not to make any eye contact but I couldn't take my eyes off his sick grin._

"_What's your name boy?" he asked in his southern accent._

"_Jason," I replied._

_I could tell that he was examining me from top to bottom and he grinned._

"_Don't worry boy," Teddy said slyly. "I'll go slow so that you can catch up. I can also offer you protection from those big bad inmates out there that would pounce on little guys like you."_

_I wanted to ignore him, look away but instead I took in every word he said. I knew that what he was saying was true. The next question was almost automatic._

"_Wh…what do I um…have to do?" I asked timidly. Every offer has a price._

_Teddy grinned ear to ear and then took out his pocket. _

"_Take it, and I'll give you all the protection you need," Teddy promised with a smile._

_I was skittish at first, not knowing what would happen. I took it and looked at Teddy who gave me his signature grin._

I bolted up with a start, sweat rolled down my forehead in beads and when I realized that I was in cell 25 and not 16, I relaxed. I was ready to go back to sleep when a sudden loud horrible yell of pain rang through the prison.

* * *

><p>AN: _Everything in italics that Jason thinks about and or dreams actually happened to him either in prison or in the outside world. Spitfire47_


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: _So school will be starting soon and I'll try and post up as many chapters as I can before the 7th. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>Apparently the scream didn't only wake up me, but the whole second floor. Even Seth scrambled off the top bunk to see what was happening. Guards rushed up the stairs and ran over to where the scream came from. Screams and cries of pain still came from wherever they came from but this time they were not so loud. Lights were turned on and the guards started to shout at each other, demanding that Dr. Tencredi be called in immediately and the nurses that were still in the prison come quickly to Cell Block A.<p>

Now the whole prison was up and shouting. Everyone wanted to know what was going on and why there was shouting. A whole herd of guards came in and forced inmates away from their cell doors by batting at the bars.

Within minutes two guards and nurses raced up the stairs with a board and a blanket. Inmates and guards were still shouting but this time I could catch some Spanish, which I immediately knew came from Sucre. Something must have happened to Michael, something very serious to cause a whole cell block to wake. Two guards were now pulling Sucre away from the whole scene, his hands were cuffed behind him and I realized that whatever happened to Michael; Sucre was being blamed for it.

My predictions were correct as the guards and nurses carried Michael out on a board. A blanket was covering him but he was very much alive. As he pasted our cell both Seth and I noticed that there was blood seeping through the crisp blanket and droplets were sliding down to the floor. Michael's face was twisted with pain and covered with sweat. Small cries of pain escaped his mouth as the nurses managed to carefully get him onto a stretcher before whisking him out.

The lights then were immediately turned off and the guards ordering everyone to go back to sleep. I knew that the next morning would definitely be an interesting one.

At the breakfast table, Michael of course wasn't there and we were all trying to talk over each other in low voices. Everyone was curious as to when Michael would be coming back so that we would be able to continue the plan. Sucre came in during the middle of breakfast and sat down to tell us what was up. The warden wanted to know what happened to Michael, of course Sucre had to make something up. But everyone knew that Michael was working on the plan but something must of happened.

"Do you know where he was going?" I asked.

"He said that he wanted to check out some pipes down below near Phsyc," Sucre replied.

"What happened to him?"

Sucre looked around and then leaned in. "Big burn all on his right shoulder."

"So he must have been near some heating pipes," I concluded.

Sucre shrugged. "Possibly."

After breakfast everyone headed back to their cells when someone grabbed my shoulder and hauled me out of line quickly. My back slammed up against a metal beam and pain shot up through my spine.

"You just won't quit will you?"

I looked up to see Teddy standing over me, it was just Teddy this time. No one else I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"He won't listen," I gritted trying to get up but instead Teddy brought his fist down on my shoulder and I dropped to the ground like a stone. Teddy then grabbed my lapels and hauled me onto my feet.

"Well we just need to try harder than don't we boy?"

He let me drop back onto the ground.

"Give me your PI card."

I looked up at Teddy in shock. "Wh-."

"Don't be a fool Maytag, give it here!"

"I..I d-don't have it," I managed to say through complete shock.

"Is it in your cell?"

I didn't answer him. Teddy slapped me in the face and I could taste blood in my mouth.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Teddy warned.

"Yes," I whispered.

Teddy's shadow loomed over me like a predator does to prey.

"You know I hate doing this to you Maytag," he said. "But you just have to learn."

I still sat there in shame not saying anything.

"As you know there are one too many people," Teddy said walking slow circles around me. "Drop out Maytag, drop out and I'll pull strings to get you back into your real home."

I looked up at Teddy wondering if he was telling the truth.

"But if you don't," Teddy dug into his pocket and took out a saw toothed shank. "Then…we might have to have these…uh discussions more often."

My heart quickened was he serious? Was he actually fucking serious? I looked up at Teddy who stared down at me with none but a dark look.

"Are we clear?"

"Yeah," I whispered not knowing what else to do or say.

Teddy grabbed the collar of my shirt and hauled me up.

"During tea time you give me your PI card," Teddy ordered. "Then you tell Pretty or whoever that you lost it but you don't want another one. Clear?"

I nodded knowing that it was useless protesting.

"Good boy."

Teddy gave me a little shove towards the door. I opened it and saw that there was a guard waiting, he must know what was going on but of course he wouldn't talk with close to a hundred in his pocket. He led Teddy and I back to Cell Block and I headed up to my cell. Cell 25's door opened up and closed as soon as I was in. I lifted the corner of my mattress to see my PI card and I sighed in distress.


	29. Chapter 29

I tapped my PI card against my hand a few times before looking out of the cell from where I sat, which was the toilet. I couldn't see Teddy (thank god) but I saw a few other inmates getting restless waiting for tea time to start. I looked at my watch and saw that it was thirty minutes too until I had to give up my PI card or get a beating. I looked down at the card. It had my picture, name, age and prison number. It was a plain white card and about the size of a credit card.

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked.

I had momentarily forgotten that he was there. I had told him about my predicament a few minutes after I had gotten back.

"Not totally sure," I muttered, it was the truth. Give up my few hours of freedom to a serial rapist or get beaten and/or possibly worse by a serial rapist. Nothing was really working in my benefit when I was trying to weigh out my options.

"I'm going to give it to him," I said suddenly standing up.

"Really?" Seth asked.

I paused. "Um…maybe not." I sat back down trying to think of other ways to get out of this.

Tea time came around and I dreaded going out onto the catwalk but of course before tea time started, there was a prisoner count. So I glumly walked out onto the catwalk and waited until the guards gave the okay to each other and finally the watchman. Tea time officially began. I hurried back into my cell and sat down. I looked at my PI card one last time and then looked at Seth who wasn't sure of what to say.

"You gonna give me what I need boy?"

I looked up to see Teddy standing right behind Seth and it seemed he was standing a little to close for Seth's comfort. Teddy grabbed Seth by the back of the neck and pushed him out.

"You gonna give me what I need?" Teddy asked dangerously calm.

I held up my PI card eye level and then extended my arm to Teddy. He reached down to grab it and was seconds on snagging it before I suddenly pulled it back. Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"What's all this now?"

"I have some conditions if I am to give you my card," I said boldly although my heart was throbbing in my chest.

Teddy straightened and said, "Why don't you stand up boy…say that to my face."

I stood but my legs wobbled halfway up and I staggered back. I caught my breath and then fully stood to my almost 5'10 height.

"I have conditions," I said, my voice quivered a bit but not too much. When talking to Teddy about conditions…it was a good sign. "If I am to give you my PI card."

Teddy grinned and said, "Alright…lets here 'em."

I honestly wasn't expecting this to go that far. I was expecting Teddy giving me his usual slap to the face when someone was disobeying him. But this was going way beyond what I expected and I faltered. Teddy on the other hand seemed to be enjoying my embarrassment

"I'll be taking that," Teddy said taking the card from my hand. I lowered my gaze and hung my head. It was over, all over. My chance for freedom was now in Teddy's hands and he was practically dangling in front of my face as an owner would dangle a biscuit to a dog. I sat down and sighed.

"You give Jason back his card right now."

I immediately perked up at the sound of my name. My real name. Nobody called my by my real name except for two people…Michael and-

"You give Jason his card back right now," Westmoreland said darkly.

Teddy looked at the old inmate and let out a short bitter laugh. "What are you going to do old man?"

"I can tell them who really killed Bob."

Teddy's face immediately dropped but then relaxed.

"Come on now, both of us know that they dropped that situation. Chris was to blame."

Westmoreland gave a grin. "Not unless an anonymous tip was sent to the warden. Now who do you think Pope would believe killed Bob and _stole_ the picture of his _daughter_?"

Teddy was about to reply but nothing came out.

"Also…you were the last one to see Abruzzi according to a friend of mine," Westmoreland went on, he seemed to be enjoying himself. "Now I don't think that Abruzzi was anywhere close to suicidal nor did he slip and _accidentally_ cut his throat." Westmoreland paused for dramatic effect. "What do you think happened Theodore?"

Teddy looked like an idiot with his mouth hung open and his attempt to speak. Luckily I was behind him so he wasn't able to see my horrible efforts to keep from bursting out in laughter. It was true all of what Westmoreland had said. If the Pope had to decide whether Chris (who was charged on a few drinking and violence charged) or Teddy (serial rapist and murderer of six university students in Alabama) killed Bob? No prizes for who Warden Pope would pick. Also the thing about Teddy being the last one to see Abruzzi uninjured was true, even some inmates were talking about it a few days after it happened.

"So," Westmoreland finished off. "Give Jason back his PI card and walk away."

I was afraid that Teddy would take out a knife and slash Westmoreland. But nothing of that happened because Teddy didn't bring any sort of weaponry with him. He was so confident that I was going to hand him my PI card on a silver platter that he didn't bring anything unlike he usually would. But still Teddy was a strong fighter. I watched Teddy closely and was surprised as he lifted his arm and reached back holding my PI card out to me.

"You gonna take it or what boy?" Teddy snapped angrily. I immediately took the card and backed up. Westmoreland side stepped and allowed Teddy to go out. I followed, Teddy looked at Seth with an angry glare and I was worried that he would take his sudden ball of rage out on the kid. But Westmoreland blocked Teddy's way and nodded over to the stairs that descended. Teddy gave me another rage filled look and a murderous look to Westmoreland before leaving.

"That was…" I started.

"Amazing," Seth finished, apparently he hadn't gone too far and had listened in.

I looked at Westmoreland and said, "Thanks…I mean it thanks a million."

Westmoreland smiled and said, "Michael really wants you in this Jason, he really does."

I looked down at my PI card and then up to see Westmoreland already going down the steps. Seth walked over to me and asked. "So what happens now?"

I looked around and saw Sucre leaned against the metal bars. I turned my head to see C-note still in his cell but he was looking out as well. I stepped forward and saw Teddy giving me a murderous glance. And I knew that Westmoreland was down in his cell by now.

"We finish the escape plan."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: _So I realized that I had gotten ahead of story a bit by skipping over some important events. I had changed the last line from Chapter 29 to match everything up. Sorry for the mix up. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>Michael was back the next day except he looked angry, we weren't sure what had gone on but it was definitely important. During PI Michael was busy trying to figure something as he continuously drew something on the back of a piece of paper. He would frown when he realized he had gotten it wrong, then start all over again.<p>

"Badge," Sucre whispered quickly before going back out. We all scrambled to put the thin rug over top of it then the table. We then pretended to work on separate jobs, I took a can of paint and a brush and stood beside C-note. The door opened and a CO came strolling in with Sucre behind him.

"Time to wrap it up," the CO said.

"But we ain't done yet boss," Sucre protested.

"You look done to me."

"We still need to put down the carpet," I said.

Everyone agreed but the CO held his hand up for us to shut it.

"Bellick want's professionals to come in and do it. Wants the job done right."

We all panicked on the inside but didn't let it show through our expressions.

"When are they coming?" Westmoreland asked desperately.

"Tomorrow." With that the CO left and closed the door behind him. Once making sure that the CO was out of ear we all groan and gathered around the table. Everyone was voicing their opinion, concerns and other matters until Michael managed to shut everyone up.

"We have to fill it in," Michael told us. We looked at him as if he were literally nuts.

"But we just dug that bitch!" C-note exclaimed.

"It doesn't take much," Michael reassured. "A plank of plywood, and fast setting concrete. When they come to set down the carpet, they will never know and when we are ready to escape all we have to do is smash it with a sledgehammer." The way Michael explained it sounded so easy but we all knew that it was going to be oh so difficult in the end.

"We have a bit of time now," Michael said, "Let's do it."

After those three words, we all burst to life. C-note and I pulled away the table while Teddy rolled up the rug with Michael's help. C-note then helped Sucre get the concrete ready as I placed down a piece of wood. Just then the door suddenly opened and we all stopped dead in our tracks. It was Westmoreland but he didn't look any better than us.

"Bellick," he cried. I grabbed the rug and Teddy helped me roll it back up, as Michael and Sucre placed the table back in its original position. We went back to be looking busy as the door opened and Bellick walked in.

"Place looks nice," Bellick commented and then glanced at us. "Since you ladies are doing such a nice job, I thought that to speed things up a bit, to have someone give you an extra hand."

We all glanced at each other nervously. Who knew what kind of inmate Bellick recruited to 'help' us? Bellick whistled and the door opened again and my jaw dropped to the ground. Swaggering in was David Apolskis aka Tweener. I thought that Michael had stopped breathing.

"S'up?"

Tweener's entrance pretty much killed the rest of the time for PI. We only had a few minutes of relief when C-note walked up to Tweener with his paint brush.

"Look man," C-note started. "My brush is all sticking together."

"Someone needs to go and wash them," Michael said going along with C-note.

Tweener shrugged as we all placed our painting utensils in the bucket. "What do I gotta do?"

"There's a hose," Michael explained. "Near the back shed, you can use that."

"Aight," the young inmate said. "Sorry to break up the party yo."

He left and Westmoreland followed behind him. Once making sure he was out and gone for good. We went back to working on the hole. The concrete was finally set and everything was in place.

"Takes about one-two hours to set," Michael said. "Gives us enough time."

We all nodded when Westmoreland popped his head back in.

"Badge."

We scrambled to get everything hidden but we weren't proud of it. Just then CO Geary came in.

"Michael, Pope wants to see you everyone else out."

We all looked at him unsure.

"But we still had the rest of the day to work," I heard myself state.

"Well I have yard work that I want done. So pack it up."

We al still stood rooted to the ground.

"Let's go," Geary said giving the final warning.

We all gave in and walked outside. We watched as Michael was led away from us and through the gates towards the prison.

I was raking up some dead grass when news came to me that Warden Pope had interviewed Michael. Apparently there was a piece of a guard's uniform embedded into the burn on his back, so Pope wanted answers. Since Michael didn't talk, he got himself thrown into the shu.

"What are we suppose to do now?" C-note asked.

"Someone has to fill it in," I answered as if it were obvious. Everyone else caught onto my drift and we turned our heads to the only person who could save the escape from crumbling. Sucre stared back at us in shock.

"You have the cell," Teddy said. "Pretty must have told you how to get in."

I knew that Sucre wanted to say no, but it was hard too.

"So you're saying that I have to go there by myself - _tonight_?" Sucre asked horrified.

"Exactly."

"But that's impossible!"

"Well," I pondered and then said, "Michael must have had another way in and out."

"He did," Westmoreland interrupted before anyone could speak. He turned to the grate that was smack dab in the middle of the yard.

"_There_?" Sucre asked still in horror.

Westmoreland nodded.

"But that's ten years on my bid if I get caught Papi!"

"Then you better find a way _not_ to get caught," Teddy said.

"Line it up!" the CO on duty shouted.

"You better tie up your shoes," C-note said to a still mortified Sucre. "Cause tonight you're gonna have to go for a run."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: _Im really sorry that this chapter is up late, school has started and assignments have been handed out already. Probably not my best work on this chapter but next one will be better. Will try and update sonner and regularly. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>That night, everyone was sleeping with tension building up in them including me. We all were worried that if Sucre got caught, then the escape plan would be blown wide open and we'd be screwed. I wondered that say Sucre did get caught, how would he weasel himself out of the fact that he had literally snuck out of his cell. I tried to keep breathing out of control as my brain automatically scrolled through some possibly lies that I would say if the plan went down the hole (pun not intended). Just then without warning, a loud horribly wail went through the cell block. I let out a gasp as I literally jumped out of bed and looked out through the bars on my cell. I could see that the wailing had awoken some other inmates who were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes trying to figure out what was going on. Only the few of us who were escaping were the ones having trouble breathing. I looked back to Seth who was half-asleep but climbing down from the top bunk to see what was going on. Of course Sucre would get caught, I thought to myself, this was a max prison and not even a fly enters the walls without their knowing.<p>

The next morning the whole breakfast table was sitting with tension lingering around us. I could feel it radiate off everyone and I knew that I was probably giving off the same fear.

"Well we're still here," Westmoreland said breaking the awkward silence.

We all nodded knowing that it was a good thing, there were no guards to come and drag us away.

"But what about Sucre?" I asked. "Either he has a ten year bid or solitary."

"Plus we still need to get Snowflake out of the Psych Ward," C-note added dully.

Now we had nothing, our two most important people on the escape had been locked up somewhere else. Michael never trusted one of us with the plans of escape and even if Sucre was here, he only knew bits and pieces.

The rest of the morning went slowly, and then worse news came to us. Rumour had it that CO Geary was selling off Scofield's cell for a beginning bid of two hundred. But then the news got worse as Teddy informed us that a prisoner had already called dibs on the cell and planned on moving in soon.

"He's been bitching about the toilet too," Teddy added grimly. "They move the toilet..."

"They find the hole," Westmoreland finished.

"But they can't do that," I protested.

"They can if Scofield's stuck up in the whack shack."

Just then C-note came walking over and Teddy told him what was going on.

"So what's the bid?" C-note asked.

"Two hundred."

"Oh see now you scared me there for a second," C-note spat sarcastically. He then broke away from us and headed up to the guard's room to talk to the CO.

During lunch we all were panicking big time, we had to get as much money together as possible before the prison moves into the cell permanently. C-note walked over to our table sulking with his face black and blue and of course Teddy made one of his snarky comments.

"We're just going to have to find another way to get the money aight?" C-note said ignoring Teddy completely.

"Oh I'm sure that won't be a problem," Teddy said then eyed Westmoreland. "Will it D.B?"

Westmoreland sighed. "A, I'm not D.B and B, visitation isn't today so we won't can't have anyone bring the money in from the outside."

"Well," Teddy grinned and looked behind him at a group of convicts. "That only gives us one real option doesn't it?" I followed Teddy's gaze and noticed that one of them was shuffling a deck of cards. "The Kitchen Game."

"Gambling?" Westmoreland whispered serious. "That is your solution.

"Best one we got."

Besides the fact that the Kitchen Game was probably one of the most deadliest games to play in prison. It was a gambling game, poker to be more specific.

"So why are you bringing this up now?" Westmoreland asked.

Teddy grinned and pointed to the ground of cons. "If Jesus catches you sleeving up aces, well let just say...ha, there are a lot of knives handy."

"You need fifty dollars just for a sit in don't you?" I asked, I have heard of the Kitchen Game, they pretty much stole from you right off the bat.

"For the guard, yes you do."

"So we need to decide who's going."

Teddy whistled and held up his hand to his head indicating that he was a good bet. C-note raised his hand slightly dully and I raised mine. Everyone looked at me with a curious look, but didn't say anything.

It was tea time back in Cell Block I was sitting in my cell, I dug out a small paper envelope and counted out the money that I had. Forty dollars. I cursed and then looked at Seth who was reading.

"Do you have any money on you?" I asked shyly, I didn't like taking money from the kid, but I did need a straight fifty to get into the Game. Seth pondered and then dug under his mattress and asked, "How much?"

"Just a ten."

He extracted a ten dollar bill from his small stash and handed it to me. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, "I'll pay you back."

But Seth shook his head. "Don't mention it, the least I could do."

We both smiled at each other and fist bumped.

"Aw," a voice called from the entrance of our cell. We both turned in shock to see Teddy standing there leaned up against the wall. "If you wanted a little loving all you had to do was ask."

I glared at Teddy and took a cautious step in front of Seth.

"Fifty?" Teddy asked.

I raised the three bills and Teddy raised a full hundred. Where he had gotten it, I had no idea.

"Let's go."

I followed Teddy out of my cell and down the steps. We met up with C-note who easily got us past the guards by paying them a little extra as well. We were on our way towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, C-note easily led us to where the game was being held we our bills to the guard in charge and he held the plastic flaps up as he quickly went through. Inside there was a small line of people waiting to be picked. C-note and Teddy were picked from the line and I did nothing but sit there. The leader of the Kitchen Game, Jesus, handed the pile of cards to Teddy who gladly took them and started about his business.<p>

I had seen Teddy deal cards a few times but never like he was during the Kitchen Game. He looked like a flipping professional, his hands were quick and the bets were made even faster. Within seconds a nice small pile was set up in front of C-note and he seemed to relax, but only slightly. Anyone could tell that C-note was nervous, the players were grinning as C-note tried to get himself together. An inmate made a comment but C-note brushed him off in annoyance. An inmate then threw down his poor deck in frustration and stalked off.

"You." I slowly got out of line and sat down in the previous inmates seat. I knew the rules of poker, played it a few times through my high school career and again at casinos that my friends would drag me too. The rules were simple, bluff whenever possible, you can force bets upon player(s) and don't get caught. That was pretty much the golden rule in poker; don't get caught. If you do then you'd get kicked out or here in prison beaten an inch of your life.

Within a few moments I had a nice small pile going myself and I managed to relax a bit more while C-note was still a bit uptight. Teddy then threw another card onto everyone's pile and when he got to C-note's the card flipped and revealed a ten. No one dared to breath.

"I'll just put it back into the deck and reshuffle it," Teddy explained. "That's all."

He was ready to grab the card when Jesus grabbed Teddy's wrist and gave him a dark look.

"Are you trying to cheat?" he asked dangerously calm. Teddy didn't answer, no one spoke and Jesus said, "Re-deal."

Teddy knew that if he refused, he would have no way of beating all the guys crammed into the room. Everyone tossed the cards to Teddy who quickly reshuffled before dealing. I looked at my deck, I had three queens. I looked around and immediately noticed the panic on C-note's face. Jesus smiled and said, "Well looks like I won this r-."

"I'll raise you 70 percent," C-note blurted out, his voice was full of seriousness. The leader looked down at his cards and his face fell.

"But I don't have that kind of money..."

"Then maybe you'd like to take some money from your posse over there." Jesus turned to see his men all gain a sudden interest in their shoes. He slammed down his cards in defeat and growled, "I better not see you in the yard."

C-note leaned back in his chair as he gathered up his winnings; all seven hundred and fifty dollars of it.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: _Sorry that it took so long to update, am very busy with school and other personal life things. Anyway I combined two chapters into one to make it longer. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>That very day during yard time, C-note and Westmoreland walked up to Geary to try and settle a deal on Michael's cell. I was leaned up against the fence watching what was happening. C-note quickly marched back to Westmoreland, they looked to be in a deep conversation about something and Westmoreland wasn't pleased on what it was. I watched carefully as Westmoreland took something out of his pocket, but I was too far away to make it out. C-note went back over to Geary and then handed whatever Westmoreland gave him to the CO. Geary examined whatever it was and then pocketed it. C-note asked something but Geary denied him and walked away. I was ready to head over when a hand grabbed me and pulled me back against the fence. I looked up to see that it was Teddy.<p>

"We need to have a long conversation don't we?" he asked. "That little stunt you pulled in order to get into the Kitchen Game…now that just ain't acceptable Maytag."

I felt like a deer in headlights. I knew that I had gone over board when I said that I was in the Kitchen Game. Now I was going to pay for it.

"I just thought… that you guys …would …need some help," I said defensively but I knew that it was quite pathetic as Teddy looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Now why would you think that?" Teddy asked slyly.

I just stood there like an idiot trying to come up with a quick answer but of course nothing came to me. He took the lining of his pocket out and held it out to me. I knew that if I didn't take it I was risking an even greater punishment so I took it and started to walk.

"You really don't get it do you Maytag?" Teddy said although keeping his voice in a low whisper so that only him and I could hear. "Do we need to start doing those ah…lessons again?"

I didn't say anything. He quickly turned around and I literally ran into him. Teddy reached up and grabbed the nape of my neck and squeezed tightly until I winced in pain.

"Heed my warning boy," Teddy growled low in my ear. "Cause I'm only going to do this," –he waved his hand in the air- "once more. Drop out of the escape and don't talk to Pretty."

I was ready to foolishly protest but then a stinging pain made me stop. I reached up with one hand and felt something warm and sticky. I looked back at Teddy in shock and he quickly flashed the saw-toothed shank that he had threatened me with earlier. I brought my hand down to eye level and noticed that it was covered in blood. I looked back at Teddy who pushed the shank back up into its hiding place.

"Do I make myself clear?" Teddy asked.

Now I knew that Teddy wasn't fooling, last time he threatened me with the shank his voice was cracked and almost nervous like as if he really didn't want to pull one on me. But now I could see no expression in his eyes and his voice was filled to the brim with demand.

"Yes," I whispered back nervously. What else could I say?

After yard we were all lined up like always and then marched back to Cell Block A. Immediately I had Seth check out the cut that Teddy had given me.

"It isn't deep," Seth informed gently touching around the wound.

"You sure?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sure, it stopped bleeding."

I gently put a finger on the wound and brought it back to see that Seth was right, the bleeding had stopped. I breathed a breathe of relief as I resumed sitting down on my bunk. I had seen Teddy pissed off before but never like he was out in the yard, he even made a daring move to actually cut me with a shank. I knew he was serious but now he was seriously serious. I ran my hand through my hair unsure of what to say or even think for that matter.

"Line up!" a voice hollered and immediately I stood up. Our cell door opened and we walked out onto the yellow line. We waited until the guards were done the counting and then marched slowly towards the cafeteria for lunch.

I sat at our usual table since there was nowhere else to go, but instead of throwing my opinion in for saving Michael from the whack shack. I stayed quiet. I ate slowly and tried to not look at anyone directly in the eye.

"What do you think Jason?"

The sound of my name being said startled me and I almost dropped my spoon. I looked up to see everyone else looking at me. I then realized that it was Westmoreland who had asked.

"About what?" I asked dumbly.

"Plan to get Michael out," C-note said as if it were obvious.

I was slowly panicking now, I really hadn't thought clearly ever since yard time this morning with Teddy an all.

"I have no idea," I said coming out with it. No point in hiding the truth. Everyone groaned at my response and then tried to come up with another idea. Just then Sucre's cousin, Manche, came up to us timidly. We all watched him approach.

"I can help you guys," he said immediately and not to mention out loud. We all panicked and forced him to sit.

"What did you say?" Teddy growled angrily.

"I said I can help you guys," Manche repeated.

We stared at him in shock, how did he know about the situation? Manche saw our confusion and told us. Apparently he had spoken with Sucre and Michael, he had seen the burn on Michael's back and finally he spoke to Lincoln.

"He said that I was in if I were able to tell you guys the plan and get Michael out."

The good news: we would be able to get Michael out of Psych Ward. Bad news: there would be another member coming on.

"Why don't you start walking?" Teddy warned again and Manche was clearly scared of Teddy as he nodded immediately.

"You have a better idea of getting Michael out?" Westmoreland challenged (I was beginning to like this guy) angrily. Teddy didn't say anything and Westmoreland finished with: "That's what I thought."

Manche sat down and then told us the plan.

* * *

><p>My job was simple really, make sure that no one goes in the guards room when Westmoreland goes in. I was called onto PI and it was perfect as my job was to rake some grass near the guards room.<p>

We had helped add the few finishing touches to the guards room about a week ago so the guards have been hanging out there a lot more frequently. Due to this I had to make sure that no guard went in when Westmoreland did.

The plan was this, frame Geary for the burning of Michael. Apparently Michael's burn had a piece of guard's uniform embedded which was why Warden Pope was so eager on knowing how Michael received the burn. But as simple as it sounded, it wasn't so easy. We had to make sure (and by making sure I mean we had to hope everyone was on the same page with the plan) that everything would fall perfectly into place. We couldn't leave behind any evidence of what we had planned or what was going on.

I watched as Westmoreland came strolling up with a large garbage container rolling in front of him. He noticed me and gave me a small nod. I nodded back. I looked around to see the guards were busy watching the people raking the grounds. I knew what was truly in the garbage container it was a purposely burned guard's shirt that Manche had prepared as he works in the prison's laundry mat.

The story was going to be that Geary knew that Michael had gone to college and thought of Michael to be some rich kid. Geary cornered Michael and burned him and a piece of his guard's uniform had been burned too and dropped into Michael's burnt shoulder. It was fool-proof.

I turned back just as Westmoreland walked through the door. I pretended that I was busy and then saw another guard come out. I hoped that he didn't give Westmoreland any trouble. I turned back to see Tweener standing beside me.

"Hi," I said not quite sure why he was here.

"S'up," he asked.

"Nothing much…just doing what I'm suppose to do."

Tweener nodded and then leaned in. "Hey man, I heard that you worked on the guard's room from the very start."

I nodded not quite sure where this was going.

"How was it man? Was the whole room totaled?"

"Obviously," I replied trying not to sound like a prick but seriously, with a question like that thrown at you how could you not sound like a prick. The whole room was on _fire_, like hell it was totaled!

"That must have been tough work dude, all that shit coming up in your face and shit."

I tried so hard to not give him a _are-you-kidding-me _sort of look but then again it was so hard. I was actually more curious on why Tweener had the idea of talking to me instead of the other guys.

Tweener then changed the subject. "So I heard that you were stabbed."

I gripped my rake tightly with my knuckles as the images of the hospital, Dr. Sair, the nurses, and Tamara –especially Tamara came back to me.

"I was," I replied grimly.

"How was it man?" Tweener asked. "How did it feel?"

This sudden balloon of anger swelled up in me that I just wanted to take a shank and stab the kid, then ask _how _it feels. But all I could do was stand there gripping the handle of the rake until my knuckles turned as white as snow.

"It happened too fast," I muttered.

Tweener didn't seem to press on which I was glad. I didn't want him to, or anyone for that matter. I never liked to tread on the topic of me being stabbed. Honestly it brought up too many memories that have led to the present, some of those memories I wish I could just destroy and be done with it. I snapped back to reality as I realized that I had zoned out in my own little world of pity. I shook my head and then watched. I did a few strokes on the grass with the rake to make it look like I was busy and moved around a bit to make it more convincing. Then Westmoreland came out and he gave me a nod. A signal that everything is in place and ready. I nodded back.

* * *

><p>Later that day during tea time was filled with tension amoungst the guys. I could see it in C-note, Westmoreland and even in Teddy as he hung around the Alliance. I walked over to Westmoreland's cell and saw him sitting on the bed.<p>

"How are you doing?" he asked as soon as he saw me.

"Fine," I replied with a small smile. I walked into his cell and leaned up against the wall. We both just stood there in silence and waited. Michael should have been taken to Warden Pope by now in order to confess who had burned him. Warden Pope would walk angrily over to the guard's room find the burned shirt, the seven-hundred and fifty dollars and the pocket-watch Westmoreland had given up in desperation of getting Michael's cell. And then Michael would come back everything will be well and back on track of the escape – except for me. I was still nervous and took Teddy's recent threat very seriously. I touched the wound on the back of my neck and sighed.

"Still bothering you?"

I looked at Westmoreland who was looking right back at me.

"Pardon?"

Westmoreland nodded over to Teddy. "Is he still bothering you?"

I shook my head, I didn't want Westmoreland to get involved anymore with Teddy than he already has. I'm surprised that the old man is still alive.

"It's nothing," I immediately replied (it seemed to be my reply for everything now). "I'm fine. I can handle it."

"I hear that a lot son," Westmoreland said.

I sighed I had started to form a plan in my head but instead the conclusion of my plans either had me severely beaten, or much worse.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Michael came walking out into yard we all gathered around him immediately glad to see him back. Although Michael did seem a little enthused to be out of psych, he immediately began to tell us that we would wait three days time until we went over the wall. We all seemed to agree on that. Just then the prison bus entered and that caught everyone's attention. We ran to the fence and I could see greed in Teddy's eye as I stood beside him. I remembered back when Michael had first come to Fox River and how jealous I was because he had gotten all the attention from Teddy. I remained quiet but I could still feel something form in my stomach whether it be the guilt or jealousy coming back to me.<p>

"Oh my god."

I looked over to see Westmoreland just standing there watching as the line of fresh inmates but he was looking at only one in particular. I followed his gaze and my breathe caught in my throat and formed a clog. In a yellow jumpsuit with a clean shaven head and a long thin line across his neck was John Abruzzi and he was looking right back at us.


	33. Chapter 33

We just stood there gawking like idiots as Abruzzi was led into the prison. Once the front doors were closed we began talking immediately, I knew that Teddy must have felt uncomfortable about the whole situation as it was him who had attempted to kill Abruzzi. As yard time came to an end I was ready to line up by Westmoreland when suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder and forced me back.

"You stay by me," Teddy said firmly. "Ya hear?"

I was curious on why all of a sudden Teddy had an urge to protect me. Then it hit me, Teddy thought that Abruzzi might put out a hit on me. But why me? I was all the way down in the shu when it all happened. Teddy held out his pocket to me and I obediently took it without question. I looked over to see Michael watching us closely but Teddy forced me in line between two Alliance members as we started to walk.

* * *

><p>In Cell Block A I could tell that Teddy was skittish about letting me go off to his cell. He was worried that Abruzzi or at least one of his men had contacted Seth and asked to kill me. As if! Seth could hardly defend for himself in prison let alone being asked to kill someone. I walked to my cell with no trouble at all and waited for Seth to walk in then our door closed.<p>

"So I heard that Geary got fired," Seth said.

"Yeah."

"And Michael's back."

"Yep."

"And Abruzzi."

"Surprisingly."

We said nothing for a few moments and then Seth blurted, "I'm being transferred." I just stood there stunned at what he was saying. Did he just say that he was being transferred?

"Where?" I asked hardly breathing.

"To a minimum prison in Michigan," Seth replied more confidently now that it was all out.

I was still in shock about what Seth had told me and then I started to smile. The kid was going to a safer place to finish off his sentence.

"Did you talk to the warden?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mentioned it too him," Seth answered skittishly. "They had a bunch of jurors look over my case and then they finally decided that they would allow the transfer."

"What prison?"

"Tairash Minimum."

"Nice…good for you."

"Thanks."

I was really glad for Seth. He was finally able to get out of this place and move into a somewhat safer prison. In a minimum prison all there really is are petty thieves, murderers who in their words have 'seen the light' and proved it as well as other criminals who have done small crimes.

"What did you do?" I asked. "I mean to get into Fox?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "I robbed a store while I was high."

I blinked. "You did what?"

"I attempted robbed this video game store after I had done a bit of heroin and popped back a bunch of these pills that makes you tweak if you take too much."

I just stared at Seth unsure of what to do or say for that matter.

"I honestly didn't know what was going on most of the time. After I had done the heroin and pills I sort of blanked out for a bit, wasn't sure of where I was or where I was going. I apparently blacked out after I had threatened the guy with a knife and finally came around to find myself in a cell." Seth shook his head as if remembering his foolishness all too well. "Dude I don't even like video games!"

I started to really feel sorry for this kid. He wasn't a thief, he definitely wasn't a murderer and he wasn't a low level hustler. No, he was a druggie and from the sounds of it a hardcore one at that. He shouldn't even be in a fucking prison!

"They had me do this twelve step program before I came here," Seth explained as if reading my mind. "It was suppose to help me get sober before I came here."

Seth shouldn't have even been in a max to start off with! He should have done his rehab program and then sent to a minimum.

" I go tomorrow," Seth said.

"Tomorrow?" I echoed.

"Yeah."

"That soon," I muttered.

Seth nodded. "Leave in the morning around mid-noon. What about you?"

I looked up. "What about me?"

"What did you do to get yourself in Fox?"

"I tried to kill a guy," I said then noticed Seth's eyes widen. "But he deserved it. He had lived on my street ever since I was young, he was about two years older than me and always liked to dis my family. The guy finally took it too far and…" I swallowed remembering the memory. "He attacked Tamara nothing sexual or anything, just scared her and hit her a few times. I don't know why he did it, or what he was thinking. I had heard it from my brother Chris and finally snapped on this guy. I broke into the guy's house and then took one of his kitchen knives and then stabbed him with it in the chest. Just like that."

I remembered the powerful sensation of darkness and hatred towards the man. I remembered how scared he was, trying to tell me that he didn't mean anything by it. I remembered my arm jarring back as I slammed the blade into his chest. I remember his little girl standing in the doorway watching it all.

"What was the guy's name?" Seth asked.

"Roger Cringsly."

"Did he have any family?"

"Yeah, a small girl and a boy as well as a wife."

We sat in silence for a few brief moments.

"Roger survived though, the blade didn't hit his heart or any major veins."

"And you got twelve years."

I nodded. "Yeah, twelve."

I suppose you could say that I had a small understanding of what Roger went through in the hospital and recovery. The pain medication forced into him, the mood swings and everything else. The only difference was that I was stabbed three times while I only stabbed the asshole once. I thought back more on what happened and I realized that, that is why I was probably more protective of Tamara than ever. Why I didn't want her to visit me in prison in case some sick perv saw her.

I looked at Seth and then held out my hand. " Congrats."

* * *

><p>Later that day around supper, Michael informed us that there was only one piece of the escape that was needed and then finally we were all clear. He needed the key to the infirmary as that is where we will be escaping. He didn't say how he was going to do it only that he was going to find a way.<p>

After supper Seth was up in the warden's office going over some paperwork and signing stuff to make his transfer official. So that meant that I was in the cell by myself during tea time with nothing to do – until Teddy showed up.

"Glad to see that you are still breathing."

I looked over to see Teddy leaned up against the bars of my cell. His hands were in his pockets and he was practically examining me with his eyes. I stood up and I could feel the back of my neck where he had cut me go numb.

"Why would Abruzzi be after me?" I asked immediately. I'm sorry but it had to be said, I wasn't anywhere near the place where the attempted murder took place so I really didn't see a reason for Abruzzi wanting to kill me.

"Ol' Abruzzi will know what happens when he comes after me," Teddy said as if it were obvious. "But you on the other hand…"

An easy target? I thought dully to myself. Can't defend for myself? I wondered what Teddy was thinking I was but it didn't matter.

"Only a few more days until we – you know," Teddy informed.

I nodded.

"A lot can happen in that time, don't you think?"

I didn't know whether to take that as a threat or not, I wasn't sure of what to say. Teddy pushed himself from the wall and then came over until he was about an inch from my face.

"Since we're uh, one too many. I want you to do a favour for me."

If he was going to ask me to kill someone then I was going to flip. I wasn't going to kill someone, I might have before I got stabbed but not now.

"Don't worry," Teddy reassured seeing my uneasy expression. "It's nothing major."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to kill Charles Westmoreland."


	34. Chapter 34

I felt as if I had been stabbed except the blade was larger, thicker and was being burrowed right into my heart. I looked at Teddy as if he were nuts, as if he was insane but then again he was a psycho/sociopath after all. But what he said – man that was harsh.

"Are you listening too me?" Teddy asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"Uh.. hu …," I bumbled over a few noises before actually saying something intelligent. "Are you nuts?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow at my burst.

"Your insane!" I added, I know I really should have stopped at 'are you nuts' but serious, this guy was asking too much. I was ready to snap (like I had said before) when Teddy said the word 'kill'. Teddy took a strong step forward and I (who had been under his control for three whole years) immediately stepped back.

"Now," Teddy started giving me a glare. "What would make you think that boy?"

I was then lost for words. The five second hate was out of me and I didn't know what to say or do for that matter. I was backed up against the sink in a small cell with a psychopath…great… While my mind was racing to see what other lies were lying around in the thing called my brain Teddy spoke.

"Now are you going to do as I say or is this conversation going to get a little…physical?"

Well I already had punched Teddy in the face and I really didn't want to piss him off anymore. I was ready to speak when a voice interrupted us.

"I need to speak to Jason _alone_." I peeked over Teddy's shoulder and saw that it was –of course- Michael. His hands were dug into his pockets and he was standing in the middle of the doorway. Teddy wasn't too amused with Michael (like he ever is) and turned to face him.

"You aren't in the position of giving orders Pretty," Teddy hissed.

"I believe I am," Michael said with a tint of confidence. "Like I said before, I need to speak to Jason – alone."

Teddy bristled and turned back to me, gave me a good evil eye before heading out. He brushed Michael as he left. Once making sure that Teddy was out of earshot, Michael came in and asked, "Are you alright?"

"You shouldn't speak to him like that," I automatically replied.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you have your reasons of saying so."

I pushed myself off the sink and then walked up to him.

"I just wanted to make sure that things were going smoothly," Michael said, at first I didn't understand what he was saying but then I realized that he was checking to see if I was still on the escape plan.

"Still on about that?" I asked dully.

"You deserve to be out of here," Michael whispered.

I gave a small laugh. "I almost killed a man with a knife with his own daughter watching and then eluded the police for four days."

"And I robbed a bank while discharging a weapon numerous times."

"You did that intentionally though."

Michael nodded and then added. "But you must have had your reasons too Jason."

I didn't reply, yes I had my reasons for attacking the man but honestly I had no intention of killing him. I was sort of in the moment. The knife in my hand, Roger ten seconds from pissing his pants, the adrenaline pulsing through my veins as well as my subconscious telling me to do it. Take the knife and bring it down on the bastard. I know that sound psychotic but I had a mix of anger, rage and absolute fury withering within me like snakes during the time.

"Westmoreland informed me that T-bag has tried to get you off the escape a few times."

I shook my head. "Don't…"

"Why Jason?"

I looked at Michael as if it were obvious. "Why? Are you seriously asking me that question? Why am I here? Why am I resisting the plan?" I shook my head again. "Three years, since the first day that I was stuck with him it was practically engrained into my head that I take his protection but also do everything else for him. Even apologize. That was the true price, not the assaults. The true price was doing everything he asked without question, go exchange a pack for a shank with an inmate while trying not to get caught. Apologize to an inmate or guard for Teddy's mistakes while also taking a few slaps here and there. Do the dirty work such as fighting or even – killing."

I let out a breath and allowed my body to slide to the ground in exhaustion. I didn't dare look at Michael as I didn't want to see his same concerned expression. I was sort of getting tired of it. He could give me that look all day but that wouldn't solve anything, the guilt of Teddy's dirty work would still be on my shoulders from when I began and the many years to come.

* * *

><p>The next morning we were all woken up like usual, the plain bell ringing and jolting me awake from a nightmarish dream. I looked over to see Seth's things in a box and the boy himself getting ready. When he turned I noticed a small sparkle in his eye that I hadn't noticed ever. I knew that he was giddy about being placed in a minimum, who wouldn't?<p>

"Well," I started to say."

"Yeah," Seth replied, I could even tell in his voice that he was happy. I smiled I was happy for Seth I really was. I held out my hand and said, "Good luck."

Seth took it and we both gave a good firm pump. The cell door slide open and we (including Seth) lined up as the guards made sure everyone was there. Once accounted for one CO nodded and the lines slowly began to move. Seth quickly slipped out of the line and then finished packing his few belongings.

At breakfast we all sat in a group like usual and started to immediately talk. Michael had gotten the key from the infirmary somehow but another problem arose as the lock to where the escape was being held got changed so now the copycat that Michael had was deemed useless. We all were ready to talk at once but Michael reassured us that he had another plan but he would have to wait until he went to get his insulin shot.

After breakfast we were led back to Gen Pop and as I expected, there were no signs of Seth anywhere. The box containing his belongings were gone, the top bunk was stripped and the only things in the cell were my belongings and my bunk. I sighed as emptiness spread across me as I laid down on my bunk, completely engulfed in my thoughts.

* * *

><p>During yard time I was taken up to the infirmary as I had another treatment session with my annoying brother Chris. He had officially dubbed himself a professional human behaviourist although he had much more studying to go until he actually got his doctors degree. The only reason he made it to be my 'psychologist' was that one: he was a family member, two: he had received about 95 in all his classes and three: he had Dr. Tencredi's full respect.<p>

It was like any other treatment session it went boringly and torturously slow. The sessions were cut from an hour to 45 since that was how long yard time was. I had the session five times a week. But this session was different from the others, instead of the avalanche of questions Chris instead asked.

"So how is it going to go?" Chris asked.

I was of course handcuffed to the wooden armchair and I mumbled. "How is what going to go?"

"The plan?"

I now perked up. How the hell did he know? Chris grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"That got your attention didn't it?"

"How did you -?"

"Know?" Chris finished. "Come on bro, I'm a human behaviourist I am meant to observe and track things such as this down. I pay attention to body language and facial expression. I had read up about the people you hang around with all the time during meals and this Michael Scofield seems very interesting."

I tried to think of something smart to say but everything that came to mind sounded either pathetic or just downright stupid.

"Don't try and deny it Jay," Chris said leaning in. "I know it and so does Tamara."

"Ta-!" the rest of the word got clogged up in my throat. _Tamara? _

"I told her," Chris informed plainly. "Thought that she had the right to know what you've been up too."

I just sat there in shock staring at Chris who was gloating his discovery right at me.

"So why didn't you tell the warden?" I asked miserably.

"Because I want to see how everything turns out," Chris replied.

"Wait…what?"

"What?" Chris asked slightly offended. "You think that I'd follow the rules? After Tamara told me how you had landed yourself in prison I slowly understood why you did it. Maybe you didn't mean to kill Roger intently, you were possibly just in the moment right? But with every emotion rushing to you like a tidal wave, you became overwhelmed and just went for it."

My jaw dropped. How the hell did he know what I felt like? Chris looked at me and as if read my mind.

"I know these things Jay. I'm your brother after all."

* * *

><p>After session I was still in great awe at what Chris had told me. I was led to Cell Block A and practically when I entered Michael was already rushing towards me. I looked at him wondering what was with the urgency.<p>

"We need to leave," Michael whispered hurriedly but low enough for only me to hear.

"Why?" I whispered back. Together we walked up the steps and to my cell. Once safely in Michael looked out to see that no one was around.

"Bellick found out about the hole," Michael said still in a low voice.

I looked at Michael in shock before exclaiming. "What?"

"We need to leave," Michael continued. "Tonight."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N_: This chapter contains some slash at the end. _

* * *

><p><em>Tonight? <em>Did he just say 'tonight'? My mind slowly started to process the single word that Michael just said to me a few seconds ago, I started to panic.

"Tonight?" I whispered back in disbelief.

Michael nodded gravely. "Bellick found out about the hole, we have to go now before anyone suspects his disappearance. We might already be behind a few hours."

Now I started to really panic, behind schedule in an elaborate plan such as this was not the best thing in the world.

"When tonight?" I asked as soon as the question formed in my brain.

"Whenever we can," Michael replied. "During PI I want you to find anything that will throw off your scent. I mean anything soil, manure, things such as that."

I nodded, in PI we were cleaning up some patches of dead grass so it would be easy to get a hold of things such as that.

After the talk with Michael I hurried down to Westmoreland's cell to see him knelt on the ground, hunched over the toilet. At first I thought that he was sick but when I entered his cell I noticed that something shine in the light. It was red; blood. I inhaled quickly and then watched as Westmoreland's head turned a little in my direction.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, but it wasn't convincing enough for me he sounded as if he were in pain and a lot of it.

"Let's see," I said gently. I shuffled a little closer but he held his hand out to me to tell me to stop. I could see bits of his blood stained long sleeve now and I couldn't help but wince.

"I'm fine," Westmoreland whispered but this time I'm sure that he didn't even convince himself that he was all right.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary," I suggested, it honestly pained me to see the old man in this position. Westmoreland shook his head and replied, "What am I going to tell them? They'll want to know how I got this."

"Tell them an inmate did that too you."

Westmoreland sighed in pain. "They'll want to know who."

I watched as Westmoreland got to his feet with great difficulty, I tried to help him but he wouldn't accept it.

"Besides," Westmoreland breathed. "It's tonight." I remained quiet although the words in my head practically gave me a headache just thinking about them.

* * *

><p>Outside in PI we were working on a large patch of dead grass. We had to rake dried out manure and soil onto the patch as soon as we were done raking. I stole glances at the guys on the team and noticed that they were sneaking fistfuls of the stuff and I realized that I had to think of something quick. I turned to see Tweener talking to one of the guards about something, Westmoreland who was right close by called Tweener over to help him. As the young man moved close, Westmoreland gave a small groan of pain.<p>

"Dude, are you alright?" I heard Tweener ask.

"Yeah," Westmoreland grumbled back. I realized that the man was far from alright. "Just one of the things that happens to you when…when you get old," Westmoreland finished.

In the changing room Michael immediately began to talk to us about what was going to happen. But the only thing was – Tweener was still in the room. We all glanced nervously at the young man and eventually C-note spoke up.

"Hey man," C-note said interrupting Michael. "We got company."

"He's in," Michael said shortly showing no amusement to C-note's interruption. We all groaned in unison as another member of the escape team had officially been added.

"That's way too many," C-note complained again. "He's just going to slow us down."

"I owe him," Michael said looking down at Tweener who looked back. Then he turned his attention to C-note. "And I don't owe you a damn thing."

Everyone paused, we all know that some of us had to while others forced their way on. C-note being one of them.

"Aigh," C-note gave in. "But we better get over that wall, you fill me?"

"Clear," Michael replied. He turned to Tweener and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Outside we all walked in a single line back towards the yard. As we were ready to leave the shed area, a guard stopped us and we all froze. Did someone overhear us? Did a guard notice the guys stealing manure?

"Someone's bleeding," the CO informed. "Found some droplets back in the locker room."

We all didn't move, I knew that it was Westmoreland and possibly Michael knew since he practically knew everything that was going on in the group. Michael stepped out of the line and lifted up a freshly cut thumb.

"That was me boss," Michael answered. "Must of hit it on a tool or something."

The CO nodded. "You get that checked in the infirmary."

Michael nodded and went back in line.

* * *

><p>In Cell Block A Michael muttered something to C-note who nodded and then walked to his cell. I was ready to head over to mine when a hand landed on my shoulder and steered me towards my old home. I was forced inside cell 16 and the curtain was pulled down. I turned to see Teddy giving me a disheartened look.<p>

"We're so close," Teddy said his facial expression unchanged.

I didn't know what to do or say, was Teddy going to give one last desperate attempt to kick me off the escape? Was he going to injure me in order for me being unfit to go?

"If," Teddy continued his voice dark. "You do happen to escape with us. I want you to go in another direction."

_He wants me to what? _I just gawked at Teddy.

"No doubt Pretty will notice your ah…absence," Teddy licked his lips. "If you don't show up. So you can come with us, but as soon as we are over that wall. You head in the opposite direction."

I still gawked at Teddy like an idiot. Did he seriously just want me to flee in the other direction while everyone took the path to the van? Teddy noticed that I still was just staring at him and he stalked up to me dangerously.

"You took away my pet," Teddy growled unpleasantly.

"I didn't force Seth to leave," I answered back.

"I'm letting you escape with us, you might be able to escape but with police running around and everything, you won't be able to get three feet. With or without us."

I wanted to snap right back at Teddy. But instead I held my tongue and didn't reply. Teddy immediately noticed my submission and smiled. Quickly striding up to me, he clasped his hands around my head and forced his lips against mine. A sudden shock ran through my body as I didn't expect it. I had a strong instinct to wrap my arms around him and give it right back. But something in my head stopped me. My hands made it half-way before freezing. Teddy noticed and pulled away slightly. He then moved in and whispered in my ear. "I've missed you."

After that, without hesitation, I grabbed his waist and kissed him. I won't lie. God how I've missed the lust, the sensation and the need! I could feel one of his hands grip my hair and the other slide down my side. Both of my hands crawled up his back and latched to his shoulders. Together we awkwardly moved towards the bunk, and then ducked down to lie on what use to be my bunk way back when. Our bodies shifted to get comfortable and then that was when things really started to pick up speed. I took off my shirt and threw it to the ground, Teddy did the same. My hands ran all over his bare back while Teddy's hands held firmly around my upper back and middle. I then felt his hands travel down to the seam of my pants and I allowed it. Once my pants were off, I was lying there in half daze and half lust as Teddy proceeded to take off what was left. Soon we were both completely naked. My legs were half wrapped around Teddy as he continued to getting down to real business. I felt a familiar sting of pain but then it went away as soon as it came. I gave out a sharp moan but then immediately bit it back not wanting anyone outside hearing. My hands automatically went for the bars that supported the bunk as Teddy came to a finish. The breath that I held in, I let out and Teddy did the same. He then got up and grabbed his clothes but I just stayed there sprawled naked on the bunk. What the fuck just happened?


	36. Chapter 36

After putting my clothes back on, gathering the last of my dignity I dramatically pulled back the curtain and walked out as if nothing had happened. Didn't go as well. Almost immediately after I had stepped out of Teddy's cell, all heads were turned to me. I found myself trying hard not to blush as I walked back to my cell but I could tell by the foolish grins on everyone's faces, they knew what was going on behind the sheet. I turned back to see Teddy leaned up against he cell door with a huge smile on his face and I had to swallow mine down to keep from falling apart right then and there. I looked up and saw that Michael and Sucre were looking down at me as well. Even from where I was standing I could see the intense look in his eye as if he were filling in the blanks. I quickly looked away and continued to my cell.

Upstairs in my cell I laid on my bed completely and totally relaxed. I was still thinking about what just happened and couldn't help but smile as my brain replayed what had happened in Teddy's cell. I sudden shadow filled my cell and I quickly got up. Standing in the front in the entrance was C-note. I walked over and he quickly handed me two bags filled with clear liquid. At first I didn't know what it was, then I realized that it was peroxide as I could smell it through the plastic. I nodded to him knowing that I knew what I had to do and then retreated to the toilet. I grabbed the extra PI jumpsuit from underneath my bed and placed it in the toilet. Then I ripped open the one peroxide bag and dumped it in, then the other. I rolled the jumpsuit in the peroxide then gave an unexpected yelp in pain. I jumped up and then looked at my finger. A small cut bubbled and fizzed with poison and I wondered how I had gotten it. I examined it then came up with the conclusion that I had gotten it while I had squeezed the bars of Teddy's bunk while we had sex. I wiped the poison on my pants and then continued on squeezing and twisting my jumpsuit. My finger hurt for a little while longer but then the pain became un-noticeable. The jumpsuit turned white after about five minutes of constant squeezing and twisting. I examined the jumpsuit as discretely as possible without fully taking it out of the toilet. It was completely white. The reason for me having to do this was because the only way to get to the infirmary (according to Michael) was to go through Psych Ward aka the whack shack. Still none of us were pleased but we didn't complain as we all wanted to escape. Once completely satisfied with the look of my jumpsuit, I shoved it underneath the bunk then sat down and waited.

I fell asleep about five minutes later then woke to the sound of the alarm. I shuffled out of my cell and stood on the yellow line, I looked to see only Sucre come out of their cell no Michael. I wondered where he was then I realized that he probably was called off to some other part of the prison. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and continued down the line to the mess hall.

After supper I forced myself back to my cell and laid on my bed. During supper we all stayed as far away from each other as possible, Teddy hung with his Alliance. Abruzzi with his and the rest of us scattered ourselves around the place not giving each other so much of a glance. I then bolted up from the bunk with realization. I had forgotten to steal some soil and dry manure to disguise my smell. I now started to have a full blown panic attack on the inside. I ran to the toilet bowl and looked inside, not much peroxide was left, I scooped some up with my hands and wiped it on the mattress and sheets. I knew that it wasn't going to be enough to disguise my scent. I then had an idea, it was completely stupid, idiotic but it was something. I didn't want to do it, I honestly didn't but I knew that I had to, it was the only way for myself to make a successful escape. I drew in a breath as I quickly hung up a sheet, once making sure that it was secure I unzipped and let it all fly. Yes I was peeing on my bed (pillows included). I had to make sure that my scent was completely covered. Pee would work right? It smells like anyone else's pee…right? Once finished I allowed it to soak into the bed and then took down the sheet and placed it on the bed and watched as the sheet got semi-soaked with pee as well. This was disgusting to watch, but I drew in a deep breath and knew that this was so that my scent was completely disguised from the dogs. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

Michael had come back about ten minutes after he had come back from wherever but in his eyes I saw complete and utter concentration. He gave me a nod as he passed me but that was it, no small talk like he would usually try and muster up between us. No, only a nod. That was fine with me actually too, I was nervous to talk to him to be truthful, even if it was just a small 'hi' I knew that my voice would give off my nervousness and jitter as I contemplated on what was going to happen tonight.

I waited a little while longer, looked at my watch and sighed it was time. I turned to my bunk and already I could smell a salty, stale- like smell and I had to hold in my breath as I reached for the jumpsuit under the bunk, it was almost dry with a few wet marks but other than that it was fine. I stuffed it underneath my shirt, flattened it as much as possible and then headed to Michael's cell. I saw Abruzzi, Teddy, Tweener, Manche, Westmoreland and Sucre all standing outside causally while Michael and C-note were no where to be seen. I passed my jumpsuit to Sucre who passed it to Michael who was calmly sitting in the cell. I looked at Teddy and saw a faint hint of glee in his eyes I looked away.

"Where is C-note?" I asked. Michael nodded over to where the toilet was I got it immediately that was the entrance of the escape. We go through there and then Michael leads the rest of the way. I was ready to speak but I could sense someone coming up from behind me and I turned to see Trumpet. Trumpet was sort of C-note's second in command kind of guy until Trumpet managed to turn all of C-note's crew against him after having an argument of C-note talking to Teddy. Trumpet grabbed the back of my shirt near the nape of my neck and shoved me to the side. I could see Teddy standing to his full height but Trumpet just shrugged it off.

"Where is he?" Trumpet asked in his gruff voice.

"Who?" Michael asked.

Trumpet ignored Michael and started to examine the small room. I knew that Trumpet was looking for C-note but I didn't know why. Then I saw a small black crescent shape around his eye, C-note had knocked Trumpet's lights out.

"As you can see," Michael said. "He isn't here."

Trumpet gave Michael a hateful glare but reluctantly left. As soon as they were gone, Michael nodded to Sucre. Michael bent down and literally moved the toilet, as the toilet was being moved I could see the rusty outline of the rim of the metal and bolt holes. Michael nodded to me and I went through the hole.

On the other side C-note was there sitting down with his knees drawn close to his chest.

"Are we going?" he asked.

I nodded to him and C-note rose to his feet. We moved out of the way as the rest of the escape team came through. I couldn't help but notice Westmoreland wince slightly as he stood but I didn't say anything. Michael made sure that everyone was there and then said, "Let's go."


	37. Chapter 37

We walked along a grate floor I looked below to see another level below us. Pipes of assorted sizes snaked along and vanished into the walls. Steam billowed up occasionally making the pathway making us sweat. Already I could feel a few beads of sweat drip down my forehead, I suppose that it was also the anticipation and nervousness that was really getting to me. I could practically smell freedom from where we were, and it smelled fantastic. I looked behind to see everyone else trying to keep their cool I couldn't blame them, this was exciting yet a very dangerous thing we were attempting. We came to a thick pipe that wide enough so that a human could move through. Michael led the way and us all followed behind. We passed a few large empty square rooms that were filled with rust and slime covered walls. We turned to a left, walked a little further then made a right. We then came to a stop at a wide opening and I looked to see three different entrances leading to god knows where. And tied up in the front of the entrance was Bellick. Over top of us I could hear footsteps and I knew that we were right underneath the guard's room. Teddy and Michael rushed over to silence Bellick as he attempted to scream for help. The rest of us cast nervous glances up at the ceiling, the footsteps stopped a blood curling silence then the footsteps few weaker as the guards left. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

We dragged Bellick into one of the entrances and retied him. I didn't glance at the head CO as I made my way following Sucre who was ahead. Michael had taken Bellick's CO jacket and cap to disguise himself as a CO. He then nodded for us to follow him as he led us through another series of tunnels to one of the many large square spaces. A ladder was wielded in the middle of the space and I looked up to see a grater above us. Past the grater I could make out the starry sky.

"Wait here," Michael said. He then left. We all were practically sitting ducks now. None of us knew what Michael had planned up his sleeve. We all waited with nervousness filling in the empty space around us. Then without any warning whatsoever, a blaring alarm rang off. I froze like a deer in a headlight as did everyone else.

"We're screwed!" Teddy hissed through his teeth. His eyes were tinted with fear. Just then Michael popped his head into the small confined space and for some reason his eyes sparkled.

"Dude we have to go back," C-note panicked.

"Don't worry," Michael reassured. "I set off the fire alarm in Psych Ward. Now get into your white jumpsuits."

We all listened and placed the white jumpsuits over top of the clothes we had on now. Michael climbed up the ladder first then waited at the top. We all climbed up as far as we could and waited until Michael gave the signal. Michael then pushed open the grate and went out into the open. He poked his head down.

"Hurry," he whispered. We all climbed the rest of the way as fast as we could. Once out Michael positioned himself in the back and we all positioned ourselves like the other whack shack inmates were positioned in a single line with myself in front. Michael nodded forward and we slowly moved. I tried to act like the other mental patients so I made my movements more jerky. We walked to the entrance and headed into the building.

Inside was smaller than the entrance to Cell Block A. There were more locked gates and a man dressed all on white buzzed us in.

"Hold up." The administrator said.

"Stop," Michael commanded.

I halted dead in my tracks, I heard Michael and the administrator exchange a few words.

"Whoa, that's John Abruzzi."

"Yes," Michael replied. "And?"

"Said to be the most dangerous inmate in all of the Cell Blocks."

"Do you have anything to put him out?"

The man extracted a small syringe and handed it to Michael.

"This'll knock him out cold."

Michael took it and gave a small smile. "Good." Before the administrator could react, Michael stabbed the syringe into the man's neck and pushed the sedative in. The man collapsed to the ground and Michael threw away the syringe.

"Come on," he said rushing up to take lead. We all broke into a light jog towards what seemed like the basement of the place. We came to a trapdoor and I opened it with some difficulty. I looked back to see Michael and Tweener now having a small conversation that none of us were able to hear. I turned back and jumped through the trapdoor to a lower level that was narrowed and dimly lit.

"What now?" Teddy demanded. I could tell in his voice that he was really getting anxious.

"We keep moving forward," Michael said coming in front behind us. He pushed to the front and started to walk down the narrow hallway. Thick pipes were wielded all along both walls that enclosed us. I just kept my eyes forward trying not to think of the word claustrophobic. We came to a ladder and started to climb. Michael pushed open another trapdoor and we all climbed up to a more spacious room. While keeping low we made our way along the hallway and Michael opened a door. I soon realized that we were in the infirmary. Close by in another room was Michael's brother Lincoln, but also a guard. Michael placed his finger to his lips the message was clear – quiet. We all quickly and quietly made our way to the room that Lincoln was in. Michael then opened the door and the guard jumped up in surprise.

"Wha-."

Michael took out the saw-toothed shank that he had earlier.

"Unlock my brother," Michael demanded.

The guard immediately did so and raised his hands in defense. Then Teddy came up quickly and slammed his fist into the guard's head knocking him out cold. Lincoln nodded his thanks and Michael nodded in return. Michael walked to Dr. Tencredi's office and then paused as he went for the handle. He looked back at us and then grasped the knob and twisted. The door came open with a click and Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

"We need to get those bars off that window," Michael explained pointing to the window closest to the desk. C-note and Sucre ran to grab a mattress while Teddy and Abruzzi went to grab the water hose from the fire case. I waited for Teddy and Abruzzi to get back as did Michael.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked.

I looked at him and only gave him a small nod. Teddy and Abruzzi came back and I took the hose and wrapped it around the bars before tying it into the tightest knot I could get it into. Sucre and C-note returned with the mattress. Michael made sure that everything was secure and that it would turn out according to his calculations. He then went back to the elevator, opened it and tied the other end of the water hose to the bar that was wielded to the very back of the elevator. Michael stepped out and then hit the down button. The elevator doors closed but then sprung right back open. Michael frowned. He tried it again but the same thing happened.

"Someone has to go in there," I blurted out. Everyone nervously looked at each other wondering who would they have to force into the elevator but then-

"I'll go," Tweener said stepping into the elevator before Michael could stop him. The young inmate pressed a button on the panel and the doors slowly closed. We all possibly wondered the same thing – will this be the last we see of Tweener? Our thoughts were cut short as the bars on the window creaked and groaned under pressure. We all watched as the bars flew out of the window and crashed onto the mattress. Michael gave a small grin and then walked over to the window. Just as he was ready to pull it open a voice spoke up – a voice that we were not all familiar with.

"I knew it."

We all turned to see a man in a white mental inmate jumpsuit standing in the doorway, his hair was sticking up in all directions, his eyes were completely wild and in his hands was a radio and receiver.

"I uh, knew that um this was happening," the man went on slowly stepping towards us. "Ever since you came into Psych Ward."

"Haywire," Michael pleaded.

"Either I come," Haywire lifted up the radio and receiver and warned. "Or I make a small person-to-person call."

We all froze there not knowing what to do.

"He's in," Lincoln said.

"What?" Abruzzi hissed grabbing Lincoln's arm. Lincoln threw Abruzzi off and answered. "He's in."

Haywire grinned and set the radio and receiver down before coming towards us. Behind him Tweener entered the room and Michael gave him a nod of thanks.

"We cross that wire," Michael pointed to the cable. "To the other side. Give Lincoln your jumpsuits."

We quickly stripped off the white jumpsuits but we were safe for we had our grey prison clothes on. We handed Lincoln the white jumpsuits and he climbed out of the window, adjusted himself accordingly, threw the jumpsuits over his stomach and then crawled across using his legs and hands.

"Line forms after me," Abruzzi said cutting before C-note. "In alphabetical order."

"Now hold up **A**bruzzi," C-note complained.

"You want a seat on the plane you do as I say." Abruzzi then climbed out onto the ledge and followed Lincoln's movements across the cable. There was a sudden crash behind us and we turned to see Westmoreland on the ground, blood was visibly showing on his clothes. Michael and I rushed to him and knelt down.

"Let's see," Michael whispered. He carefully rolled up Westmoreland's shirt to reveal a gruesome sight. Blood had completely crusted most of his left side, the wound itself didn't look so good and it even showed signs of infection.

"I have to go," Westmoreland whispered.

"It's okay," I replied gently.

Westmoreland ripped a necklace from his neck and handed it to me. "Give Anna papa's love."

I took the necklace not knowing what to say. I opened it to see a black and white picture of a young girl. I looked up to see mostly everyone had gone except Manche.

"Go on Michael," I said.

Michael looked back to see his brother motioning impatiently for him to come. Michael looked back and I nodded. He rose to his feet and gave me a sympathetic look – the same look that he gave me on the day that I was stabbed. He ran to the window, climbed out and then proceeded across the cable.

"Go," Westmoreland said.

"I never wanted any of this anyway," I whispered to him. Just then sirens and lights started to wail and flash I watched as Manche headed out too in a blind panic. "I'll be fine."

There was a horrible snap and I raced to the window to see that the cable had broken. I turned back to Westmoreland to see him motionless and I walked over. Dead. I rose to my feet and immediately felt a gun pressed to the back of my neck.

"Freeze!"

* * *

><p>AN: _There is still one more chapter left. Spitfire47_


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: _OKay so I lied in the last chapter, this is the second last chapter and the next one is the final. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>Soon the whole room was buzzing with noise, guards were crammed in examining the room and a paramedic was in examining Westmoreland who's eyes were still open looking at the wall ahead of him. I felt sorry for the old man, he was so close and yet so far away from his goal. I was forced to the ground as plastic strips bound my wrists together. I didn't struggle, most of my energy had faded into nothing and all I wanted to do was fall asleep. But I knew that was not going to happen for a long time. Warden Pope looked at me and a ghost of shock ran across his face, but his main expression towards me was anger and betrayal. I was hauled to my feet and literally dragged from the room. Voice followed me wherever I went. I could hear the guards whisper of the escape, shock and concern all packed into everyone's voice.<p>

I was dragged to the front foyer of the prison there we were stopped by a man dressed up in a full suit.

"Where are you taking the prisoner?" the man asked.

"Authorities want him temporarily held at a Supermaximum Prison," a guard replied.

"Just place him in solitary and have a guard watch him, I need to talk to the prisoner."

The other guard shook his head. "Sorry, we have strict order from authority above."

The man dressed in the suit became impatient. "I am an Agent."

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to take it up with your Superintendent."

With that the two guards dragged me past the Agent who just stood there in shock.

Outside a black van pulled up and the guard unlocked the door. I started to panic, a Supermax Prison? Seriously? I wasn't the one who had planned the whole damn thing! In a Supermax Prison you are isolated 24/7 with no communications to the outside world whatsoever. It's like solitary except a hundred times worse. A guard was already in there, their face hidden by the shadows in the tranpso and I was forced in. The guard who was already in the tranpso truck moved forward and locked me in place. With that they gave a nod to the other guards and the doors were closed. The guard moved back to their place and banged on the wall five times. I felt the van lurch forward and I looked at the guard who moved more near the back where there was the only window. They took off their guard's cap and I felt my jaw drop to the ground. Grinning back at me was my own flesh and blood – Chris.

"Hey bro," he said giddy.

I just stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. Chris continued to grin as he leaned back completely relaxed.

"Bu-…wha….gah…!" I tried to form words but only strangled and gargled noises came out.

Chris chuckled. "Shocked?"

Shocked? He only thought that I was shocked? I was beyond shocked. If you would have told me that my brother would be assisting me in an escape from Fox River I would have laughed. Now in the moment, it wasn't anything near to hilarious.

"Oh I should inform you," Chris said as if his presence wasn't shocking enough. "Tamara is in the front driving the van."

Now I was ready to have a heart attack, although I did make more sense that Tamara would assist with my escape than Chris. But both?

"I can't believe this," I said in a bare whisper. "This is nuts!"

"Yep, but you have to admit fun."

I stared at him as if he was insane. "Wait, how did you find out?"

"Michael Scofield told me."

"He just told you? Just like that?"

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "Well not really I sort of blackmailed him."

"_You blackmailed Michael Scofield_?" I didn't know that was even possible.

"Told him my findings and told him that I saw him stealing Dr. Tencredi's key. Put two and two together and it really isn't rocket science to figure out that there was an escape right underneath Warden Pope's nose."

"But how did you get involved?"

"I actually talked to Michael for a bit interesting man, very intelligent. He seemed really keen on you escaping with him, said that you didn't belong in Fox River. Then he asked me if I would assist him in helping you escape. Of course I was hesitant for a few moments, but then I realized that he might have a point."

I looked at Chris as if he had sprouted an antenna. "I almost killed a man Chris, stabbed him right in front of his daughter."

"Almost," Chris repeated. "You almost killed a man, a man who had harmed Tamara and was going to do it again if you hadn't done something."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my brother's mouth. There were four strong knocks on the wall that separated us from the driver aka Tamara.

"Well," Chris said going for the cuff keys in his pocket. "Time to switch up."

"What?"

"Michael and I had agreed on a meeting place."

"Which would be?"

"The back woods."

"Oh fantastic," I replied sarcastically as Chris unlocked my cuffs.

Chris gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I know the back woods more than Tamara and I know the place were going to meet up with Scofield. Plus you two will get to have a few minutes to yourselves." Chris winked and I rolled my eyes in reply. The back door opened and there stood Tamara disguised in a guard's uniform. Her long hair tumbled around her shoulders.

"Are we at the entrance?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll take it from here."

Chris jumped out while Tamara climbed in. As soon as the door was closed Tamara moved beside me, grabbed my shoulders and kissed me right on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"God it's good to see you," she said releasing me at last.

"You too," I said slightly dazed.

It was hard to see her in the dark but I managed to make out her round face and stunning eyes.

"I can't believe it," I whispered.

"I know," Tamara replied.

"The two guards back at Fox River."

"Two friends of mine who disguised themselves as guards that day. They owed it to me anyway."

I still couldn't believe that both Chris and Tamara pulled it off.

"They'll know it's you."

"We can cover our tracks."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

Tamara snuggled close up to me and rested her head on my still fast beating chest. "I can take care of myself."

I laid my head on hers and inhaled her scent. We stayed like that for a few bliss moments until Tamara lifted her head and kissed me again except this time it went far more than a small make out. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I took off the long sleeve grey shirt as she proceeded to take off the guard's uniform. Yes, we were ready to have sex in a transpo van. Just as I was ready to take off my pants there were four loud knocks and Tamara cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"The meeting place."

My eyes widened as I quickly did up my pants and struggled into my shirt. Tamara quickly put her bra back on and shirt. Just then the van came to a sudden halt and we were thrown forward. I wrapped my arms protectively around Tamara.

"I'm alright," she said. I kissed her forehead and held onto her, not wanting the moment to end. I could hear two voices outside and I realized that one of those voices was Michael's. The back opened up and there stood Michael. He raised his eyebrow as he saw me on the ground with Tamara in my arms.

"Don't ask," I blurted out. I got to my feet and jumped out of the van. I turned to see another van although this one was like any other ordinary van and looked crammed with people. More specifically escapees.

"We have to go," Michael said. "Now."

I nodded and looked back at Tamara who gave me a smile. It's okay she lipped to me.

"I love you," I said realizing how cheesy that sounded but I didn't care.

"I love you too," Tamara replied. She then grabbed the handle on each door and closed it shut. I watched as the van took off leaving Michael and I standing. Michael placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go."


	39. Chapter 39

Michael opened up the back of the van and I climbed in, it was crammed and uncomfortable but I didn't say anything as he closed the door. Michael then climbed into the van on the left side and looked at his watch satisfied.

"We're okay."

Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Head towards the airport," Michael instructed his brother. Lincoln nodded and shifted the gear into Drive and headed down the dark path. As we drove along I could tell that everyone was in their own thoughts, I had to admit that I was still engulfed in the thoughts of what would have happened if Chris hadn't interrupted us. Just then without any warning whatsoever, Teddy whipped his right hand across his lap and something silver flashed momentarily then clicked. Another click quickly followed the first one and the whole van went into a sudden panic. Abruzzi took out a gun from it's hiding place and pressed the barrel against Teddy's head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael screamed. I could see Lincoln using the mirror to see what was going on, even his eyes widened at the sight of Teddy and Michael being handcuffed together.

"You think that'll stop me?" Abruzzi hissed in Teddy's ear.

"I'd rethink what you're doing," Teddy replied a small smile passed his lips. "Shoot me and Pretty will be dragging 170 pound of Alabama flesh with him."

I was in the very back watching everything unravel before my eyes. I started to panic as soon as Abruzzi had the gun to Teddy's head and now I was panicking even more as the fire in Abruzzi's eyes glowed showing off no emotion.

"You're going to give me the keys to those cuffs T-bag right now!" Michael said he tried to control his voice everyone knew that Michael was past his breaking point and looked ready to kill Teddy himself. His face few pale as he saw something. I leaned over Tweener's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the cuff keys clamped between Teddy's teeth.

"Spit it out!" Michael yelled, his hand grabbed Teddy's face, trying to get him to open his mouth.

"Spit it out!" Abruzzi joined and pressed the gun even harder against Teddy's skull.

Teddy flipped the key back into his mouth and I saw his Adam's apple bob up then down. He had swallowed it. "Oops." With a small growl Michael pushed himself away from Teddy, Lincoln's hand gripped the wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white and I knew that if Lincoln wasn't at the wheel he's be busy strangling Teddy.

"If you don't think I won't gut you for that key, you're in for a big surprise," Abruzzi hissed.

"I encourage you to remember the last time you came at me with a knife Johnny boy."

"_Shut up!" _Michael shouted. "Both of you. Well figure this out when we go to Mexico!"

Mexico? I thought to myself. Why the hell would any of these guys want to go to Mexico? Then it dawned on me, to get out of the country of course. To fully get out of the country, that and I noticed that Michael went back to his thinking state that's when I started to realize what was really in Mexico besides a new life.

We continued to drive along the dirt path, the whole van had gone tense and everyone was busy anticipating what was to come next. Sucre muttered a comment about his wife and him just wanting to touch her belly. We all had known that Sucre's fiancee Maria was pregnant with his child, he wouldn't shut up about it for three days straight.

"Michael," Lincoln called towards the back. Michael moved his head off his hand and then looked out the front window. We all did and I gave a small gasp. The road that was suppose to take us to the airstrip was completely covered with cars and police officers.

"Alright," Michael inhaled. "There should be a back road near here, we can take that the rest of the way."

Lincoln nodded and then noticed it immediately. "Found it."

"Good."

Lincoln slowly inched the van forward and turned into the dark passage. We drove along at about 40 mph until THUNK. I felt myself fly upward and my head hit the ceiling with a sickening CRACK. Everyone must have heard it as I saw them all turn towards me. My vision blurred and I started to see blackness. Michael said something then screamed it and everyone piled out. He and Teddy ran back and flung open the trunk door. I tumbled out onto the muddy ground and Michael knelt beside me.

"Jason," he whispered. I tried to focus on him and succeeded. I blinked a few times and he started to become clearer. A pain thumped in the back and top of my head. My hand automatically went there and I could feel something warn and sticky. Blood. I started to panic but I shook it down. I got to my feet and almost collapsed. Sucre and C-note grabbed my arms and steadied me.

"We need to push it," Michael said meaning the van. Tweener took over and supported me while C-note and Sucre went to help try and push the van out of the muddy pothole.

"Are you alright?" Tweener asked.

I was ready to answer him when I stopped. I felt on the edge of passing out and consciousness but I managed a small nod and a yes. The van didn't seem to want to move anywhere only deeper into the hole. Michael stood up in frustration then came back to me.

"We're going to have to go on foot," he said.

I started to panic but nodded my understanding.

"How far is the airstrip?" Lincoln asked.

"About two miles from here."

Would I be able to make it that far? I wondered.

"Can you stand on your own?" Michael asked. Tweener slowly let go of my arm as I steadied myself. I nodded to Michael who then turned to the others.

"Let's go," Lincoln shouted.

We all sprang forward except for Tweener, Michael and Teddy who all seemed to be in a deep conversation. Only after five long strides I began to feel dizzy and out of breath, a loud buzzing noise rang in my ears like church bells. They were so loud that I didn't even hear Michael talking to me.

"Jason!" I could hear him scream, but his voice was distant. We made it to a ledge but that was all my body would allow me to go to. My legs crumpled beneath me like paper and before I knew it I was on my back. Stars started to enter my vision and blackness mixed in. I wasn't sure if I was on the edge of passing out or not. I wanted to tell them to all go, to just run and leave me here. Just then without warning I felt myself being lifted up and then throw over someone's shoulder. I tried to move but every muscle in my body protested against it. I could hear something chop through the air above us and tried to see what it was but my head just flopped back down whenever I tried. My mind was blank with pain and my mouth filled with what tasted like blood and saliva mixed. I was set down and that was when I turned to the other side and allowed it to fly. I could hear some disgust noises from the guys but I didn't care. Someone touched my gently on the shoulder and I turned half expecting Michael but instead it was Teddy.

"Come on Maytag," he whispered. "We're almost there."

Hearing his voice gave me some bit of hope that he was right. I could feel someone pull me to my feet and place my arm around their shoulders to support me as I managed to run along with everyone else. The chopping noise was a helicopter with a headlight attached. We hid in many of the small cracks in the ledge as we continued down the steep slope. The headlight made everyone jittery and panicky but as for myself I was still dazed and unable to comprehend on what was going on. I could feel droplets of blood trickle down the back of my neck as my vision blurred in and out.

"We need some place to hide," a voice called.

"There!" the reply wasn't loud to the others but it boomed in my head like a bass drum. I winced.

Another person who I couldn't make out grabbed my other arm and I was literally dragged down to the base of the hill where an abandoned car was parked. Sucre jumped into the front seat and said something with a smile. I was gently placed on the ground and I noticed that the two people who had dragged me along the hill were Abruzzi and Lincoln. No wonder. Michael and Teddy knelt by my side and cautiously dragged me out of the way. My arms felt they were being ripped from their sockets but I didn't complain as I didn't want Michael to have to worry about another thing.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked.

I managed a convincing nod and Michael nodded back. Teddy and Michael moved together to my other side so that Teddy and I could have a small talk.

"How you feeling Maytag?" he asked brushing his hand against my face. I leaned into his hand and nodded an 'alright'. Teddy chuckled and placed his hand where I had hit my head. I winced in pain and Teddy saw it, I looked at him and saw sympathy in his eyes; true sympathy. I wanted to stay like this for a while but of course that couldn't happen.

"Why?" I whispered, even my own whisper was too loud for my pounding head.

"It was the only way to know that I'd stay alive," Teddy replied gently.

I leaned in until my head was resting on his chest. Teddy' hand was still on my head and when he pulled it back he wiped my blood on his shirt. I frowned but Teddy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I knew that he didn't care about the bloody mess (pun intended).

Just then a string of curses disrupted our small moment together and I looked to see the hood of the car up. We all got up and walked over to see that the car was completely gutted.

"Damn," Michael cursed.

"We can't stay here papi," Sucre warned.

Michael nodded and then said, "We need to find a hiding place."

"Over there," Abruzzi said pointing to what looked like a barn, there was a house beside it but all the lights were off.

"Let's go."

Once more we took off and once more I needed the assistance of Abruzzi and Lincoln to get going. I had only managed about three steps this time before falling. Abruzzi and Lincoln had grabbed an arm and half dragged/ half-carried me to the barn. I tried to look behind but to me we were going way to fast. My brain was trying to focus now that we were running again and blood had dribbled from my mouth onto my shirt.

We made it to the barn and Sucre threw the door open. We all ran in then closed it as fast as we could. Abruzzi and Lincoln let go of me and I ran to the corner and threw up again.

"Where is Michael?" Lincoln demanded.

"He was right behind me," C-note replied.

Lincoln cursed and Sucre said. "We'll never get anywhere like this!"

I threw up again.

"We need to cut those cuffs," Abruzzi answered.

"But how?" C-note asked.

We all looked around for a cutting instrument and I said, "Found one." I walked over and held up a pair of pliers. Everyone just looked at me as if I was the walking dead.

"How awful do I look?" I asked.

No one answered and I walked over to the beat up car near the back and used one of the windows as a mirror.

I looked paler than usual, my eyes drooped and the bleached tips of my hair were turned red from the blood that matted the back and the sides. Blood coated my whole chin and teeth as well as some of my front. In conclusion I practically defined the walking dead. My head throbbed just looking at myself and I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to last like this. My mind was slightly clear and my breathing went down to normal but I knew that if I ran another mile like this I'd collapse and die.

The barn door ground open and we turned to see Michael and Teddy walk in.

"What's going on?"

Within a second of Michael asking, Lincoln came up from behind Teddy and forced him over to the hood of the car and pinned him down. Michael was forced to follow either way but he knew what we were trying to do. Sucre walked over to me and took the pliers. He marched over to the two and then clamped the piers around the chain and pressed but not matter how much force Sucre applied nothing seemed to work. He gave one final attempt but instead the pliers broke all together.

Teddy chucked. "I guess that it was just meant to be huh Pretty?"

I stomach then dropped as Abruzzi came up behind Teddy – with an axe. And within that minute, time seemed to slow down. Abruzzi walked over and then raised the axe above his head then brought it down; right on Teddy's wrist. Teddy threw back his head and let out a blood- curling scream.

"You just…you just…!" Along with everyone else I tried to comprehend what had just happened within that minute. I could feel something else come up my throat but I swallowed it down. Lying on the barn floor just an inch away from it's previous attachment was Teddy's hand. A large pool of blood had formed between the hand and Teddy's wrist, which was now just a stub. There was a clatter outside and we all froze.

"Who's there?" an unseen person shouted.

"We have to go," Lincoln hissed.

"We can't just leave him there," Sucre protested. We all looked down at Teddy who continued to sob and moan uncontrollably.

"We need to move," Michael decided. "Now!"

Abruzzi walked over and before I knew it was dragging me away from Teddy. I wanted to scream at him, call him every name in the book but my throat was clogged with saliva and I ended up coughing instead.

It was only then that I realized that Tweener was no longer with us. Where did he go? I struggled to regain my locomotion and succeeded but only for a few moments. Abruzzi assisted me most of the way until we came to a airstrip. I had heaved again but nothing came out except for thick bile.

"Oh man, that's nasty."

I wasn't sure who said that but I seconded that motion. Just then a fury of lights shone into the woods and we all backed up. The lights were from a police cruiser who leisurely drove along the road.

"He ain't moving," Sucre cried.

"Shh!" Michael ordered. "Hold it, hold it." We watched as the cruiser finally passed us and Michael nodded. "NOW!"

We all burst from the woods and sped across the grass at top speed. My lungs screamed as well as my brain but I didn't stop. I could feel more blood trickle down the back of my neck and down my back but that didn't stop me. Freedom was only a possible few feet away and I wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

"I can see it!" Sucre cried happily. My legs pounded against the ground as we continued to sprint.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!" The voice was loud, it was like the voice of God shouting down at us. But we kept moving.

"We're almost there," Lincoln encouraged. Now every bone, organ even tissue in my body was screaming at me to stop. But I wouldn't allow my body to come to a halt, not now. We reached the airstrip and I tripped on the concrete flying forward. I scrapped the palms of my hands but quickly got to my feet and almost fell over then. I turned to see the plane slowly making its way towards us.

"Hey!" We shouted in unison and continued to chorus individually and as loudly as we possibly could. The motors of the plane drowned us out as it lifted and took off into the sky. We watched in despair as the flashing lights disappeared into the night sky.

"What do we do now?" Sucre asked Michael. We all turned to him waiting for an answer, behind us red and blue lights flashed. Voices and sirens wailed.

"We run."

* * *

><p>AN: _Thank you to everywho who reviewed, faved and alerted this especially to Nirain and LaHalfeline. I have recieved a few PMs for a sequel so I might continue this story. Anyway thanks for all your support. Spitfire47_


End file.
